From Zero to Hero
by Violet Rebel
Summary: ZeroXYuuki. Kaname's birthday party is on a private cruise, and is sure to be the party of the century. However things do not go according to plan. :P COMPLETED with chapters 9 and 11 re-edited. One-shot sequel out now!
1. Awake in the Moonlight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters...but you guys knew that, :D.

This is my first fanfic yeah! I hope its good so far. :S

**Story Summery**: Kaname is planning his birthday party, which is sure to be the party of the century. :) He books a private Mediterranean cruise for 100 of his closest friends. All goes well until disaster strikes. Will everyone come out of it OK? ...No, I doesn't turn out that way (I answer my own questions sometimes :P)...the loss of someone causes a drastic change from the way life once was.

I'll try to update frequently, probably weekly. Estimated length...15 chapters maybe.

**From Zero to Hero**

**Chapter 1**: Awake in the Moonlight

A cool breeze blew softly through Yuuki's long hair as she stood on a large balcony outside her room. It was midnight and she was wide awake. At first it took a while for her to get used to vampire hours because she had been living as a human for most of her life. She had only recently learned the truth about her past, her family, Kaname, and...herself. Indeed there were many things to get used to. Being a vampire was not something that was easy; they lead different lives then humans, with only some similarities. These similarities were what masked the appearance of vampires in front of humans. Around humans, they acted like them, only because it was an effort to keep peace. Yuuki rested her chin on her hand, elbows placed on the flat surface as she contemplated this.

_How could she possibly fit in if she isn't familiar with vampire customs and ways of living? Would they accept her? Well of course, she was a pureblood wasn't she? Didn't all lower vampires look to her as a leader of sorts? Maybe-_

Yuuki's thoughts were cut short when she sensed a presence close by. She felt a calm aura surround her, and then she felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly. "Yuuki, are you feeling alright?" A voice asked in a soft concerned tone. She turned to face Kaname who stood behind her with a concerned look on his face. "Don't make a face like that, I'm fine." Yuuki said softly as she reached up to cup Kaname's cheek with her right hand. "Just thinking about how life is going to be like from now on." Yuuki looked down at her feet. Kaname wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "Don't worry Yuuki; I'll always be here for you. You'll get used to this soon, and hopefully _us_as well." Yuuki closed her eyes as she hugged Kaname back. Yuuki knew this situation would take a lot to get used to.

Kaname knew this was all new to Yuuki. He didn't expect her to change overnight and be _used to_ being a vampire. It was something he planned to teach her over time, until she could be as happy and comfortable as her former human-self.

It was just past 2 'o clock in the morning. Zero couldn't sleep. It was a full moon tonight. Its light shone through the doors that led to his balcony adjacent to his bed. The Moon was bright and it made it difficult to sleep. Of course he could blame the reason for his consciousness on the moonlight, but that would only be a quarter of the truth. He lay face up staring at the ceiling and ran his fingers through his silver hair. Suddenly the dull uncomfortable pain in his chest began to get worse. Zero's most hated side, the side of him that needed blood. It had been a month since he had drank from Kaname, persuaded to for...Yuuki's sake. What good did that do? Other then lengthened his miserable life. He was supposed to protect Yuuki, and he failed. Hadn't he promised her that he wouldn't let her become...one of _them_. And it turned out she had been one all along. What a twist, Zero thought. Was he out of the picture now, now that Kaname is her...Zero was unable to finish that thought. The pain in his chest grew stronger as he felt his chest get tighter; adding to this pain was one that was not hunger. It ran deeper than that, this was not physical pain, but emotional.

Zero's hands clenched the sheets on the bed into his fists, his hands on either side of him. Why was this happening, why now? He wanted to ask Yuuki for blood but was wary of what Kaname thought of the 

whole situation. Was it still OK? It was obvious to Zero that Kaname has become a little more possessive lately and insisted that Zero needn't protect Yuuki anymore. So was he not needed? That's something he could live with if that's how Kaname felt...but...what about Yuuki?

...Yuuki. He hadn't been on good terms with her the last time they saw each other. He even called her the _enemy_. But she insisted she was still his ally. God damn it! What was he thinking! Yuuki, the only one he trusted, let his guard down around, called a best friend, he was pushing away by branding her as the _enemy?_Why? Zero realized now that he had been angry at Yuuki for what she was...a pureblood vampire. As much as it upsets him, he realised that it was not her fault; she could not change what she was. Zero sat up, it was getting harder to breath. He held his chest and breathed heavily. Eyes the colour of blood ...blood...he needed it, badly...but oh what an awful time to ask. He flung the sheets off of his legs, slid off the bed and trudged through the darkness towards the door.

Kaname's office was dimly lit by a small lamp on his desk. He was going over paper work that he had left earlier. When Kaname wasn't attending class, he had some other business to attend to. He wanted to spend time with the girl sitting across the room from him. In a corner of the room Yuuki sat in a large Victorian arm chair reading a book. She was bored and decided to hang out in Kaname's office, mostly to keep him company. A lamp was lit on a matching table beside her. A pair of red framed glasses rested on her nose.

"You know Yuuki; you probably don't need those anymore." Kaname raised his head and touched the bridge of his nose indicating the glasses she was wearing. Yuuki looked up and smiled.

"Uh, yeah you may be right...I guess it's more of my human habits again." Yuuki took off her reading glasses and laid them on the small chair side table.

Kaname looked very concentrated at his desk. There were three stacks of papers in front of him and a stack on his left. Yuuki lost interest in her novel and laid it beside her glasses. The grandfather clock struck three and it caught Yuuki and Kaname off guard. He glanced at Yuuki across the room. Yuuki looked bored. "Class starts soon, you should get ready". He nodded at the clock. Yuuki shrugged, moving towards the door she waved good bye and left Kaname's office.

The hall was quiet. Along with being admitted to the Night class, Yuuki also got a new room in the Moon Dormitory. It was located down a less crowded hallway; she got to pick it out herself. Almost to her room she turned the corner and came face to face with a tall dark figure with glowing red eyes!

**Next Chapter**: Blood and Textbooks.


	2. Blood and Textbooks

**Desclaimer:** I dont own Vampire Knight or its characters...but you already knew that.

Wow, I finished this faster then I expected. Laters chapters will have more drama, tragedy, romance, humour, etc. I have most of the story planned...in my head, so it wont take long for the next chapter. I can't wait til I can write the best part, but unfortunatly that won't be until I write the situations leading up to it. Im so excited! So yeah, read on. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Blood and Textbooks**

Kaname finished his work for the night. He had to go to class as well. Hands in designer jean pockets he walked causally out the door. The hallway was busy now as the Night class students were leaving the Moon Dorm to go to their last class of the night. Every vampire that passed Kaname bowed their heads to show respect. Kaname was used to this.

Kaname got to the hallway where his room was located. He had the biggest room in the Moon Dorm...naturally. It was at the end of the hall he was approaching. Yuuki's room was located just around the corner; maybe he could walk her to class if she was still there.

He froze at the corner. A familiar scent filled his nose. Kaname immediately knew what it was...Yuuki's blood.

Zero held Yuuki close as his fangs pierced her neck. Yuuki's back rested against the wall as Zero leaned against her. A small stream of blood escaped his lips, running down his chin.

_As much as he hated to ask for blood, his body wouldn't let him stop and he ended up waiting for her outside her room. _How pathetic?_ He hissed when he sat outside her door cringing in pain. _What an idiot, as if I'm asking her...she's just going to say no._ He had thought._

_Zero was leaving when he ran into Yuuki, his heart skipped a beat, and before he could control his actions the vampire inside him grabbed Yuuki's shoulders and pushed her against the wall opposite her room's door. He was breathing short but frequently. Zero's presence surprised her at first. She hasn't seen him in a while and was wondering how he was...apparently not good._

_Yuuki glanced up into his crimson red eyes; a wrong move. She felt like she couldn't look away, felt like she was drawn to those eyes...maybe ...she-- No! It was only the side of her that wanted to care for Zero like she always had and he had did the same. Then she asked in a whisper that dreaded and over-used question, even though the answer was obvious. He nodded and she managed to get a small smile across her face. This whole situation hadn't taken place in a while, but it was still very familiar. Zero leaned closer asYuuki pulled her long brown hair away from the left side of her neck and felt his fangs sink in once again._

Zero withdrew his fangs from her neck and stepped back. His eyes had returned back to amethyst and were covered by his silver hair. With one hand he brushed back his hair, the other across his blood-stained mouth. "I'm sorry Yuuki," Zero whispered. She stood up straight and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his slender waist. "How many times do I have to you silly--" Yuuki rested her head on his chest. "...I am on your side." They stood in the silent hall as voices and footsteps echoed in the hall nearby.

Kaname leaned against the wall. He felt anxiety swell in his chest. Zero was drinking from Yuuki again. It seems over time and because of recent events, Kaname's feelings about Yuuki and Zero's arrangement started to turn slightly possessive. Yuuki was Kaname's lover and he felt like she didn't understand that 

she didn't need to give Zero blood anymore. He offered to let Zero drink from his wrist just so that he didn't have to drink from Yuuki.

Kaname convinced himself it was for Yuuki's own good. He was always afraid that one day Zero would take too much from Yuuki and it would harm her. He knew Zero would never intentionally harm Yuuki, but when he gets to a point when he is desperate, Kaname didn't believe Zero would discern his limits.

A deep breathe out and Kaname pushed off the wall. He wasn't about to turn that corner, knowing what he would find. Instead he turned and walked back down the hall. Waiting until he could see Zero and Yuuki walk down the main stairs he returned to the hall continuing past Yuuki's room, to his own room at the end. The smell of her blood was still in the air.

In class everyone worked silently on an assignment that was just given out. Aidou and Kain were talking to Kaname when Yuuki arrived...late. The two cousins saw her and left Kaname to go back to their seats. Kaname sat at the back beside the window in his favourite desk. Yuuki pulled out a chair and sat beside him. He glanced at her a noticed a small flesh-coloured bandage on her neck. He averted his gaze as turned her head to give him a smile.

"You're late Yuuki." Kaname said with an even tone trying to not seem bothered by the obviousness of Yuuki being late.

"Sorry Kaname, I had something I had to attend to before class." She replied and took her notebook out of her black Cross Academy tote bag.

_By 'something' you mean feeding Zero before class, causing your late arrival Yuuki. Don't lie to me, you're aweful at it. _Kaname thought. But even though he was a little angry at the moment, now was not the time and here was not the place to bring up these issues that could start and argument. Instead he brought up something different.

"Yuuki, here is your invitation to my birthday soiree. I have organized to have my party on a private cruise ship. I have finished sending out the invitations and there will be 100 guests including you and me. The boat will leave at 9:00pm and as soon as we are out at sea the celebration shall begin. It is a formal party so everyone will be dressed their best. There will be a dance in the ballroom followed by dinner and a toast, you know the usually stuff. I want you to be my date for the night if you don't mind, Yuuki."

Yuuki was filled with excitement. This year was one of the year's Kaname had a big birthday party and Yuuki had never been to one. From his description, Yuuki could tell this party was going to be awesome and unforgettable.

"Wow Kaname! A private cruise ship! That's awesome! I can't wait, and no I don't mind being your date." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Wait...if it's a formal party...what am I going to wear?" Yuuki's excited mood decreased into a disappointed sulk. Kaname lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry about a thing; I bought you something you can wear for the party. I hope you don't mind." Yuuki brightened up and said he didn't need to go buying her things. Kaname just wanted to buy something nice for her and was glad she accepted.

"My party is in a week...short notice I know but I couldn't wait any longer than that." Kaname turned back to the front of the room and taped his pen against his textbook. Yuuki had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean you can't wait any longer?"

"You'll find out soon." He smiled and went back to finishing his assignment.

Yuuki and Zero sat together under a large tree. Sunlight filtered through the leaves as they blew softly in the wind. This was Yuuki's resting time but she wanted to spend some time with Zero instead. No particular reason, they just haven't hung out like this in so long. He lay on the grass, his eyes on Yuuki. She had large black glasses on, he laughed to himself thinking that she resembled a teen celebrity. Really it was because her eyes were sensitive to the sun. Her head turned towards Zero. "What's so funny Zero?"

He laughed again and ignored her question. She leaned back against the tree and sighed. "Hey Zero are you excited about Kaname's birthday party?"

Zero sat up and shook his head. His arms rested on his knees as he leaned on them. "No, I not going to his party, I'm not invited anyway." He smirked because he couldn't see a reason why Kaname would _want _him to be there in the first place. Kaname always looked at Zero with a wary eye, always a hint of suspicion in his voice...or anger depending on the situation. It wasn't like Zero wanted to go anyway. A bunch of arrogant stuck up purebloods having a very snooty and stuck up time. Not his idea of fun, at all. Come to think of it, what did he consider fun? It was a long time since he thought about that; certainly not Kaname's birthday party.

"Kaname didn't invite you!" Yuuki burst out, getting the attention of Day Class students passing by and also because she was in a Night Class uniform. "Out of all the people he invited he couldn't put your name on his guest list. Geez, what's up with that? Kaname has been acting strangely lately but this is a little rude don't you think Zero?" Yuuki pouted.

"Honestly I could care less," Zero remarked. Yuuki stood up and brushed herself off.

"C'mon Zero, you have to go. When Kaname is socializing with his quests I'm going to be bored as hell because I'm not familiar with anyone but Kaname's close friends. They are probably going to be busy as well. But if you came we could keep each other company."

"Ha, yeah I bet Kaname would be thrilled." Zero replied sarcastically.

"I don't care what you say Zero, your coming anyway." Yuuki retorted playfully and ran off towards the Moon Dorms.

Zero watched her leave and he shook his head. Unbelievable, but I guess he couldn't stop her. Once Yuuki made up her mind...there was no way he could change it.

Well at least he can spend some time with Yuuki at the party, and hopefully she would convince him to dance with her as well.

Next Chapter: Zero Makes a Bad Mr. DressUp


	3. Zero Makes a Bad Mr Dress Up

Hey, heres another chapter! This is a bit longer, hopefully good. I want to get the less exciting stuff out before the exciting stuff. Trust me, I have a crazy plot set up, so bear with me. I had a hard time thinking of what they could get Kaname for his birthday, but I think what they got him could have some use later in the story. Anyway, I'll probably have ch. 4 done by the weekend, I'll try at least. Once I get further into the story the chapters will be longer, just not that much to write about at this point. So, enough of my rambling, read the damn story!...haha kidding, but not really.. please read. lol. :D

Oh yeah, thanks to my friends Alana Towns and Kaitlyn Vallee for song help, and a few story ideas. :)

**Chapter 3**

**Zero Makes a Bad Mr. DressUp**

The door flung open as an angry girl stormed through. Kaname was on his laptop in his office when Yuuki arrived at the front of her desk. He was surprised to see that she looked ticked off and wondered the reasoning behind such an outburst.

"Kaname, you didn't invite Zero!"

"What?"

"To your party, you didn't invite him, why Kaname? Does he not make your top 100?!" Yuuki shouted and pushed the laptop's screen closed with vampire force. Kaname started. He had never seen Yuuki like this. Yuuki backed off a bit when realizing that her past action was too rash. She reverted back to her original statement with as much conviction as before.

"Is there a reason you're choosing to exclude him?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about it Yuuki, I have good reasons for not inviting Zero." Kaname stood up from his desk and walked out to face her. Somehow he knew this would be hard to explain to her; especially when he couldn't tell the whole truth. He himself wasn't sure _he_ knew the whole truth. But one thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want any disturbances on the day he planned to present Yuuki with a choice he couldn't let Zero mess up.

But seeing Yuuki upset like this was getting to him. He didn't want her to have a miserable time thinking about Zero when it was _his_ birthday. He wanted her to be as happy as he wants to be on that day. Long fingers coiled around a metal handle on his desk. Kaname sighed as he pulled the drawer open and picked up a small envelope.

"Here Yuuki, I'm sorry I made you upset." He said with a sullen voice as he handed her the small white envelope. She took it from his hands tentatively. He seemed so intent on excluding Zero, for reasons that were unknown to her. These unknown reasons bothered Yuuki. Something inside her questioned Kaname's sudden change of heart. No matter, she knew what was inside the envelope. She had just practically forced Kaname to give her the thing she came there for. Wasn't that her purpose? Won't this make everything fair? Did she really do Zero a favour by doing this? It was too late now to change anything. As she left Kaname's office she closed the door behind her. Yuuki didn't' speak a word, nor show any expression on her face. She got Zero an invitation to Kaname's party, but at what cost.

The room was filled with an orange glow as the setting sun shone through the windows of Zero's bedroom. A soft rhythmic tune filled the air as the silver-haired boy strummed on an acoustic guitar. It seemed like forever since he had last played this old thing. Zero used to play when he felt lonely or when he needed some kind of outlet for his emotions. He learned a bit of how to play from a former roommate at Cross Academy (Day Class) that had graduated by now. But for the most part he was self-taught.

The guitar rested on his abdomen, his legs bent and back against the wall. He sat there on his bed, bare fingers strumming on the cords. A half crumpled piece of paper by his side. It was a sign of an idea that was nearly trashed, but was salvaged at last minute for hope of perhaps improvement instead of starting back at square one. Regardless, they were Zero's lyrics, top-secret yet not very well guarded. Like his guitar, they usually were stashed under his bed. No locks or safes, just child-like concealment. No guitar 

picks either. He didn't seem to mind when he got calluses on his fingers but avoided playing until they bleed.

He was trying out different tunes to suit his lyrics. It had to be just right, because this song in particular was important to him. It wasn't just about his life or his feeling, but about how someone changed, recreated, destroyed, and rebuilt them. And somehow that smile could affect him far more than any amount of words ever could. He could never admit it, even if it was obvious.

Music echoed through the empty hallway as Yuuki approached Zero's room. She was intrigued by the sound of a guitar and was surprised Zero actually _had_ a hobby. Approaching the door quietly she peeked around the corner into his room. It was a beautiful picture, the lone artist expressing himself in an honest way. His music gave her a sense of peace and she felt this new side of Zero was a relief from the cold and unemotional side he puts up in public. At this moment she knew she wanted to know more about this side of him. It was definitely worth a try.

Yuuki now stood in Zero's doorway. He wouldn't have even noticed her if she hadn't spoke up.  
"That's beautiful, Zero." She said in a soft voice.

Zero froze. His hands paused as his eyes traveled up to the source of that comment. Yuuki stood there with a smile on her face, which made Zero's face flush red with embarrassment. _Crap! Yuuki hear it all, now what? She's probably going to want to see the lyrics...oh god!_ Zero thought as he set the guitar on the floor beside his bed.

"Hey, why did you stop? I wanna here the whole thing!" She laughed and playfully skipped to his bed. Zero watched her as she set her eyes on the paper beside him.

"Hmm...what is this?" She said as she reached for Zero's lyrics. He snatched them away quickly with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh, you don't want to read these, it's just a bunch of crap anyway."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure your lyrics are beautiful too." Yuuki lunged at his hand holding the paper. Zero retracted his arm out of her way and she flopped on his bed. Zero laughed at her failed attempt. Yuuki was really intent on seeing those lyrics. This was one of those rare chances when she could learn more about Zero's hidden side. She wasn't going to let it get away.

Yuuki sat up as her long brown hair covered her face. Brushing it out of the way she gave Zero a challenging look. He kneeled opposite her. She was almost on the edge of the bed. He hoped she didn't fall backwards onto the floor. Steadying herself Yuuki pounced at the paper and lost balance as Zero jerked backward hitting his back against the wall. She landed between his legs and arms on either side of his body, her face inches away from Zero's. His arm was out to the side still clutching the paper, they froze.

A minute felt like forever as Zero stared into Yuuki's big brown eyes. She started into his amethyst eyes in return. Yuuki was so close she could feel Zero's breath brush her face. Slowly Zero reached up to place a hand on Yuuki's shoulder. At this point he didn't know what he was intending to do, push her away...or... Zero's cheeks heated up and Yuuki reacted in the same way. Breaking the intensely awkward moment Yuuki snatched the paper away and pushed herself off of Zero, handing him the white envelope from her pocket. He stared at her as he accepted the envelope. "Umm...ah...here's your invitation." Yuuki said kind of embarrassed as she got off of Zeros bed. She looked shyly at her feet. He opened it as Yuuki read from the paper she managed to get from Zero at last.

"I reach for the light then turn away, for it is not mine to take.

Why would I turn this bright light gray and only with my presence sway,

Your place in heaven, so far away,

Far from where I stand; hear in this place of murky gray." Yuuki recited and smiled at the silver-hair boy sitting on the bed staring at her with embarrassment written all over his face, as his face was now flushed red.

"I told you it was bad." Zero dropped his head. He never let anyone, even Yuuki see stuff like this. It was too personal. Somehow he thought that if he began expressing himself instead of keeping it inside then people might see him as sensitive. Zero never considered even having a sensitive side before. Well maybe it wasn't really being sensitive but too him it was because it was unfamiliar and different from the cold and emotionless Zero everyone knew. At that moment, Zero didn't know if it was a good thing.

"Shut up Zero! Stop thinking like that, I can tell you put your heart into it and I feel your emotion too." Yuuki folded the piece of paper and knelt beside Zero who was sitting on the bed. "When you finish, promise me you'll play it for me." Zero laughed sarcastically.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Zero bent over and tucked a stray piece of Yuuki's hair behind her ear. She blushed and shook her head. Zero sighed. "Well ok, I guess I can when I'm finished." Yuuki smiled.

"And sing it to!" Yuuki jumped up and handed him the lyrics.

"Don't push it." Zero remarked as he watched Yuuki stride out of his room with a wave. Zero lay back on his bed. He brushed silver hair out of his amethyst eyes. _I already know the rest of the lyrics Yuuki. _

_But I wouldn't be able to sing you those would I...not yet at least... _

Yuuki was excited as she pulled Zero by the arm. She pushed open the double door entering the mall. It was about a 20 minute drive from Cross Academy. Zero was the one who had driven, for he had recently got his G2 driving permit. The car wasn't his though; the Chairman gladly lent it to him knowing he wouldn't do anything dangerous with Yuuki in the car.

"C'mon Zero! Let's pick Kaname out a birthday present." Yuuki said happily as she led him through the mall.

"Let go now please." Zero tugged his arm free as Yuuki let go and hurried to a window display ahead. She wore a dress similar to the manikins in the window, but then again they all looked the same to him.

"What about this store?" Zero didn't need to reply as Yuuki had already entered the store. Zero guessed it was a rhetorical question.

"C'mon Zero, help me. What do you think Kaname would like?" Yuuki asked as she scanned the clothing on the racks. Zero shrugged. _Probably whatever you happen to get him Yuuki. As for myself, well I am not sure._

There were two designer dress shirts in Yuuki's hands as she held them up to Zero. Zero had a scowl on his face and looked very board. "What's with men and shopping? You could at least pretend you want to 

help me pick Kaname out a birthday present." Yuuki pouted. Zero sighed. As much as he didn't want to be here right now, he would rather be here with her rather than anyone else.

"It's not that Yuuki, I just don't have a clue what _I _should get him, or if he expects be to not get him anything, I don't know. Maybe we should buy him something from the both of us.

"Hmmm good idea, but go try these on first and we'll leave to look at the electronics store if you want." Yuuki handed Zero a green dress shirt, a black one, some designer jeans and pushed him into the dressing room.

"Why do I have to try these on?!" Zero pulled the curtain aside.

"You are basically his size." Yuuki laughed and pulled the curtain past Zero's face.

Yuuki heard the curtain make a small screeching sound as the metal rings moved across the metal bar. Holding the curtain with one hand pressed against the side of the change room wall Zero stood is a strange and forced pose with the whole ensemble on. His mouth was in a supermodel pout with designer shades covering his eyes. Yuuki couldn't stop laughing. Zero looked hilarious. "Yuuki..." Zero removed the sunglasses dramatically, making sure to flip his medium length silver hair. ..."Will you be...my lover?" He spoke in a forcedly seductive voice.

A customer searching through the nearby clothing rack took that comment of Zero's seriously and gave a small annoyed huff, she was an older lady so she probably disapproved of such comments in public. This would be understandable...if Zero were serious. Yuuki cracked up even more because they both knew who Zero was imitating...Kaname of course. She reflected on that day Kaname asked her that question. She couldn't deny her feeling for Kaname, but if she didn't want to find out about her past so bad she might have considered hmmm maybe dating before becoming 'lovers.'

Still, she treasured moments like this when she and Zero were just goofing off and having a great time. Zero was always used to tease Yuuki. She missed those times. Things have been so serious lately, Yuuki needed to have a little fun and just chill.

"Hmm, I think I know what to get him." Yuuki said. Zero emerged from the change room.

"Not anything from this store, geez we spent like an hour in here for nothing" Zero rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, I wouldn't say that." Yuuki smiled and she and Zero left the clothing store.

After a quick stop at the food court for a snack they left the mall. They got in the car. Kaname's birthday present chirped away in the back seat, a brightly coloured Scarlet Macaw.

Yuuki remembered one day that Kaname took her to the zoo when she was a small child. They were both fascinated by the talking parrots. She thought it would be a better gift then clothing, which Kaname already had lots of.

They pulled into the Cross Academy drive way as it was getting dark. Zero lifted the cage with the parrot out of the backseat. Being sneaky they snuck the bird in as quietly as possible, which was hard because the bird seemed to want to imitate people's voices nearby. Zero decided to keep the parot in is room so that Kaname wouldn't find it in Yuuki's. A good plan...if the bird didn't drive him mental by then.

The party was in a few days, and there were still lots to do.

**Next Chapter:** Screw the caviar! ...No one eats it anyway.


	4. Screw the Caviar! No One Eats It Anyway

Well there it is...Chapter 4. : Ok, this is probably the shortest one in the whole story. I had some writer's block, so yeah. I hope its not too bad. The party starts in chapter 5, so that will be longer I promise. I find my chapter titles are a little random, meh what can you do. :)

**Chapter 4:** Screw the Caviar!!...No one eats it anyway.

Takuma Ichijo stood in front of Kaname with a stack of papers in his hand. They were various orders he and Kaname had placed. "I think we should have gone with the caviar instead."

"Ha, Screw the caviar...No one eats it anyway!" Kaname protested as he scanned through the forms. They were all for his party and Takuma was helping him organize for the big event along with Senri Shiki, Rima Touya, Seiren, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, and Hanabusa Aido. They had all agreed to be in charge of decorating and setting up on the ship. Tables needed to be moved, along with the assembly of a stage. All which would require vampire strength to get it done swiftly and effectively. It was clear that this was going to be a lot of work, none the less. It was mostly because the party was...one day away. Yes, this was the night before the party and everyone was putting effort into the remaining tasks.

Lights lit up the dock where the ship was docked as Aido and Kain lifted a table up a ramp into the ship. "Is this the last one? I'm freakin' tired already!" The blond huffed as they set the table down in the ballroom. The ballroom was definitely the reason why Kaname choose this ship. It was breathtaking. Detailed artwork filled the ceiling as Kain stared up at it astounded. It took 15 minutes to align the long table at the back of the room and set up thirteen 8 person round tables. The chairs were set up by Rima and Ruka. Shiki and Takuma worked on setting up the stage. Kaname managed all the electrical stuff, like speakers, microphone, lights, etc.

The food was coming in tomorrow during the day and they would have to set it up then. The long table at the back was for the food and drinks. The tables had been arranged to make a circle in the centre of the room with the small stage at the front. The circle of floor space was to dance in, since it was Kaname's party...he choose music of the classical genre. A live band was to be performing, all vampires of course. In fact everyone who was attending was a vampire, accept Headmaster Cross of course...and Zero now...well half vampire anyway.

Ruka twirled in the centre of the large circle. Her ash blond hair floated as she spun. She could just imagine everyone doing the waltz and dressed in all their finery. Kain set down the box he was carrying. Ruka stopped spinning when she noticed his eyes on her. Face red with embarrassment she shuffled over to one of the tables and frantically started re-arranging the silverware. Some people call it cutlery, but in this case it indeed was _silver _ware. Kaname had expensive taste. Kain laughed to himself and took his box filled of glassware to the kitchen located through the dining room down a short hallway.

Everyone had finished. It was definitely impressive. They had already claimed ownership of their rooms on the ship. Everyone got their own suite since the ship was large enough. The whole event was 2 days so they didn't need a lot of luggage. Kaname planned to leave the port tomorrow at 9:00pm, the party would take place, then the next day they would sail until they reached an island Kaname distant relative owned. There the guests would be able to explore the island until the ship left again to head home. If everything went according to plan that is. It wasn't enough to just go out on a boat sailing; you had to have a destination. And that was it, the island.

Seiren taped on Kaname shoulder. He turned. "I'm sorry Kaname. I stumbled across some unfortunate information just now." The silver haired girl held up her palm pilot that displayed the weather in a one week forecast. "According to this, it warns of a violent storm sweeping across this area in the next two to three days." She said with a hint of concern but otherwise expressionless tone.

"Hmm that could be a problem." Kaname pondered aloud. He placed a hand under his chin supported by his left arm crossed in front of his stomach. "No matter, I'm confident this ship will be able to stand that kind of weather. What could a little rain and waves hurt? We'll continue on schedule as planned." He said and rejoined the others.

"Yes, my lord." Seiren replied.

The group left the ship after everything was set up and headed back to Cross Academy via three Cross Academy vehicles.

Zero was starting to see how bad of an idea this parrot was. The bird wouldn't shut up. The Scarlet Macaw was one of the noisiest birds around. Zero handed it a toy through its large metal cage as he moved the bird onto the ship. Kaname wasn't around so he figured he could put the bird in his room on the ship until Yuuki decided to bring it out. He had asked for the key from Takuma before he left. The tired noble didn't protest, mostly because he knew about their present already.

The parrot was in the suite Zero chose. It was on the lower level...he didn't feel like having a room close to Kaname's other vampire guests. He liked it down there anyway. It was peaceful and quiet. Zero left the parrot enough food and water that would last until he could feed it next, probably tonight or tomorrow. It was the day of the party and he had to get ready as well. His luggage was already in his room, he hung some shirts in the small closet. Zero's room wasn't as big and luxurious as the other upper level suites, but he didn't complain. What use did he have for such luxury anyway? I didn't matter. Now Zero just had to find something to do to keep him occupied until the guests started arriving. He fell down on his bed facing the ceiling. His eyes gazed at the parrot. Zero wondered if the parrot could talk.

It was after twilight as Yuuki stood in front of her tall mirror in her bedroom. She wore the dress that Kaname had given her for the party. The bottom hem of the dress touched the floor, it was a little long. With heels she hoped it wouldn't drag on the ground. The dress was an orange-ish yellow and white. The style itself was nice, accept for the fact that it made her look like she could smuggle a few suitcases underneath the dress, no one would even notice since the dress flared out like a hoop shirt without the hoop. It looked like a ball gown alright, like something from an old fairytale or something. It was good that the dress' top was strapless, because she had a pretty necklace she was going to wear.

It wasn't that she didn't like the dress; she just didn't know how well she could move in it. If it were her choice she wouldn't have picked a dress so extravagant. It was Kaname birthday and she wasn't about to offend him by saying no to wearing it. The party was in less than an hour; the chauffeur was here now and she had to leave. Yuuki checked her makeup, grabbed her purse and left her room. Her luggage was already in the car. As she climbed into the vehicle she couldn't help the excitement that grew inside her. It would be Yuuki's first big party, her first time on a cruise ship. All these new experiences were too much to take in all at once. She had only been re-awakened a while ago but she felt like this was opening up a new world full of new things yet to experience. Yuuki watched trees move by, as the car drove. For atop the hill she could see little lights coming from the town below. The moon reflected off the water and she could see the ship in port. It was a beautiful view. She hoped Kaname and Zero would share in her excitement as well.

**Next Chapter:** Wine, Parrots and the Waltz Part.1


	5. Wine, Parrots and the Waltz part 1

Woopwooop! yeaya! Chapter 5! The party starts, and all that jazz. A little longer chapter, and I just realized how to divide the paragraphs :P Hope you like it. A less serious chapter definitly. Review please, :D.

**Chapter 5: Wine, Parrots and the Waltz part 1**

It was quarter to nine when Kaname was ready to depart. He wore a black suit and red tie. He didn't go with Yuuki, simply because he had a few things to take care of. He finished dropping of some papers in the Sun dorms as he slipped a small black box into his pocket. He passed Yuuki's old room as he walked down the moonlit hallway. As he passed Zero's room further down the hall something on Zero's bed caught his eye. Kaname peeked into Zero's room and he had already left. Kaname's motions were silent and swift as he picked up the paper that lay on Zero's bed. As he proceeded reading the somewhat hard-to-read handwriting Kaname realized these...were song lyrics. It made an impression on him; these words were written by the one person who was so determined to show no emotion, never letting anyone in. Maybe it didn't mean anything, but Kaname felt like he needed Zero to feel good about at least something after tonight, being recognized as someone with potential talent.

Without a second thought Kaname hand folded the paper and put it into his pants pocket. He wanted to share this, giving Zero credit of course and making it a more contemporary/modern piece that he hoped the guest would enjoy, as well as the classics like the waltz. Kaname left the Sun dorm and got into his car. He drove down the dark road almost speeding; he didn't want to be late. He hoped this wouldn't backfire.

* * *

Lights lit the dock as the guests filled into the ship. Each one was checked off on the guest list by a security guard at the door. The guests were led by a member of the Night class to the ballroom. It was lit by giant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, they sparkled like diamonds, and hell... they probably were! The candles were lit as they stood in stylish holders along the wall. The atmosphere was like a ball from an old fairytale, everyone was beautiful and dressed so elegantly. Especially Yuuki, she stood beside the buffet with Zero. He had on his expressionless face, he didn't mind the pureblood beside him at all...it was the others he detested.

The buffet was empty except for the drinks; she assumed the food would be brought out later on. Yuuki tentatively reached for an empty glass. Even the glass looked expensive, which is why Yuuki held it so delicately. Her hand reached for a tall bottle that was dark red. Zero, leaning against the buffet and eyed Yuuki as she carefully poured the liquid into the crystal glass. He laughed with the remark, "Your 16, you're sure the chairman won't protest."

"I just want to try it." She replied as she took a sip of the dark red liquid.

"..."

Yuuki choked as soon as the liquid filled her mouth, almost spilling her glass.

"...How ladylike." Zero smirked sarcastically.

A hand touched her shoulder and Yuuki was surprised to find that Kaname was standing behind her.

"That's vampire wine Yuuki, it's much stronger than human liquor. I think it might be too strong for you." Kaname said as he took the glass from her hand and drank without fail.

"Heyyy." Yuuki whined. Zero ignored them both.

"Well Kiryu, I'm surprised you actually own a suit." Kaname set down the glass and turned to Yuuki. "And you my dear look breathtaking." Yuuki's cheeks reddened. Zero's eyes narrowed at his comment.

"You're lucky it's your birthday Kuran." He commented with annoyance. Kaname tossed his head slightly back as he laughed half-heartedly. Yuuki stood there and watched Zero retreat to a nearby chair. Zero never wore suits voluntarily. His Cross Academy uniform was an exception of course. Yuuki found herself thinking that Zero looked very handsome in a suit.

Yuuki picked up the glass and took another drink of vampire wine. Its taste was unusual, but she didn't choke this time. It wasn't so bad the second time...or the third...or the forth...or the fifth. Before she knew it the glass was empty. All the while Kaname had been chatting to a few colleagues in front of her. They were most likely business partners from some negotiation overseas; the men looked foreign. Kaname seemed pretty preoccupied at the moment; Yuuki doubted he would mind her having one more glass.

Zero sat and watched the guests mingle and talk amongst themselves. He could tell the guests were mostly nobles, he didn't really believe purebloods were not common until now. He didn't really care to be honest. They seemed to have a different aura about them that made them stand out. Seemed like one of the reasons why there at the top of the vampire pyramid Zero thought. It was due to strong lineage...why there called purebloods in the first place. Very obvious now that Zero thought about it. As a matter of fact Zero didn't need to think about it at all. It was common knowledge among vampires and hunters alike. But when someone such as Zero is found in an awkward and excluded spot, these are things your mind uses to avoid feeling awkward. Zero watched Yuuki sip down another glass as Kaname ignores her and converses with his business friends. He should probably stop her soon...now is good.

Zero stood and made his way to Yuuki. "May I have this dance?" Zero held out his hand, palm towards the slightly buzzed girl. "Whay yeesss Zero I would LUUUUVE to have des Dance." Zero mimicked with a shrill voice like an old Victorian countess (the ones with the big powdered beehive wigs with the curls) and took Yuuki's free hand in his. "...As you wish miss." Zero stole her empty glass and set it on the table as he dragged her to the dance floor with theatrical strides, Yuuki laughing so hard her sides pained. Zero was being a protective idiot again. Ok ...mostly an idiot.

As far as she knew, Zero had never danced in his whole life. Not even at those elementary school dances or their high school dances. This was some bizarre behaviour on his part. Though with the things that has been going on with Zero lately it didn't come across as a big surprise. Oddness was becoming Zero's specialty. Yuuki couldn't concentrate on that thought long enough to come to a conclusion as Zero held her waist and arm, attempting to waltz. The whole scene was surreal. This caught Kaname's attention.

"You sure you haven't had any to drink, huh?" Yuuki chuckled. She avoided stepping on his feet as he held her close and spun in a circle. Yuuki laughed with glee as the world spun rapidly before her eyes. Shapes turned into horizontal blurs of motion and the wind from their spinning caused her half up bun to come slightly loose into a half ponytail. "Uhhh...uhmm...Ze...Zero...can we stop spinning now." Yuuki slurred out as her head started to feel light and her balance wavered. Zero stopped spinning and gently swayed, stepping aside and back and side and front to the music as Yuuki regained composure. He realized that spinning this girl more would only cause an upset stomach...followed by ruined clothes.

Kaname approached the two. He glared at Zero coldly. "May I cut in, Zero?"

Zero shrugged and headed back to the table and that chair in the corner that seemed like it was put there specifically for the loner of the crowd...himself. _Dame Kuran, that sunovabitch probably figured I'd sit there. _Zero thought as he poured a glass of vampire wine himself and sat in that damned chair...which was actually pretty comfy, Zero silently confessed. His mind was more focused on the buzzed girl and the regal pureblood waltzing sophisticatedly in the middle of the dance floor. Although it appeared Kaname was the more sophisticated of the two. Nevertheless, Yuuki was having a grand old time. Zero sunk further into that damned chair. _No I'm not jealous. The way his hand on her waist pulls her close, her soft eyes gazing up at him with that smile that could make...could make anyone fall in--shut up Zero! Don't be an idiot; you're not jealous, not jealous. _Loosening his blue and black stripped tie he repeated those words over and over again like a mantra in his mind as the once full glass of vampire wine disappeared down his throat._ Not jealous, not jealous._

Kaname bowed to Yuuki, and Yuuki curtseyed wobbly once the waltz had ended. She caught a glimpse of Zero sulking in the corner with a glass in his hand. "I'll see you shortly Kaname, I'm going to keep Zero company for a bit, he looks lonely." Yuuki motioned towards him. Kaname nodded and placed a soft kiss against her forehead, which was a warm over her bangs.

"Ok Yuuki, soon we'll be starting dinner, so come to see me then." Kaname smiled and walked gracefully off the dance floor towards the stage. Yuuki walked towards Zero who had a full glass of wine in his hand again.

"I thought you might like some company." She said and pulled up a chair beside the ex-human. He looked at her then back at the crowd with little interest in either. Yuuki didn't feel a good aura like earlier when Zero had been teasing her. That wine seemed to be contributing to that. "Hey, the dinner starts soon; did you want to have one more dance with me?" Yuuki poked him in the arm. She needed some reaction, something from this boy who refuses to have fun. He just shrugged and took another gulp of wine. "DAMN IT Zero! Answer me for god sake!" Yuuki snapped at him. This wasn't doing any good; she had to use more effective means.

Grabbing his tie as she stood, Yuuki dragged him out of that damned chair. He stood there and watched as she snatched the glass out of his hand and gulped down the remainder of its contents. "Let's dance, damn you...And stop drinking!"

"I could say the same about you, idiot." Zero huffed as he was forced to the dance floor by that silly commanding girl. He didn't mind...that's why he'd come wasn't it?

* * *

The music stopped as Kaname approached the microphone. The guests took their seats at the tables. Each table hand eight places set except for the one table at the back with half the people at it. Yuuki sat at the centre table beside Zero and Kaname's place was on the other side of her. The members at their table starting from Kaname going left were Yuuki, Zero, Cain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Seiren, and Aido. The Chairman and some people he knew sat a table close by, he waved occasionally at Yuuki, and he remarked how cute she looked as soon as she arrived at the door. He still liked to cling to the feeling of being her father, some things would never change.

The microphone buzzed as the speakers turned on. Kaname voice echoed through the now silent ballroom. "Thank you for coming everyone. It means very much to me that you all were able to make it tonight." A round of applause sounded. "Dinner will be served at the buffet at the back and drinks are located there as well. Also I will be making a special announcement close to the end of the evening so I would like you all to be present for that. In the meantime, enjoy the live band and the food, and once again thank you for coming out tonight. I will be making a toast once everyone is settled. Thank you." Kaname's speech ended and he descended from the stage to his table.

Once everyone was seated again with their meals, Kaname approached the microphone again. He raised a glass of champagne, as did the guests with their drinks. He made a toast to another successful year and all that jazz, and once again thanked the guests for coming out and hoped they will have a goodtime.

"Hey Ruka can you pass the salt?" Aido asked Ruka sitting across from him. She slides the salt across the cloth with ease. Kaname talked to Yuuki as Zero ate silently. The food was amazing, and so were the drinks. Chatter filled the ballroom along with the clatter of silver on porcelain, and the occasional screech of chairs being moved.

Takuma Ichijo stood and tapped his glass with his spoon. Silence fell over the ballroom as the guests turned to give Takuma their attention. His green eyes sparkled with joy as he announced, "Now time for dessert." As the kitchen doors opened a man with a cart wheeled out a 3 deck cake with candles decorating the rims. The candles did not however represent Kaname's age. It was a very awesome birthday cake indeed. The guests lined up to get cake only after Kaname cut his piece.

Takuma nudged Kaname arm and said is a barely audible tone, "Sorry Kaname, no babe poppin'out of the cake this year." Kaname laughed and punched Takuma's shoulder. He was glad Yuuki had sat down already and didn't hear that.

Dinner had finished and the tables were cleared. Everyone felt considerably tired and full but when the music grew from a soft ballad to a faster pasted rhythm everyone left their tables and headed to the dance floor. The guests had been paying no attention to the fact that they were on a cruise in the first place, but they were... and the beckoning storm was creeping up on them. Zero watched his drink ripple and move side to side, he wondered if this storm would pass without too much trouble. Yuuki was taking turns dancing with the Night Class boys, they looked like they had all knew the dance. Each guy had a girl in their arms and after a few steps they switched partners. Zero couldn't see himself dancing like _that_. It was not his style at all.

The clock struck 12'0clock. "Hey Kaname, Zero and I have a gift for you." Yuuki said as she grabbed the pureblood's arm and dragged him through the crowd. Zero stood as Yuuki approached. "Zero, let's give Kaname his present now, ok." Zero rolled his eyes, shrugged his shoulders and followed the two purebloods into a hallway. Zero got in front of them so he could lead the way to his room on the ship; it was at least 2 levels down from the ballroom. The ballroom was in the middle of the floors so 3 levels of hallways one story up with railings ran around the perimeter of the ballroom, so guests could see what's happening below. The ship also featured an indoor and outdoor swimming pool as well as a spa which Yuuki planned to check out sooner or later.

Finally they reached Zero's room. He swiped his pass key and opened the door. Yuuki covered Kaname's eyes with her small hands as Zero turned on the light. They led him to face the parrot's cage who was sitting on the rocking bar in his cage eating a biscuit contently. "Ok, Kaname timed to see your present!" Yuuki exclaimed as she released her hands and revealed it to him.

"Wow, you guys didn't have to do this. I told everyone not to bring gifts." Kaname smiled and leaned in to take a closer look at the parrot. Zero shot Yuuki an 'I told you so' kind of glance but she just stuck up her nose and went beside Kaname to admire the macaw. "What's his or her name?" He asked. Yuuki shrugged.

"It's a boy, but we wanted you to name it." She handed the parrot another biscuit and it squawked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what to name it. Maybe we should combine our names, for instance...Yuname."

Zero couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What, would you like it to have your name in it to, does Zurname sound better?" Kaname joked. Zero persisted laughing long enough to banter back, "What'-Z-ur-name-eh? Hey I got one! What about Paul...or Bob...hmmm, maybe something exotic like Antoine?" He mocked. This was really cracking Zero up.

"No, you idiot! We're not naming the parrot Paul or any of those. Besides, those names are too...common, and sound odd for a parrot. What about Taren. Its unique I guess." Yuuki said. Zero and Kaname shrugged. "Why not, sounds good enough to me." Kaname stood up straight. "Taren the parrot it's a pleasure to meet you." He laughed.

"Raaawk, meet you, me-meet you." Taren imitated. All three were amazed by this bird speaking ability. Of course Zero found out earlier that this bird is actually quite good at it when encouraged.

Yuuki went around behind the cage and tried to lift it because she decided she wanted the cage over by the window away from Zero's bed. "I thought he might like to look out the window, so he's not so bored when we're not here." She grabbed the cage and pulled up with all her strength, not yet activating the vampire power lying dormant within her. Her eyed brows knitted as she was clearly having a hard time. Finally her strength gave out and she set the large cage back on the ground. "I'm out of breath, this thing is huge!" Yuuki huffed.

"Rawww, that's what she said!" Taren whistled.

Zero burst out laughing hysterically once again, Kaname only chuckled with amusement. Yuuki on the other hand turned as red as a tomato.

She stomped over to Zero. "And who taught him that!" She leaned glaring daggers into his amethyst eyes.

"The bird's a smartass, what can I say." Zero gulped and backed up with an amused smile. Kaname and Zero lifted the cage over to the port window that was covered by a screen.

"Yeah, just like someone else I know." Yuuki muttered under her breath.

Zero moved the screen in front of the port window aside. He was surprised to see that the waves rolled past at the level of the window now. The storm was considerably worst then before. He covered the window quickly and turned to face Kaname and Yuuki.

"I'm thinking he might not want to look out the window right now," Zero cautioned.

* * *

Timed seemed to fly by as the night progressed. They had been at this party for 4 hours already, and even though the party was almost over, Zero found that he felt curious as to what Kaname planned to announce at the end of the night as they re-joined the guests in the ballroom. He rolled took off his jacket and laid it on the chair he sat on, rolling up his white dress shirt sleeves. It was warm in the ballroom, more than the rest of the ship.

Zero didn't have to wait any longer for his curiosity to be relieved.

Kaname took the stage. As he took the microphone off the stand he stepped back and handed the guitarist of the band the paper from his pants pocket. With a wry grin he spoke into the mic, "Hey everybody, I told you all that I would be making an announcement at the end of the night. I'm not saying you all have to go to your rooms right after this, but the band is getting tired and I don't intend to force them to play much more. Following my announcement is an original song dedicated to the person whom the announcement addresses. .." He stepped to the front of the stage.

"...Yuuki, would you please join me on stage?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Wine, Parrots and the Waltz part 2


	6. Wine, Parrots and the Waltz part 2

Ok, another chapter, yeah! Not as long as part 1, I changed around details from my original idea, but I think it works. Hopefully. Sorry if the coheirency is wack sometimes, thats just my mind going a bunch of different places at once, :P.

So anyway, here it is. tada :D

**Chapter 6: Wine, Parrots and the Waltz part 2**

Yuuki clutched the sides of her dress in fists as she nervously took the stage. Kaname and everyone clapped, she had no clue why. It wasn't as if she had just received a prestigious award, the longer she stood on stage in front of all those eyes, the more nervous she felt. The worst part was the anticipation, she had no clue what Kaname planned to announce, only that it was obviously important, or else he wouldn't have saved it until the end. Yuuki stood at Kaname's side waiting.

Everyone was waiting, including Zero who nervously knotted his fingers in his shirt as he crossed his arms over his chest. What was Kaname planning? He hoped Yuuki would be prepared because Kaname is a very unpredictable person ...as was he.

Kaname gave a signal to the guitarist who started to strum softly on his acoustic guitar. He turned to a small table behind him with two glasses of champagne, one with something rather peculiar floating about and sinking to the bottom. Zero couldn't make out what was in Yuuki's drink, but he had a feeling that if he let his thoughts care out to the conclusion he would regret the thought terribly.

At that moment it clued into both Yuuki and Zero that this song the guitarist was playing was a bit too familiar. Yuuki could see the anger swell in Zero's violet-silver eyes, sitting at the table in front of the stage. She realized it herself, that as the singer started to sing, this was Zero's song!

Kaname handed Yuuki a glass of champagne. She held his eyes with hers, brown-amber with dark chocolate brown. He knew she was feeling nervous and he didn't intend to keep her in the spot light for much longer. Kaname brushed his dark brown hair away from his eyes as he picked up his own glass. "Kaname, this is Ze--", Yuuki was interrupted.

"For a long time I have been waiting for the day when you would return to your true self Yuuki. From the time you lost your memory I knew it was my job to protect you. Our parents wanted you to grow up without fear, I'm sorry at times I couldn't keep you from the man who was determined to destroy you and our family. Now that you have reverted to your true self, and Rido is dead. I couldn't wait long enough to tell you...to remind you that...my love for you is boundless." The guest let out a cheesy 'aww' in unison. Zero cringed. She had completely forgotten what she was about to say.

Yuuki's breath started to come faster as her heart thudded in her chest. The dizzy feeling from before was making itself known again. Zero sat at his table getting more angry, and more jealous and more of every other destructive emotion now. He ran his hand through his silver hair, and waited for the inevitable conclusion.

"...As far back as I remember I have awaited this day to ask..."

Yuuki without thinking started to down the champagne without realizing its contents. Everyone watched with anticipation as to whether or not she would down the whole thing. At this moment all she could think about was that she needed to become less nervous in order to get through whatever Kaname had brought her up here for.

"Yuuki, stop!" Kaname tried to grab the glass but was too late as the shiny object at the bottom of the glass slipped into her mouth and into her throat. She gagged. _What the hell did was that?! _Yuuki started to choke and gasp as she clutched her throat in agony. The guests started to panic, a few offered to call an ambulance, but they must have not remembered they were on a boat at sea. Kaname went into action as his arm surrounded her chest. Kaname's fist was against Yuuki's abdomen, his thumb slightly above the navel and below the tip of the breastbone. He took his other fist and pressed it into the Yuuki's abdomen using four quick upward thrusts. This was also known as the Abdominal Thrust or the Heimlich Manoeuvre. One final cough and the metallic object dislodged itself flying out of her mouth into the air like a projectile.

Time slowed as the shining object hurled through the air. Zero, who was sitting at their table in front of the stage, felt the impact of the small object as a sudden sharp pained stung his forehead, right between his eyes. The object fell into his lap. Yuuki's breathing normalized until she realized she just spat that thing hard into Zero's face. Kaname's expression was tense as he watched the ex-human pick up the object and examine it. He didn't realize things would play out like this. Zero stood and up amongst the silent crowd. Everyone watched tensely as he approached the stage.

His left hand clenched holding the object as he stopped at the front of the stage. "Zero, I...I...didn't...I'm sorry...I." Yuuki gasped, babbled and stuttered but couldn't find any words at the moment that would even come close to making this situation less embarrassing and awkward. Zero was angrier than before and nothing anyone could say or do at this moment would make this ache lessen.

"Don't worry about it." Zero said in an icy cold tone and slammed his left hand on the stage floor. From his hand he left a shaking gold engagement ring. It had caused not just the piercing pain through his forehead... but a forceful blow to his heart._ This is it. She wouldn't deny him, she won't! _Kaname, Yuuki and the astonished guests watched Zero's back as he stormed past the tables, slamming the exit door.

The room fell to disturbing silence. Kaname walked to the ring, bending down to retrieve it. All Yuuki could think about was the hurt in Zero's eyes as they looked at her a moment past. She should have never convinced Kaname to invite him; if this was tonight's conclusion! He should have known using Zero's song wouldn't make this better. Yuuki didn't know who to blame, but at the moment it felt like it should be...herself...Kaname? She stood stationary in front of that unspoken crowd of strangers longing for them to disappear. This party was losing its appeal fast. Kaname put a resolute hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with his deep brown eyes. She knew he wanted an answer as he held the ring out to her. "Sorry I put the ring in the champagne, I thought it would be romantic and all, but I honestly did think you would down the whole glass and choke on it..." He smirked wickedly.

Yuuki froze. _He's expecting me to choose, at this very moment, one word could end it. What's my answer?! I cannot think with this increasing pressure! _She began to realize she had no other choice from the moment he had awoken her true self. _This was our destiny...our parent's destiny laid out for us, wasn't it? _Yuuki wondered if Kaname must've known she would convince him to invite Zero. Was Kaname just showing off? Yuuki couldn't say no, it would embarrass him on his birthday in front of all these people, _DAMN HIM!!_ She screamed inside as confusion and anger pained her chest making each rasping breath harsher then the last.

"...Yuuki, would you marry me." He said as if it was a line from a script. What made this so easy a question for him? The whole situation was becoming too surreal, like a Hollywood movie.

"How can you ask me so calmly and expect me to answer right away! That's just it...I ...I...need time!" Yuuki pushed his arms away from her fiercely as she leap off the wooden stage into the air. Burning tears filled in her eyes as she ran through the crowd towards the exit. She wished more than ever...that at this moment, this game would end.

Kaname stood frozen as he watched Yuuki leave. He felt his stomach drop.

_So...what now Yuuki?_

...

Rain pounded down in sheets across the gray horizon. The water swelled and concaved as it churned everything around including the cruise ship. Everyone had been blissfully unaware of this fact for a while; there were no windows in the ballroom after all. If one were to stand still enough, and was... sober enough, they could surly tell that now the ship swayed more aggressively.

Zero could feel the rain shower over the pale skin on his forearms, face and neck as he stood clenching the railing on deck. Eyes closed the rain and wind pounded his body with full force. It was undeniably certain that this trip was Zero's biggest mistake. The rain soaked the shirt that clung to his lithe figure. The rain was cold...but it didn't matter. Zero was certain Yuuki was going to agree to marry that arrogant pureblood, why wouldn't she. The good life was figuratively... and _literally _handed to her. Surly not even she could deny that.

_What kind of future could she possibly have with...me?_ _I'd be more of a burden then anything. Would it even matter if I had told her...my...uh...feeling? Goddamit, that even sounds awkward in my head. Has she realized that I need more than her blood to live? I need...but I shouldn't...want...her love. How does she feel about me? I guess it doesn't matter now that she has...him. _He brushed a shaking hand through his matted silver hair and gripped the railing, knuckles white. If this was how things were going to be...

"...Zero!" Yuuki yelled through the rain as she stood out of the rain by the exit. What was he doing standing in the rain? Without a second thought she stepped into the rain and rain towards him. He apparently never heard her the first time as he stood resolute facing the storm.

"Zero...you...I- ", she lost her balance on the slick deck and fell to the wet deck floor. Zero heard her this time as his head snapped around.

"Yuuki, what are you...why are you...here let me help you up." Zero stammered in shock as he helped the pureblood girl onto her feet. She gripped his wet shoulders for balance. "What are you doing out here?!" He shouted over the rain.

"What was that outburst for? Why did you storm out?!" she demanded with an equal amount of confusion in her brown eyes as she looked up at his violet ones. He was cold, like the rain that washed over them making her dress heavy and uncomfortable. Zero stepped back from her. "Don't ask me that. It's my own fault. I should have known this would happen sooner or later." Yuuki was surprised. Why did he get so upset, was it from being hit in the forehead...Kaname's recklessly romantic gestures maybe?

Then it hit her. Like the waves crashing against the hull, the wind and rain that pounded against her, tearing at her body, hair and dress. Why had she not realized it before, she was an idiot not to see it until now. Yuuki felt suddenly ill. She could be wrong but her mind couldn't be stopped as it put together pieces of the recent past.

"_What am I to you?" He asked me._

"_...I want these gentle hands...and this kind smile...even though I should not want such a thing."_

_His words...the look in his eyes...right before he almost...kissed me..._

"_Even if I have to sacrifice my leftover life for you, I'd not utter a word of complaint."_

Remembering these words further drove her to the conclusion that:

Zero, the boy who never had feelings for anyone before, in reality had concealed feelings all along...for one person in particular...herself, his childhood best friend.

...

Kaname had retreated from the stage. He felt unsettled and embarrassed by the recent display. You'd expect a pureblood like him to simply use his will to stop her in her tracks. It wasn't that easy since she herself was one.

He sat in his room now. The rain streamed down the window as the sound of the storm was all that filled the room. His ears didn't hear the rain now, because the voices in his head drowned it out. Over and over the question looped in his head. _What will Yuuki's decision be?_ He thought he knew the answer, but for once he was wrong.

_She seemed liked she would say yes, she loved me didn't she; like I love her. Yuuki just needs time to take it in. It's my fault for putting so much pressure on her. I supposed I will talk to her after she has a chance to think about it. I don't really know why, wasn't this how our life was to go anyway? Even knowing that fact for so long, I still fell in love with her. Please Yuuki, say you'll stay by my side forever...I'm not kidding, we can actually do that._

More than ever Kaname wanted his heart to be at ease; he had to approach her eventually. The sheets on his bed were soft as he rested on the bed, laying face up. He wondered how much Zero was affected by this; hopefully enough to leave his feeling for her dormant. Kaname sneered.

...

"So...miss soon-to-be Mrs. Kuran, your aim couldn't be any more impeccable." Zero shot at Yuuki sharp and sarcastically. Yuuki snapped out of her daze. That comment was shockingly direct, coming from Zero.

"Zero...I didn't answer him...I couldn't!" She shouted over the rain that chilled her to the bone. Zero's eyes widened. "What did you think!? It was too much pressure in front of all those people!" He rubbed his neck with his hand and turned away.

"But you would've said yes, am I right." Zero looked back at her over his shoulder. Yuuki started to believe in her theory even more at this point, Zero was acting jealous, a sure sign. But yet she could never know for sure unless she asked. Hah, she couldn't just ask. That would seem too random, even now...but she could hint.

"If someone whom you've had a crush on since you were young, and has show active interest in you up until now, suddenly asks you to marry them and you've been used to that idea as something unreal that could only happen in a fairytale. And at that moment, all eyes were on you to simply give the appropriate answer...you'd think it would be simple! Would you still answer 'yes'?" Yuuki took an inhaling breath, since she hadn't taken one through that whole speech.

Zero stared. Was she testing him? What was she getting at? He figured this would be an easy 'yes' for her. He hadn't realized how big of a deal this was to her, wasn't this how things were supposed to be. Surly two purebloods made a better couple than...an ex-human vampire and a pureblood. Zero couldn't help she was a true vampire, he had fallen in love with her as a human, when he was still human, before being turned into a level D awaiting his level E fate.

_Oh, how fate screws with us._

"What do you mean?" Zero asked bewildered. "Are you saying you're uncertain about Kaname?"

A tear streamed down Yuuki's cheek. "I...I..." The tears went unnoticed as the rain drenched her hair that clung to her cheeks, neck and shoulders. Yuuki was more confused than ever.

Zero could sense it in her voice. She was incredibly unsure and confused and the unjustifiable amount of alcohol in her system didn't help either. Zero closed the gap between them as he wrapped his arms around the shivering girl. She leaned her head against his chest, quietly sobbing.

"Come, we should go back inside. It wouldn't be good if we catch a cold." He spoke softly in her ear. She nodded. They were both soaked to the bone and shivering.

"It was your idea in the first place, fool." Yuuki sniffled as they walked up a sheltered stair case that led to the main floor. Zero smiled a melancholic smile.

_What do I do... now that I feel I must confess?_

**Next Chapter: **Crimson Daze


	7. Crimson Daze

Ok, this is kinda one of those in-between the action kinda chapters. ...and your gonna think Yuuki's dream is disrturbing and random, but pay attension to the overall theme of her dream...hehe that rhythms. :P Do I detect a hint of forshadowing...Egade! XD lol.

This chapter was a pain in the ass to publish. I wrote out the chapter in a note book, before I could type it on an availible computer. I can't use mine at the moment, except for now. Anyway chapter 8 will be filled with a bunch of action, etc. because I wanted to wrap the story up in 5 more chapters.

**Warning: Graphic violence (blood)** what vampire story doesn't have it :P Poor Zero.

Peace-out. :) Enjoy.

**Chapter 7 – Crimson Daze**

It was four o'clock in the morning. The guests didn't stay long after Kaname left. The ballroom was dark and silent. A few candles flickered in the dark. Yuuki and Zero walked lightly through the dimly lit hallways. They could hear voices coming from some of the rooms, telling that most of the guests were still awake, they wouldn't be asleep for another 2 hours or so until the sun rose. Unlike Zero who was very tired, drunk and worn out, he could tell Yuuki felt the same. Still dripping wet they arrived at Zero's room. "You can come in and dry off if you want." He offered to Yuuki. Her long hair had dried a little but it was still damp, and the dress she wore was a mess of clumped and wrinkled wet fabric. She nodded in thanks as Zero swiped his key and opened the door.

His foot crinkled as he stepped into the darkness. Switching on the light, he realized that under his left foot was a piece of paper. He picked it up warily and recognized it immediately. "Why my song Yuuki, what makes it so special." Zero sighed. He was no longer angry, it required energy. Yuuki knew Zero felt upset because Kaname didn't ask him first. He handed her the paper as he took off is soggy shoes and laid them on a nearby heater. The room was warm, a relief from the cold they had encountered earlier. Yuuki slipped off her high heels and laid them beside his shoes, her height decreases to her normal size...she found this a little disappointing. Zero stood in front of his round porthole window staring outside. He seemed to be waiting for something.

The rest of Zero's song read as follows:

_I reach for your love, will you turn away?_

_Fearing this is not smart,_

_I stand before you, I dare not stray,_

_The malice hunger that pulls us apart,_

_He is your knight and you are his day,_

_The hateful reason, that sears my heart._

_Will you turn away?_

Yuuki read the rest and looked up at him. He walked slowly to the bathroom and retrieved two large towels. "Here you can use one," he handed her a towel and walked to his closet. She took the towel in one hand and set the paper down on his bed. That was Yuuki's proof. He looked depressed now. Yuuki felt just as depressed because he felt depressed, she didn't know why he could affect her mood so easily. Strange thoughts ran through her mind, it might have been the drink but these things she never thought of before. She thought about Zero. Differently than before, she had been thinking about him and their friendship and for some reason it felt like it...could be more. Yuuki couldn't deny she started to feel that way about Zero in the past but she merely pushed those feeling aside. Yuuki dismissed those feelings as nothing more than friendship. In the end, she found herself starting to slowly feel those forgotten and hidden feelings once more. Yuuki need to confirm her uncertainties.

"You promised you'd play the song for me, remember?" Yuuki said as she gave him the crumpled paper back.

Zero laughed dryly. "I don't have my guitar here. And I'm sure as hell not singing A cappella."

Yuuki sighed.

"If you want to hear it that badly, I'll play it as soon as we get back to Cross Academy."

Zero looked over at Yuuki who was drying her hair with the towel. "Hey..." he spoke in a soft voice. She looked up at him; her eyes reflected the dim light by a small bedside lamp. "...your dress is still pretty wet, did you want to change into dryer clothes. I can walk you up to you're...and...err Kaname's room." Zero pulled out a tee shirt and long plaid pyjama pants for himself.

Yuuki walked over to Zero and started looking through his closet. "No. I...can't see him right now. He'll only ask me what my answer is, I haven't decided." To Zero's surprise she took a tee shirt and pyjama pants out of his closet and waltzed into the bathroom. Zero laughed, Yuuki was so stubborn.

The bathroom door creaked open as Yuuki emerged. The TV was on in the bedroom as Zero lay on the bed watching it lazily. Yuuki entered. He took notice of her presence. Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail exposing her neck. A familiar thought made itself known. Her exposed neck...blood...Zero tensed. He felt that oh so familiar soreness in his chest. This was not a good time, but when was? It seemed like every time Zero needed blood, it somehow made the situation awkward. This time was no exception.

"Hey." Yuuki said crawled up onto the bed to sit cross-legged beside him. He didn't move his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Hey", he replied. "Where did you put your dress?" Picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"I hung it in the bathroom to dry with a coat hanger from the closet." She sighed. The program on looked like it was boring the hell out of Zero as she could see his blank stare through his silver bangs. Zero swallowed and pressed a hand to his throat. The tattoo on the other side of Yuuki glowed red.

Yuuki shifted to face him and ran fingers through her hair. "Zero, your lyrics...whom are they about?" This was it, the opportune moment to find out the truth.

Zero sluggishly lifted himself to sit, leaning back against the headboard. _No Yuuki, please don't. Not now. Please not now. _He was not in the mood for more emotional stuff at the moment. He shifted closer to her. Now Yuuki realized the reason for his tense posture. Zero was hungry. Somehow this didn't faze her anymore. His breath increased.

His arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. His arm held her there; her eyes fell self-consciously to her hands rested on her legs. She felt his heated breath on her neck. Yuuki felt her face warm up as he whispered soft words against her ear. "The song is about you Yuuki, my ...confession to you." She gasped.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. Yuuki's breath hitched in her throat as she felt an electric shock shoot up her spine as his lips made contact with her skin. Why did she just react like that?! Yuuki breath increased as her heart thudded in her chest. Zero's lips moved against her skin. _Hurry up damn it!_ Zero paused for a moment. His fangs throbbed as they extended, grazing the skin, Yuuki's jaw clenched in anticipation. _Zero is sure taking his freaking time._

Zero's fangs sunk in. The initial pain was familiar to Yuuki, but slowly it faded. Zero's fangs didn't hurt. He drank slowly as Yuuki's hand came up to his head, twining fingers through his silver hair. It had been a while since Zero last drank, and he was hungry. Yuuki's other hand clenched his arm tighter.

Minutes passed, Yuuki had no clue how many. Her head swam and dizziness made her feel like collapsing. "Zero..." she breathed. He didn't respond. He continued to drink. "Zero..!" Yuuki cried as she pushed his chest away. Zero withdrew his fangs and looked up at Yuuki with a soft hazed expression with glazed eyes. A few drops of blood remained on his lips. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's...ok I guess. I just feel light headed that's all." Yuuki turned away, her head pounded and her heart rate increases steadily.

Zero felt light headed himself. The alcohol in her blood didn't help in the least. If anything it made him more dizzy and delirious feeling. Resting back against the soft pillows and put a shaking hand over his forehead and eyes. Yuuki blood felt like a drug.

She turned to face Zero who lay down beside her. A drop of her blood clung to the side of his lip. Without any prior intensions Yuuki leaned over him with her arm leaning on the other side of his body. Zero removed his hand with surprise as Yuuki leaned above him. Her lips met his as her tongue licked off the blood.

Zero froze as Yuuki sat up again and turned to the TV with a playful smile. Zero sat up. _What the hell just happened!? Did Yuuki just kiss me?_ Zero's heart began to thud wildly in his chest, his insides knotted. He must be delirious.

Zero leaned towards Yuuki who started to sway unconsciously back and forth. "Yuuki, what was-..."

Yuuki's hand went to her head as she swayed, and then she fell back on the bed. "Yuuki...?" Zero turned to nudge her shoulder. His hand felt the pulse on her neck..._still alive, but unconscious...crap. _He sat back up and looked at the clock on the bedside table; it wouldn't hurt for him to sleep as well. Zero's head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was rest. Pulling up the blanket over Yuuki he turned off the TV and light and left the room. Even though his emotions pulled him back in the other direction, he knew it would be better if her slept on the sofa.

Rain drizzled down the window as Zero closed his wary eye lids. Final thoughts entered and left his mind before sleep overcame him. _What was Yuuki's meaning behind the kiss? What are her feelings towards me? Will she remember in the morning...and what will Kaname do if he finds out?_

...

Morning came and the ship rocked gently against the current. The storm had lifted a little, as light rain pattered against Kaname's window. He slept silently in his and Yuuki's room. Yuuki had not returned, even though Kaname had waited for her for a few hours. He was tired and sleep was the only option now, he knew Yuuki wouldn't be back for a while. He had obviously upset her.

_Darkness surrounded her as two men stood on two white pedestals looking down at her. Their voices called down to her. She recognized them. Kaname and Zero the two men she loved. A voice spoke from the darkness. It urged her to choose, or risk losing them both. Yuuki griped her long dress tight as she tried to run towards the large white columns. Metal bars erected in front of her block her path. She had to choose, but she couldn't. The voice loomed over her, pushing her to choose. Suddenly two dark figures appeared behind both Zero and Kaname, they were not aware of them. Each figure was cloaked and they revealed from under their cloaks a large metallic scythe; Artemis. They each had one, and she did not. Yuuki cried out, warning them to turn around. They were pleeing for her to choose them. Kaname spoke to Yuuki, convincing her with his persuasive words. Hypnotising words filled her head as his velvet voice flooded through her senses. His voice was hers as if he had put words in her mouth. "I choose...Kaname." Yuuki clasped her hand over her mouth but it was too late. The voice boomed as the menacing figure moved the scythe to Zero's throat. Zero swallowed hard as a solemn tear moved slowly down his pale cheek. "Yuuki...I..."Zero's voice was hoarse, eyes filled with emotion unexpressed. Yuuki's body was numb and shaking._

"_...Zero." Yuuki collapsed to the floor; tears flowing freely, her heart ached unbearably, she just uncontrollably said those sentencing words! _

"_...I... lov-".The figure's movements were swift as the scythe ran across Zero's throat effortless and gracefully. Blood welled in pools across his neck then flowed freely down his pale skin. _

"_...ZERO!!" Yuuki's cry pierced through the darkness echoing off invisible walls. Zero's body fell forward, meeting the ground with a sickening thud. Kaname was lowered from the pedestal by the dark figure, then the figure vanished. He reached out to embrace her but she pushed him away and ran to the ex-human's side. Crimson life flooded from his neck as she kneeled in the pool surrounding Zero's lifeless body. She choked from her tears as she embraced his inert body, still warm but slowly cooling. Kaname stood behind her silent and unremorseful. _

Yuuki awoke with tears streaming down her face; she sat up sharply and started to sob uncontrollably. Gray light filtered through the window in Zero's bedroom. Suddenly she felt the full affect of the alcohol she consumed last night, the hangover from hell. It took Yuuki a moment to realize her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, but she had no memory of getting there. Looking at the clock she realized it was 12:00 noon. Sliding out of the cover she gingerly crept towards the door. She dried her tears with her tee shirt when she realized she was wearing men's pyjamas! This surly wasn't Kaname's, it must be...

"Zero...!" Yuuki cried and ran into the living room to find a man asleep uncomfortably on the couch. Zero stirred at the sound of her voice, blinking a few times, dazed and confused. As his vision improved as he saw Yuuki run towards him. She fell on top of him softly as she embraced him crying. His head felt like a building that had just been demolished, but slowly last night came back to him. Memories of the dinner, the dancing, the ..._proposal_, the rain, drinking her narcotic blood ...the _kiss?_ It felt like a crazy wacked out dream, but yet he was lying with her here, she whom was clad in his clothes, and a massive hangover. He hoped he didn't miss any _important_ details. He couldn't afford that...neither could she.

"Yuuki, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Zero said concerned as he tilted up her chin to look at her face. She looked into his amethyst eyes; they seemed to search her very soul for the answer.

"A nightmare Zero, you were in it, Kaname was in it...it was so horrible. They killed you Zero, blood everywhere!" She sobbed as she laid her head against his chest. Her finger knotted in the blanket.

"Your awake now, I'm ok. Nothing is going to happen to me. It was just a nightmare." Zero reassured, bringing a hand to softly pat Yuuki's hair. Her sobbing stopped to just a sniffle now and again. She felt safe here, with Zero close to her. She had to get a hold of herself it was just a nightmare.

Taren sat in his cage; he had just woken up as well. He had been sleeping since last night. Too bad for him he'll have to get used to Kaname's nightly schedule.

Yuuki could feel Zero's heart beat steadily. Her head rested on his chest as it rose and fell. Yuuki's eyes were on Taren as he cleaned his feathers. The light coming from the window beside Taren's cage was more bearable then Yuuki thought. The sun hide behind the clouds, making the sky appear a melancholic gray. The rain had momentarily stopped to her surprise and made her curious as to what the outside of the ship was like.

Pushing herself lightly off Zero, Yuuki sat at the end of the couch and swung his legs off lightly to place them on the carpet. The carpet was plush under his feet.

Yuuki straightened out a few wrinkles in her...uh...Zero's shirt with her hand distractedly. "Hey...it's not raining now...did you want to go on an adventure?" She said with a spark in her eye. Zero smirked; Yuuki had that mischievous look in her eyes. Yet he didn't see the harm in it. It probably wouldn't stay like this for long. This might be the only time they can check out the outside of the ship.

Yuuki admitted to Zero that she just started getting used to vampire hours as she stood. "We should also try to get breakfast too, and bring some fruit back for Taren."

"Rawkk..pizza..pi..pizza!" Taren squawked.

"He caught on to some of the pizza commercials on TV." Zero sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, leaning over his knees.

Yuuki laughed musically as Zero stood off the couch and made his way to the closet lazily. She skipped after him tugging his shirt sleeve. He stopped short; Yuuki bumped into his back.

"What now?" He turned around and put both hands on her shoulders.

"C'mon let's hurry before it rains again!"

"Wait." Zero said as grabbed a pair of complementary slippers out of the closet. Yuuki hastily grabbed Zero's wrist, dragging him strongly towards the door.

"I guess we're not changing first?"

"No one is awake now anyway...what? Are you embarrassed about walking around in your PJ'S?"

Zero rolled his eyes as he handed her the slippers. He put on his shoes and they left Taren alone once again. "We'll come back for you." Yuuki promised the bird as she closed the door.

Only their footsteps could be heard in the quiet hallway. They intended to be as silent as possible. Yuuki found the door that led to the deck outside of the ship at the end of the hall.

The wind blew strongly as Yuuki stepped onto the deck. Zero followed suit, closing the door behind him. There was no evidence of the sun whatsoever. If every day were like this you'd think the sun never existed. Instead it was replaced by an endless mass of gray above and surrounding them. The water swelled around them as it reflected the depressing tone of the sky above. This weather without doubt had a habit of dampening moods. However, this had little effect on Yuuki...Zero...didn't feel much different than his usual self.

Yuuki skipped up the deck ahead of Zero who walked slowly behind her, watching the water then watching her. "Hey, slow down...you could slip!" Zero warned. He was starting to feel like a protective parent with a child at a swimming pool.

As Zero caught up with Yuuki, she ran up a small flight of stairs. He followed her to a patio facing the front of the ship. It was a part of a restaurant; a glass wall separated the inside from outside.

Cool wind blew through Yuuki's long hair tied into a ponytail. He just passed back and forth before he came to stand beside her. Yuuki looked up at him with large brown eyes, examining him. Zero seemed to blend in with the atmosphere; hair matching the colour of the sky almost exactly. "You know...your eyes are silver at the moment." Yuuki said and Zero smirked with embarrassment as his eyes fell from hers to his hands rested on the metal rail.

"It's because everything is gray out here." He answered dully.

"Yeah, you're probably right; I think they're stunning." Yuuki smiled making Zero turn away hiding his slight blush.

"Uh...yeah...thanks" Zero stuttered in his attempt to sound detached.

"...Anytime."

Turning back after a long moment of discomfited silence he faced Yuuki who was staring down at the white-capped water below. A few sea gulls drifted in the sky above the bow of the ship. Zero watched her earnestly. Yuuki seemed oddly quiet for once. She never failed in making him curious; he wondered what was behind her change in mood. Lost in thought maybe? Everyone gets those moments once in awhile.

Yuuki did have one of those moments. Her eyes were open but she was not seeing, or rather she didn't bother to comprehend what she was seeing-- caught in a daydream. There was still that looming question in the air. She was kidding herself thinking she could ignore it.

Zero's eyes rested on Yuuki, leaning on the railing. Her enigmatic state perplexed him intensely now.

"Are you going to say something, or continue staring at me like an idiot?" Yuuki lifted her head from her propped up elbow giving Zero a wry grin. It appeared she returned from where her mind has kidnapped her.

_If I could I would. _Zero shock the thought from his head and instead replied, "Uhh...I was just thinking that..." He trailed off. His eyes fell to her throat. She raised her head more and crossed her arms on the railing waiting for his sentence to conclude.

"...that...you shouldn't walk around this place tempting people like that."

Yuuki pushed off the railing facing him with a puzzled expression. "Like what?"

Zero arms were within reach of her as he raised his hand and poked her in the neck.

"Hey!" She scowled. With his other hand he pulled out the elastic hair band that held her ponytail in one swift motion. Yuuki hair fell out of the ponytail flowed across her neck and back; his heart skipped a beat.

"In case you haven't figured it out by now...bare necks + vampires equals blood buffet waiting to happen." He retorted. Yuuki's eyebrows knit together as she crossed her arms.

"Gee Zero, thanks for saving me from...hmmm nothing." Yuuki bantered. He could only shrug his shoulders. She walked past him snatching the hair tie out of his fingers. "All the potential threats are asleep at the moment. It's just you and I... unless you really don't have much self control." She joked looking over her shoulder at him. Zero laughed cynically and deflected her comment as he walked beside her, heading down the stairs. "Let's go inside, I'm hungry." She said casually. Zero gasped and grabbed his throat. "Not for that!" She laughed; Zero was a bad actor anyway. But Yuuki lied; even if Zero was joking...he was right. Unlike him, she _could_ take blood tablets...it didn't always mean she _wanted_ to.

...

**Next Chapter:** Factors and Zeros


	8. Factors and Zeros

Sorry this took a while. I had to re-write it. It ended up being a little shorter, but next chapter will be longer for sure. But it will probably take longer. Anyways Im glad this chapter is finally posted. : yeh. The title is based off a math section I worked on last week called Factors and 'Zeros',yeah. I have a ton more Zero related puns too, but I'll save those for later. Speaking of Zero, I was practicing drawing with vectors, if you wanna check it out there a link on my bios page.

As far as chapters go, there are 7 more chapters to go. Sorry about the lack of ZEKIness in this chapter. Way more to come, promise. :D

**Chapter 8 – Factors and Zeros**

Thin curtains failed at their job, at least as far as a vampire was concerned. Light managed its way through the translucent material. Gray light; lifeless and dull fell in lines across Kaname's sleeping form.

_Footsteps, voices..._

Echoing through Kaname's subconscious was the distant sound of footsteps and voices drawing near. Acute vampire hearing was definitely an inconvenience at times. They filed his mind, drifting, emerging from a dream-like state. He realized as his dream materialized, that the voices were familiar. Kaname became aware of the world again. The noises drew closer each minute.

Kaname sighed tiredly as he rolled onto his back. His eyes took some effort to open as he rubbed them with the heel of his palms. Lying there silently, Kaname listened.

_...A man's voice...Zero. _Kaname was suddenly filled with a rush of energy. Like lightning across the sky, he was at the window on a flash. Leaving sheets rumpled and messed, Kaname didn't hesitate to pull back those _enemy_ curtains revealing what they hid from him. Surprisingly the gray was tolerable.

Kaname spotted the pair walking up the deck of the ship. _Why isYuuki awake at this hour? And more importantly, why is she with Zero!? Zero is...laughing? _An unfamiliar sight for the pureblood, which always thought Zero, was incapable of such a thing. Apparently he was. Yuuki poked him a few times in the shoulder then he tousled her already messed up hair with his hand. Zero and Yuuki were normally like this, Kaname thought to himself. As they neared, suspicion turned into frustration that escalated into red hot fury. The reason for Kaname's reaction was based on his recent observation of the 'friendly pair."

Both in PJs, Yuuki in what he assumed were Zero's, Kaname's blood began to boil. Vigorous rage shot through every nerve in his body. His mentality and assumptions surly got the better of him. The room's door lacked the same speed he had because the door couldn't seem to open fast enough for the pureblood. A furious Kaname stormed into the deserted hallway. A furious vampire; especially a pureblood, was like doom written in ink. However, a furious pureblood, hell-bent on finding truth and would do anything in his power to get it, was like doom carved in stone.

The lights in the hallway were no match for the powerful aura radiating off Kaname's body. The invisible force overloaded each circuit, causing each light to burst, littering the path behind him.

_Mental note to self: Get a staff member to clean that. _Kaname contemplated.

...

"You may be lacking in iron. That's why you've been so tired lately. Protein also gives you energy. That might be also why you're so pale."

"Hey!" Zero exclaimed.

"...Speaking of which, we should probably get some breakfast soon, I'm hungry." Yuuki dragged as Zero nodded dully, hardly paying attention.

"Whatever, Dr. Kuran," Zero sighed.

"Don't start with me, I'm warning yah now." Yuuki challenged.

They walked towards the door leading back inside the ship until Zero paused briefly to acknowledge Yuuki. "Oh really, what are you going to do...aside from nag me to death about my health and wellness?" He retorted.

"Lots of things, you'd be surprised. Actually you should be _scared._" She emphasised the last word attempting to sound intimidating, failing miserably. "I have all this power I have no clue how to use, so be prepared for something unexpect –..."

**BAM**! The large gray door opened out blindingly fast, so much so that Zero couldn't blink before the steel surface pounded into his body. The side of his face meet steel first; the impact was comparable to being hit by a fast moving vehicle. The force sent his vulnerable body backward, hitting the cold hard wall. Zero cried out in pain from the impact, collapsing to the floor.

Yuuki's brain took a second to register what had just happened. She was in utter shock as she stood in front of Kaname who remained motionless in the door way. "Zero!" she screeched as she dashed to the ex-human's side. Zero's body curled, feeling the strong pain piercing through him.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Kiryu." Kaname replied smugly. He didn't intend it purposely, but he didn't mind the outcome at this point. Zero cursed under his breath as Yuuki shot Kaname the most infuriated glance she could muster. Zero pushed his body to sit against the wall, gasping and wrenching from the pain. He brings a hand to his face, which hurt in equal amounts. Removing his hand from his face, Zero realized that his cheek was bleeding. Yuuki's eyes zeroed in no pun intended on the red line making its way down his cheek. Inches were the distance that separated Yuuki now. Yuuki's heated crimson gaze was fixed on blood, Kaname noticed immediately after.

Zero tensed. His eyes watched hers, they turned redder still. Yuuki's hand reached out. He caught her wrist with his hand before she got any closer. With his other hand he painfully wiped the blood from his cheek.

Kaname took hold of her arm and lifted her to stand swiftly. He couldn't help looking into her eyes, even for him, this was a strange thing to see. He swallowed a lump in his throat as his heart pulsed with jealousy and anger. "I'm going to ask you bluntly. It seems it's the best way to avoid misunderstanding." Kaname placed gently but firm hands on Yuuki's shoulders. Zero pulled himself to stand using the railing of a stair case beside the door as balance. "Why did you not return last night? Why are you with him? And have you or have you not yet decided if you want to marry me?" Kaname asked as calmly as he could but clenched his teeth to keep from yelling at her. Yuuki felt cold under is touch. He wanted her to go back inside soon.

Yuuki remained silent, gaze unwavering and faded red. Zero stood behind her silently, the pain started to lessen already, due to un-humanlike healing.

Kaname wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, but she stopped him. He was caught by her gaze, captured by it. He realized he couldn't yell, not at Yuuki.

It became clear to Kaname. Yuuki was avoiding him. She went to Zero, because she feels comfort with him. They have been close almost ceaselessly, and Kaname felt as if he were more like and idol to her then a confidant; simply admired. He always felt like Yuuki wanted to say more than she did, editing out sometimes what she thought he wouldn't want to hear. Kaname hated to admit it but he envied how freely Zero could protect her. And when she showed the same attention to Zero in return, Kaname couldn't help but wish it was himself.

Kaname's hands slide off Yuuki's shoulders to his sides. Her gaze fell to the floor. Kaname sighed. "Everyone will be attending a dinner at 7; we are expected to arrive at the island by 9-10pm. Please tell me by then if you have decided to accept my proposal. I would rather here a 'no', rather than wait an eternity to have my heart broken." Hurt pained his soft voice.

"Kaname..." Yuuki placed a hand on his shoulder, tears welling up in her eyes. Awkwardness plagued Zero, wishing he was somewhere..._anywhere_ else. Kaname put a soft hand over Yuuki's and lifted it from his shoulder.

"Please Yuuki, tell me by the end of tonight," Kaname pasted her gracefully, pausing to look at Zero before entering through the door. Zero slowly moved beside Yuuki.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat."

Yuuki nodded and followed him inside.

...

Yuuki and Zero arrived at the kitchen. It was big and sparkling clean with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. Yuuki strolled over to the large island counter in the centre or the room. She took a wooded stool out from underneath and sat atop it facing Zero. He was at the large stainless steel fridge. The doors were open, revealing a vast assortment of food, and beverages. His eyes widened, contemplating all the possible dishes he could create. There was so much, it was unbelievable. Yuuki gazed at the fridge and its contents. "So, what are you hungry for?" He asked her finally.

"An omelette," Yuuki replied.

"An omelette... You can have whatever you like... and you want an omelette?" Zero asked jokingly.

Yuuki pouted. He laughed and took out the ingredients from the fridge. "I guess I'll have the same."

Zero laid the ingredients out on the counter as he took out a frying pan from a cupboard. He took out a cutting board also and started to chop vegetables while Yuuki put some butter in the pan. She watched it melt. "Can I help?" Yuuki asked.

"Maybe, I'll see." Zero shrugged. "Can you cook? I don't mind cooking you know. You don't have to."

"I'm sure it's not that hard." Yuuki smiled.

Zero was ready to add the ingredients to the eggs, but first the bacon in another frying pan had to be added. He reached for that frying pan but Yuuki beat him to it.

"Here, its ok let me try." She insisted. Yuuki took the frying pan in her hand and lifted it up.

"Wait Yuuki –..." Zero started. Her hand tilted slightly but accidently, enough for some of the liquid from the pan to spill over. The burner underneath ate it as a flame engulfed the frying pan.

"AHHHH," Yuuki screamed as Zero grabbed the pan from her hand, the flamed dyed from lack of fuel. Zero shut off the burner and placed the pan back down.

"I think were done now." He said and appeared startled. Yuuki felt the heat from that blaze and was more than frightened herself.

...

Yuuki and Zero sat at a table in the restaurant they saw earlier. It was dark inside accept for the gray light coming from the big glass wall. Yuuki and Zero sat across from each other, eating in silence. Moments passed, Yuuki looked distracted as Zero finished his meal first. "You're still thinking about what Kaname said earlier aren't you?" Yuuki looked up a Zero with dark ominous eyes.

"That's none of your concern." Yuuki answered coldly. Zero could help feeling somewhat uneasy now, Yuuki's moods were becoming unpredictable and it scared him a little...ok, a lot.

"I'm sorry, you seemed worried. I just thought if you needed someone to talk to..." He said softly as his gaze fell from hers sombrely.

"Don't make this so goddamn hard for me!" Yuuki snapped. The table shook as she stood up from it and slammed her hands down on the surface. Zero was shocked as he looked up at her angered face. Her knuckles were white as they clenched the dark green table cloth in her fists.

"...what are you..." Zero started but was interrupted by Yuuki, she was laughing. This perplexed him more to hear that it was not a happy laughter but a rather cynical kind. He could feel the air chill around him. It was strange. Yuuki released her grip on the table cloth picking up her dishes. He got up from his chair and followed her as she stormed back towards the kitchen. Zero found Yuuki's strange behaviour dreadfully confusing.

Yuuki put her plate and utensils in the sink. Zero was still behind her demanding to know what the hell he did to anger her this much.

"Yuuki...if you just..." He said as she turned abruptly to face him. Zero had a concerned look written across his face. There was more on his mind then he let on. He still wondered about yesterdays "kiss" or whatever it was, he still wondered about Yuuki's hesitation to marry Kaname. He was sure he was holding her back from having the kind of life she deserved to have with Kaname, the life she was destined to have. He didn't believe he deserved her not matter who tried to tell him otherwise.

"I'm not trying to make it hard for you. If you want, I can leave now and not become involved with you at all! In fact, maybe it's for the best! I'm sure I won't be able to mess things up between you and Kaname if we no longer see each other." Zero clenched his teeth.

Yuuki approached him. "I don't want you to leave me...ever." She leaned in unexpectedly as her arms wrapped around Zero's slender waist. He looked down at her surprised as she buried her head in his chest. "That's why it's so hard me, I've finally chosen." Zero froze. Yuuki tilted her head up to meet his amethyst eyes.

"And I am afraid...that you'll want to leave, that _he'll _want you to. I'm going to marry Kaname, that's the right choice to make." Yuuki stepped back from Zero. He held her gaze.

"Right...no doubt." Zero softly sighed.

"It also doesn't help to know how you feel about me." Yuuki gaze fell to the floor as she passed Zero. He turned to see her paused at the door way.

"I'm sorry if that bothers you..."

Yuuki turned her head back to Zero. He stood there looking at her, so vulnerable. She knew she was the only one in the world whom he opened himself up to; she hated seeing him hurt like this.

"When you told me about how you feel...I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure about Kaname, myself or how I felt about you."She brushed a long brown strand of hair out of her face. "I guess when it comes down to it, were better off like this." She turned around and stepped into the darkness of the hall.

Zero leaned against a granite counter and ran a hand through his silver hair. "It may be what Kaname wants...but is it truly what you want?" Zero said quietly to her even though she wasn't there. It didn't matter if she heard him. He lost her, that much was certain.

**Next Chapter: An End to Us pt.1**


	9. An End to Us part 1 reedited

**Hey guys, I took the time to re-edit this chapter. I think this version is definitly better and fits with the story. :) I replaced Kaname with Dave the assasin in the hand-cuff scene. :)**

**Chapter 9:** An End to Us pt. 1

Life is full of choices. Hard choices, easy ones; Yuuki never seemed to have it easy though. It was always the hard questions. The ones with disadvantages no matter what her answer was. Sometimes they even hurt the people she loved. This time that was the case.

The sunset was a wonderful relief from the colourless sky she had gotten used to over the past few days. The sunset was a beautiful pink and lavender-violet hue that stretched out over the vast sea, fading into the navy blue sparkling water. _Violet......his eyes are this colour._ Yuuki placed her chin in the palm of her hand as she leaned on a railing overlooking the sea at the bow of the ship. She was on a balcony that leads off of the deck, a story up from the main floor. It was beautiful up here, and lonely. Nobody would bother her up here. She wanted to be alone. Today did not start of the way she would have liked, and she knew it was bound to end similarly. All Yuuki could think about were choices, decisions she made. She couldn't help but dwell on their outcome. She reviewed her current circumstances.

_I was practically Kaname's girlfriend before his birthday_

_He proposed under the impression that I would be thrilled, so he showed off by surprising me in front of all those people (a wrong move on his part)_

_Me, who was overcame by the whole thing ended up making Zero upset. He said he was sure I would accept Kaname's proposal, making me even more confused as to why Zero was suddenly acting that way. Then it hit me. Zero had feelings for me. Did I have feelings for him?_

_Both being drunk and soaked from the rain, we went to Zeros room. After he drinks my blood he confessed in a roundabout way, that he does have feeling for me. And what do I do.....kiss him. Foolish, utterly foolish. Because I realized then, and what I admit to now is...._

_I do love Zero. As a best friend, now I know it is something more. I made this into more of an irreversible mess. Zero doesn't know, but I think he's catching on. I accidently gave him a few hints, so what if I slip up under pressure. I'm only hu....never mind. _

_Now I'm marrying Kaname. The other man I love.... I think. I've grown up admiring him. That re-occurring theme again called destiny comes into play. Keeping the bloodline pure and all that jazz. And then there is Zero. Whom doesn't understand me; at all at this point. I can't encourage our relationship to grow into anything beyond friendship. It will only hurt him more. As much as I want to just tell him I feel the same way, I must ignore those feelings. Surly this must be some phase I'm going through. I know I'll be happier with the man whom I've grown to love, rather than my sudden crush on a friend. _

Yuuki understood what her decision meant. But she didn't feel any better. The breeze blew through her long brown hair and her eyelashes as she closed her eyes. She pictured her life with Kaname. As much as she would protest, he would spend money on a huge house. They would live there together happily, probably with children, and Kaname would have an important job that helps many people.

A simple life...

A peaceful life...

Yuuki stood up and placed her hand on the railing, opening her eyes. The sun disappeared into the water as twilight set in. Tonight she would tell Kaname, she couldn't keep him waiting much longer. The dinner was shortly, and she had to get ready.

.......

Guests filled into the restaurant on the ship. The restaurant Yuuki and Zero visited previously. Tables were set all over. Two raised sections of the restaurant faced each other with tables set up there; the big glass wall was located in the middle space, with other table set up in front. Guest began placing their orders as waitresses and waiters shuffled around to each table. Tiny lights were scattered, they were the centre pieces on each table, candles that were decorated to match the burgundy table clothes. The restaurant was dimly lit but the candles illuminated the tables beautifully.

Kaname was on edge as he sat at a table in one of the raised sections. He watched the guests below with little interest. Takuma climbed the stairs and made his way to Kaname's table. He pulled out a chair and sat beside him. "So, has Yuuki said anything since yesterday?" The blond asked. Kaname looked over at his friend who rested his hands on the table.

"Not, yet." He said melancholically. Kaname picked up a silver fork and balanced the middle on his finger.

Takuma sighed. "I hope in the end everything will work out between both of you. She might have just been a little overwhelmed, that's all." Takuma turned his head and fixed his gaze at the door on the far side of the room. A girl emerged from it wearing a black dress and hair down. The dress was long and the straps were thin with a black flower pinned on one shoulder.

"She's here now." Takuma said as he stood. The table Kaname was at was merely a two person table. "I'll be with the others. Try to be happy, things could be a lot worst you know." He smiled and proceeded down the stairs, joining Aido, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki and Seiren.

The brunette girl at the door walked through the tables up to the raised section. Kaname watched her as she took the empty seat at his table. "So, you decided to join me after all Yuuki." Kaname smiled crookedly, eyes falling to the fork in his right hand. Yuuki smiled as she took the fork out of his hand and laid it on the napkin beside the knife.

"Shall we order?" She asked unfolding a burgundy napkin and placing it on her lap elegantly.

His eyes met hers and she quickly looked down at her menu that lay in front of her. Kaname looked back down at his. "Go ahead, I'm not hungry." She looked up at him with puzzled brown eyes. His brown eyes met hers again, but she couldn't look away this time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"This isn't because of-..." Yuuki trailed off.

"Yes."

"Well........I've decided what I want."

"Dinner...?" Kaname was increasingly on edge as her words flowed around him. His palms started to sweat as nervous energy surrounded him. He swallowed dryly.

"No." Yuuki said calmly as sincere as she could.

"What then?" He asked tentatively never looking away from those eyes.

"You..." Yuuki smiled.

"..."

........

Zero wasn't planning on going to the dinner. That was his plan. He'd avoid her, even though that wasn't her wish. Zero sat on the couch and stared blankly out the window. It was completely black accept for a few stars. It must be a clear night, finally. He decided rather than watching television he'd step outside and enjoy the night's clarity and calmness while it lasted.

The night indeed was clear. It was also cold as well. He had forgotten that it was fall. The hunter felt the cool air on his face, hands and neck. He wore a black zip-up sweater over a tee-shirt and jeans. He was not dressed to go anywhere formal, especially the dinner. _The dinner_, the more he thought about it worse he felt. The sound of his footsteps was soft as he came to stand at the railing overlooking the sea. The restaurant was around the corner, he heard the music and chatter.

Zero placed a shaking hand on the left side of his chest. Under his hand he felt the steady beat of his heart. It felt incredibly cliché to find that his heart was indeed still there, feeling to him like it had been ripped out. It wouldn't matter if it had, he was sure it would equal the pain he felt now. This pain was unimaginable. This indescribable torture was his along to bear. He watched the glimmering water below as it reflected the moon light from above. He glanced up. The stars dotted the black sky as the moon hovered there, silent and unwavering. He wished he had that strength now, holding onto the railing with forced tightness. _Damn It! _Zero slammed his fists down on the railing then slumped to rest on it, burying his head in his crossed arms. His medium length silver hair glimmered in the moon light as it fanned over his arm. How would he ever get over this? Live with this? The hunter's breathing was long and deep. He had to be strong, for Yuuki.

..........

"Hello sir, it's Dave. Yes, everything is set up....I managed to get in without a problem....no he's in the restaurant now. Yes, with the girl....what's her name? Oh, Yuuki....you said that before."

Zero became alert as he heard a man's voice mention her name close by. He saw a shadow coming from the glass wall and the door that opened onto the patio. A man stood there casting the shadow speaking into a cell phone. Zero lifted his head.

"I'm telling you sir, I can do this." The man said. He was a younger man, looking about the same age as Zero. _Do what? _Zero wondered.

"Yes, the explosive devices are set up near the engine; I am prepared to detonate on your command. I have the gun. It has the anti-vampire like you said."

Zero froze at those words. What was going on? Did he just say there are.....explosives on the ship, and he has a gun! Zero stood up abruptly, panic rang through him like an alarm.

"If that is your wish I will do it as soon as I can, as you said Kaname likes to give speeches at formal dinners, which would indeed be a fitting time." The voice was low and menacing, with muted laughter. "It is an honour to be of service sir, the company will indeed benefit from this." The man hung up the phone and vanished into the restaurant.

Zero eyes were wide with panic as he contemplated what he's just heard. A man is planning to blow up this ship and kill everyone on it! Who was he? Who was he talking to? He didn't know, but he knew for sure he had to do something. Whatever that something may be, he couldn't let it end like this.

Zero ran to the door and peered inside he saw the man proceed to the raised section and take a seat at the near the stairs. Zero placed his hand on the door knob and turned it, pushing the door in.

Kaname held Yuuki's hand as they stood up from the table. Yuuki's heart thudded wildly in her chest as nervousness claimed her. Kaname smiled down at her as he stood at the sections railing. He held his hand and immediately guest started to turn in his direction. Yuuki swallowed a lump in her throat, then someone caught her eye standing near the door; Zero. He was the least formally dressed person in the room so he stood out a little bit. _Oh, no. Zero's here, why? This isn't happening, like I need him staring at me at a time like this. Be calm, you can do this. _Yuuki reassured herself once more. The crowd's attention was on the two. Kaname spoke in a regal tone that conveyed his confidence and happiness, which definitely lifted the atmosphere for Yuuki considerably; she focused on keeping her nerves in check.

"I have a special announcement to make." He started. Zero's heart was racing as he watched the assassin. He could see him clearer now. He was tall and had straight brown hair and a pale complexion. Zero made his way around the outside of the tables up near the door and slowly to the stairs. Yuuki watched Zero with curiosity but wished more than ever that he hadn't of come. If anything the formal announcement of hers and Kaname's engagement would hurt more then when she had told him.

"Yuuki Kuran has accepted my proposal this evening." He said confidently. The assassin stood up silently. A hand reaching into his jacket, Zero moved to the stairs. A round of cheerful applause sounded as he put a strong arm around Yuuki's waist. She smiled at the audience and leaned into his embrace.

"We plan to get married in 3 months, and you are all invited to our wedding celebration." He laughed as the guests applause continued, Yuuki's stomach clenched. _He never said he planned to have a big wedding. _She thought nervously and decided to drop that thought before she protested against his idea. Yuuki just kept smiling.

Zero walked slowly up the stairs. The assassin stood just in front of him with his hand slowly moving out of his jacket. The guest finished applauding and returned to their meals all with a new topic to start gossiping about. A Pureblood marriage by any means was a huge, talked about event in vampire society.

Kaname turned so Yuuki was in front of him. He saw Zero. Suddenly his mood darkened. This was the last thing he needed right now, for someone to spoil his evening. Yuuki looked up at him as she placed her hand over his on her shoulder. "Is it true that we must have a huge wedding?" She asked tentatively. He looked down at her with cold eyes.

"It's traditional, I hope that's ok." He stroked her cheek softly. Yuuki nodded in agreement. She wasn't enthused by the whole giant wedding idea, but if it was what Kaname wanted, she would try it at least.

**BANG!** In a second several things occurred. Kaname let out a scream that echoed through the room after the shot fired. Yuuki screamed as Kaname clutched his arm. Blood began to seep through his green dress shirt sleeve. Everyone was in panic.

Yuuki turned to see Zero on the ground over top of the man with the gun. He turned him over and laid a fierce blow to the side of the man's head, forcing it back at a sickening angle. He grabbed the gun out of his hand. Many screams filled the restaurant now as the guest hurried to flee the premises. Zero and the man struggled on the ground, each taking their fare share of punches. Yuuki was frozen as Kaname grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the table. He clutched his arm as he stood up.

"What is the meaning off this!?" His voice bellowed in the midst of confusion. The man threw Zero off of him and scrambled to his feet.

"The end of the Kuran Corporation...!" The crazed assassin yelled as he pulled back his left jacket sleeve to reveal a device strapped to his arm. His finger found a button as he pushed it, looking viciously at the pureblood. Zero got to his feet.

"No!!!" Zero yelled. Kaname raised his hand faster than human eyes could see as knifes from the tables around him obeyed his command, each impaling the assassin with vampire like speed. Blood spurted out of his body as he collapsed to the floor. But it was too late. Loud booms echoed. The room shook like they were experiencing an earthquake. Tables fell on their sides, as guest fled through the door.

Yuuki stood up and ran to Kaname side, Zero met them. "We all have to get out now!" Zero yelled.

"Stay out of my way Kiryu!" Kaname yelled grabbing Yuuki with his good hand. "I don't need your help! For all I know, this could be some crazy scheme to separate Yuuki and me!" Zero looked confused. Kaname pushed past Zero with Yuuki in toe. She looked back at Zero.

"Tell me you don't honestly believe that Kuran!" Zero yelled as Kaname and Yuuki headed down the stairs. His words were lost on him. But he must get out. If there was one thing he could count on, it was that Kaname would do everything in his power to keep Yuuki safe. Zero leaped over the railing and rain through the exit with the crowd.

He pushed out of the crowd down another hallway. It led to a stair case as Zero burst through the door with vampire forced and ran down the stairs. Adrenaline replaced fear. He had one goal. He could feel the angle of the ship tilting upward as he got to another hallway. He arrived at his room. As he opened the door Taren flew out in a panic. Apparently he had broken free of his cage. Zero watched as Taren flew away. He left his room with what few belonging he had brought.

Zero arrived panting and drenched with sweat by the time he neared the engine room. He heard the metallic groan as he watched black water engulfed the rooms ahead. It was steadily becoming downhill as the water swallowed everything. Lights flicked and went out further down. Zero spotted a doorway ahead. Maybe if he could seal it tight enough he could stop the water from reaching any further.

He grabbed hold of the door. The water around his ankles raised vigorously, just then another metallic boom sounded. The hallway shook as Zero fell against the wall. Black water burst out suddenly from several doorways ahead. Zero's violet eyes widened at the wall of water closing in. He scrambled to his feet and pulled the large iron door over. Knuckled white, he turned the hatch as he felt the water slam against the door. He brushed his silver hair out of his eyes as he ran down the hallway, desperately wanting to get out.

_I'm a fool ... no more than a fool. A complete and total idiot! What good will this do? I've sealed off one hallway, there are many! I have to get out, but maybe I've held back the water long enough for everyone to get out. Yuuki! Please be ok!_

He managed to run up the stairs two more levels, running with blind determination. _The lifeboats, I have to make it._

He entered the main hallway leading to the exit; the hallway was deserted as panic sounded in the distance. Suddenly something yanked his arm back. Zero's body lurched backward as he fell to the floor.

**Click.**

His arm was suspended as he looked up at the dark figure above him dazed and confused. He sat up against the wall of the hallway and tried to pull his arm away from the cold restraint. Dave the assassin stood above him he realized, anger filled his senses mixed with adrenaline. He looked up at his wrist. It was in one end of handcuffs securely latched onto a pipe running up the side of the wall. Dave's eyes blazed as he looked down at the hunter. Zero lunged up at Dave with as much force as he could muster.

"What the fuck is this!?!?!" Zero screamed as Dave stepped back crossing his arms. He laughed, it was an eerie laugh. One Zero had never heard before. It sent shivers down his spine and made him even more pissed off. Not knowing his reasons and seeing that mocking smile on his lips.

Dave bent down to Zero's level.

"Let me tell you how this is going to go." Dave said in a low tone. Zero breath came rapidly, he couldn't reach him, but he desperately wish he could. He would show him the anger he felt in one powerful sickening blow to the head!

"Don't try to struggle; those handcuffs are laced with anti-vampire magic. Your hunter strength alone cannot free you either."

Zero growled in his throat, eyes blazing, teeth clenched. "Were did you pick up these?"

"From a guard that's a friend of mine.... I wonder why you decided to go down below instead of fleeing to lifeboats like the rest of us....hmm, maybe trying to make a feeble attempt at prolonging the chance for everyone's survival. How noble... how heroic of you." He snapped cynically. "You seemed to get in the way of my plan. Kaname Kuran is still alive. It seems that this is the only way I can keep you silent for good....this is why I have to do this. You're the hero, Zero. You succeeded in sealing off most of the water, but tragically...you couldn't make it out yourself before the ship has sunken into the dark depths of the sea. As for me, I have come I'll be getting off this ship and eventually try may task again. Unfortunately for you and Kaname Kuran.....you won't be around to stop me. "

"You bastard...!" Zero snapped.

Dave laughed again. "Oh, I'm not finished. But you soon will be." He eyed the water swallowing the hallway steadily. Dave didn't have much time. Dave lost all sense of morality at this moment; he acted on his emotions with a powerful conviction. He was not going to leave Zero alive.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Dave smiled. Zero struggled desperately to break free, but he already felt his strength depleting.

"That's all you care about...following orders! What did I do to deserve this?!?!? Zero shouted angrily. Dave turned abruptly and pounded a fist across Zero's face. Blood spurted from his lower lip. He gasped. Dave straightens up. "Foolish ex-human..."

Dave referred to Zero as _that_, he must have found out from whatever organization he was from about his condition. It struck something deep inside Zero......a much greater hurt then the previous blow to his face that left his lip swollen and bleeding. It reminded him of something he tried so hard to forget. He felt worthless; an ex-human vampire hunter who had no place, no family, and Yuuki was gone. _Yuuki...._

Dave the assassin looked satisfied. He turned away; leaving Zero slumped against the wall, wrist cuffed to the pipe, alone. The cold assassin vanished with incredible speed. Zero no longer protested against the restraint, what good would it do? His head drooped forward as he leaned back against the cold wall with his legs bent.

...........

Kaname boarded one of the six life boats. Men and women sat in 3 rows, each putting on an orange life vest. Kaname looked around desperately, Yuuki was not among them. _Damn it! I thought I told her to stay here! _Kaname jumped out of the life boat and climbed up the steel ladder back onto the ship. Nearly half the ship was underneath the water as it bubbled and moaned, sinking deeper into the black sea.

.....

The water was up to Zero's chest. It was bone chillingly cold. Zero shivered. He should stand, he knew he should but he didn't move. He was left, the only one in this hell of a situation. It was going to end soon. He knew it would. It was now a matter of how....hypothermia... or drowning, those were Zero's options. He didn't move as the cold water toke effect. His body shivered uncontrollably, lips blue and skin pale, more so then usual. His raised hand felt numb, no feeling at all.

He breathed out. Thoughts and memories appeared in a daydream. He sat in the corner as Yuuki reassured him that everything would be alright the night he arrived to say with her and Chairman Cross. Then memories flashed by of Yuuki and himself together in elementary school, then Cross Academy. Zero remembered himself back then... as moody as always, Yuuki....smiling as always and trying to cheer him up. He missed those times, and most of all her smile. He felt numb and he was glad. Zero was afraid to feel now, to feel the true pain of this situation would be too much to bear. He would never see her smile, never hear her laugh. He was left....with only memories.

Kaname ran through across the deck. Yuuki was nowhere to be found. The deck was tilted making it hard to get across without falling. Kaname circled the deck and didn't find her. He brushed back his brown hair. _She must be trying to find him._

..........

Zero snapped out of his daze. He might be going crazy by this point because he heard footsteps. They came closer. His head lifted up with effort.

A figure ran down the dark hall towards him. The water glimmered from the moon light coming from a window near him as it rose. The figure splashed through the water as it came towards him. His eyes squinted to see better who was coming towards him.

"Zero...!" The figure called desperately.

Zero's eyes widened, his pulse quickened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; this must be a hallucination because ....it was _her._


	10. An End to Us part 2

Chapter 10. Sorry bout the wait. I didn't really have a lot of time to work on it. Anyway, this is a short one because its basically concluding the party on the ship that turned into a disaster thing. Theres still more drama to come, teehee. Not much is going on atm, but I wanted to publish this much so I can write chapter 11...... 5 more chapters to go. I hope I did ok with the YuukiXZero part at the beginning. :S haha. the handcuff thing,*cough* oh gawd.

**I will not be posting for the next 2-3 weeks, I am sorry. I'm going to be really busy so I have to hold off on writing for the time being. Chapter 11 will be out probably the beginning of December and its going to be really long when it comes out.**

**Chapter 10 – An End to Us part 2**

The wound in Kaname's arm was painful, an annoying stinging sensation that spread the length of his arm. He was impaired from healing at his usually fast rate. The makeshift bandage around his arm was stained red, his dress shirt ruined. His feet headed aimlessly in a forward direction. The ship was submersed halfway into the black water beneath. There was still no sign of Yuuki. He began to wonder if she had found Zero already as they were on another boat instead.

He hated the discomfort that came with the wound in his arm; it should be looked at by a doctor soon before it could deplete any more of his strength. As it was, his head was slightly hazy; troubles with his vision increased. He felt a little ashamed that he was not in his top form, nor able to get rid of this painful annoyance.

......

"Yuuki...!" Zero cried. He spotted the girl running towards him hair flying long behind her and the sound of her ragged breathing as she ran. He sat against the wall, never moved an inch. The cold black water around him was the level of his shoulders; he couldn't feel anything below them. He looked down and saw his reflection in the rippling water, below it was his lifeless form. Looking up again, there were two Yuuki's running side by side, switching places then back again. He blinked a few times. They returned to one Yuuki once more. He didn't have long.

"Zero..!" Yuuki lifted her black dress so she didn't trip as she ran bare footed towards the hunter. He looked at her, eyes filled with emotion. Even if this was the last moment he experienced, he could let go happily seeing her and hearing her voice for the last time.

Splashing through the water, wading through it towards him, she reached the shivering boy at last. Almost in hysterics, Yuuki lunged to wrap her arms tightly around him, embracing him with a strength he had never felt before. "Ze...Zero! I found you at last!" He embraced her tightly with his free arm. He felt her warmth against his frozen body, he couldn't be hallucinating....she was here with him for real. This moment seemed endless; he wished it could stay that way.

"Zero, I came back for you to find you handcuffed to a pipe about to drown and freeze....and you're completely calm now?! What's with you?" Yuuki demanded with her head rested against his neck.

Zero laughed, and then coughed over his shoulder. "Ah, nothing I was just thinking....."

"About what...?" Yuuki asked huffing and out of breath, flinching at the temperature of the water.

"Well...." Zero smiled wryly.

"....I was saving these for tonight and decided to test out their strength beforehand. I intended it as a surprise, because I wasn't sure if you were into that type of thing."He laughed again hoarsely, amusing himself with his own antics. Yuuki's face was red in front of his, with a scowl she punched his suspended shoulder. "Hah, yeah I can't feel that. Besides, I was kidding." He said, laughing and coughing again.

Yuuki leaned closer. Zero stopped moving...and breathing as the tip of her nose brushed his softly. They locked eyes. "I'm tired of this constant confusion. I am acting with my heart, my true feelings." Yuuki spoke softly, her breath brushing his cheek. His eyes held hers as his breathing accelerated.

Her hands held to either side of his face. Her thumbs brushed his cheek as he inhaled sharply. They leaned against the wall, black water surrounding them steadily rising up. "H...how do you really feel about me, Yuuki?" He breathed.

Yuuki's face dipped down to capture Zero's lips in a tender yet urgent kiss. He responded immediately, pulling her close with his free arm, wanting to feel her warmth against his body. He was so cold, he couldn't let her go, not now, not ever.

How could he ever think of avoiding her? Simple, he couldn't. She ran her hands through his cold silver hair as the kiss deepened; she pulled him closer, lips parted against his, moving in rhythm with his heartbeat she could feel against her chest. She could never avoid him, she could never lose him. As complicated as she was making this situation, nothing felt simpler at this very moment. Her body were shaking as his lips released her. They moved to her exposed neck. Frozen lips trailed down her ivory skin. Yuuki shivered under his touch. Zero didn't bite her; instead he kissed her pale neck with incredible tenderness. Shaking arms held Zero tightly. Her arms were numbing, reality set it.

"Zero...I'm getting you out of here." Yuuki gasped. She pushed him away regretting how brief that moment lasted. He looked up at her, eyes soft and calm with resolve. Water up to her waist as she stood, she reached into the water. When her hand emerged she pulled out Artemis from a strap on her leg. It extended to form a full length metal scythe. She stepped back holding it with both hands shaking and breathing heavily. His eyes widened at the sight of the small girl holding such a lethal object. "Stretch the chain out so I can break it!" She demanded. He nodded, staring up her with deep amythest eyes and held out his arm.

"What if it doesn't work?" He questioned grimly.

"I can't think of that now, I have no other options!"

"Yuuki, leave me here... just save yourself. I couldn't bear it if you shared my fate. How much time have I got left anyway!?!?" Zero's head lowered almost touching the water.

"Zero, don't say such things! I came back for you...because.......I.........I...... I LOVE you, and I couldn't bear it if I lost you!" Tears streamed down the pureblood girl's cheeks as she swung the scythe with all her strength, livid and furious.

Zero lifted his head and eyes to Yuuki as he heard the metal snap, his numb arm splashed into the water. Dumbfounded he watched the staff in her hands retracted as she put it back into the strap. Yuuki lifted Zero by his wet black sweater as he stood with as much effort as he could.

He was slightly dazed but was surprised that his legs held out, fearing they'd give out any second. He pushed forward up the slanted hallways, hand twined with Yuuki's as they dashed up the hallway. An exit was ahead. Yuuki pushed the door hard as it gave way and opened up to the black horizons and water, filled with debris and scattered lifeboats. Water was at the level of the railing as it seemed steadily around there feet.

"We have to swim." Zero spoke grimly. Yuuki looked at him with a frightened expression. The remnants of the handcuffs remained on his wrist as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"You can't go into the water again. You'll surly die of hypothermia! We have to find another way." Water rose, engulfing their feet. "Maybe, we can...."

**Splash**

Zero dove into the black water beneath. "Zero!!!!" Yuuki screamed as she felt something around her ankle. Suddenly it tugged on her pulling her into the frigid water. Yuuki splashed about as Zero emerged. With blue lips he stuttered.

"C'mon, their just over there..." He pointed to the nearest life boat. Yuuki squinted to see the vampires paddling in that boat. Takuma, Kain, Aido and Ruka were in this boat. Yuuki's shivering got worst; she didn't even want to imagine how bad this was for Zero now. His skin was white as he thrust his arms out one by one swimming forward with the remainder of his strength. He looked back at her as she swam to meet him. "Here, hold onto my back, so I don't lose you." He grabbed her arm with his good hand and pulled her to rest against his back. "I don't want you to get tired." He turned back to the boats.

"I'm more worried about you... so let me off and I'll carry _you_ for god sake!" Yuuki cried. Zero as stubborn as ever, pushed forward not letting go of her wrist.

"Zero, I mean it! Don't hurt yourself by carrying me! You can hardly stay above water as it is. I don't want to lose _you_!" Yuuki cried out again harshly laying against the wet sweater that clung to his back. Anxiety flared inside her. Suddenly a piece of wood that bobbed ahead of them whipped out of the water towards the life boat.

Kain spotted the debris immediately as it burst into flames. He saw where it came from; Yuuki and Zero were bobbing and swimming above the surface of the black water. Kain alerted everyone on the boat. Aido jumped up from his seat. It didn't matter what he thought of Zero at the moment he knew he had to do something to help. Swiftly he bent over the side of the life boat, submerging his hand. Ice formed rapidly on the surface in a path towards them. Kain held the life boat steady as Aido jumped out onto the ice. He arrived, standing above Zero and Yuuki.

"Aido, thank goodness!" Yuuki cheered. He lifted her up out of the frigid water onto the ice, which was not better. Shivering and bare foot she watched Aido haul Zero out of the water. The three hurried off the ice bridge before it collapsed into floating chunks. Yuuki hugged Aido as they stepped into the boat, and Zero nodded his head in gratitude. Zero sat on the bottom of the life boat as a few of the vampire guests wrapped him in warm jackets. He was too cold and weak to protest. Yuuki was wrapped in warm jackets as well. She sat beside Zero, laying on him tiredly.

Kain didn't neglect his ability to use fire. He placed one hand each on Zero and Yuuki, warming their bodies immediately by his mere touch. Yuuki drifted asleep against Zero, as he passed out as well.

The last thing Zero remembered hearing before he lost consciousness was the sound of helicopters and excited voices.

........

Beads of sweat fell from Kaname's worried face. The life boats were farther out by now as he stood before the latter. He was going to get off this boat; no longer could he stay on. Yuuki must have gotten out already, he could feel it.

He looked over the edge of the ship. It was the highest point he was at that was above the black water. The ship bubbled and groaned as in sank deeper, a few lights flickering as they were shorted out. Kaname gripped the railing intensely, knuckles white.

_How did this happen? This disaster, it was not supposed to happen. Of all days, why now? This situation has caused so much pain, this whole trip. It didn't start this way. If things had only gone my way, Zero wouldn't be here to interfere with Yuuki's decision. She would have accepted at the time I asked her, I wouldn't have looked like a complete idiot in front of everybody. Reality check, the ship is sinking.....get off before you drown.....wait.... it can't be that easy, can it? No matter, I want to get off now before the boats get to far ahead. _

Kaname brushed his brown long hair out of his eyes and saw lights in the sky coming closer. They weren't stars. They were helicopters! No doubt alerted by one of the guests via cell phone. Kaname felt the adrenaline pump through his veins as he moved swiftly to the latter. As he started to climb down he noticed a large piece of wood floating. If he managed to jump on it, he could use it to get to the lifeboats without getting wet. A wave of dizziness passed into and out of him, leaving him clutching to the ladder for support. A few deep breaths and he started to proceed down the latter. The dizziness was no doubt caused by that merciless wound in his arm, _damn it_! Vulnerability was something Kaname avoided at all costs. He couldn't afford to look weak in front of lesser vampires.

His movements quickened, one rung down faster than the last. Dizziness struck once more. Intense vertigo controlled his senses forcedly. He looked down at his feet, they blurred and warped. Kaname climbed down another rung. His foot missed. It nicked the metal rung as his body's weight followed his motion.

He felt his body crash onto the cold wooded surface, splashing water outwardly. Kaname's head pounded and throbbed with pain, his entire body did as he rolled on his back grimacing. Before he could move, blackness set in. It shrouded everything in his blurred vision. He became still.

**Next Chapter: Black Suits and White Roses.**

* * *

Side Notes: At this point it seems Yuuki has decided to marry Kaname, until Yuuki has her little 'near death' moment with Zero that exposed how she feels for him. .....hmmmm. I read something someone wrote once on a blog about how Zero and Yuuki seem to be a better match than Kaname and Yuuki. I tend to think so too.

They basically said that, "I have yet to buy the KanaYuki element in either the manga or anime. Namely because every time Yuuki says she loves him and says "if he betrays me, I wouldn't mind" something always contradicts from her actions. Zeki feels stronger to me for the main reason they actually grow (and if anyone's read up the latest chapter, it's pretty clear where the drama is) and they have a LOT of challenges to clear as opposed to just "we're together now because I wanted you to be my lover" ... and then later have the one thing that would mainly prevent them from being together just disappear no sacrifice. Plus, one of the main reason I don't buy KanaYuki yet is because Yuuki still has Kaname on a pedestal and doesn't see the full him (yet)."


	11. Black Suits and White Roses reedited

Chapter 11 – Black Suits and White Roses

Yuuki awoke to the sound of beeping. As she sat straight up she realized it was not her alarm clock. She gazed down and saw a warm heated blanket tucked in around her. She realized that this was not her room on the ship, or else she would have felt the gentle rocking of the ship by now. So where was she? Yuuki brushed the stray pieces of brown hair out of her face and examined this room. She was lying on a hospital bed, she was in a hospital?!

_The beeping....it was coming from a heart rate monitor. _Yuuki looked down at the patches stuck to her.

_Now I remember....the ship sank. I must have lost consciousness when Aido rescued Zero and me.......Zero?!_

Yuuki looked about the room with panic. _Where is Zero?! _Yuuki grabbed the corner of the heated blanket and flung it over, and disconnecting herself from the monitor. She swung out of the hospital bed, planting her shaking bare feet on the cool linoleum surface. Zero was nowhere in sight, then she noticed a screen beside her. Behind it was another section of the room; the widow behind it illuminated the dim room through the curtain. Hesitantly Yuuki took hold of the curtain. She braced herself, pulling it to the side as rays of sun burst onto her, stinging her eyes.

"Ahh..." Yuuki groaned as she shielded her eyes. Her hand found another bed in front of her, as her ears picked up the sound of another heart rate monitor. Moving out of the sun, she blinked as her eyes adjusted painfully. There was a person laying here, a boy....with silver hair.

"Zero...!" Yuuki said with relief. She came closer to examine him; he was unconscious also wrapped in a heated blanket. An IV was beside his bed with the small tube connected to a needle in his wrist. Yuuki walked quietly over and knelt beside him. His breathing was normal, a good sign. Still, Yuuki felt enormously concerned for him. Yuuki wanted him to wake up, just to reassure her everything was fine, but at the same time she'd rather Zero get his rest.

Yuuki spotted a chair nearby. She dragged it over, and realized she was still very weak. As she set it next to his bed she let herself lean on the bed beside him. Her small hand brushed his silver bangs away to reveal closed eyes. Caressing his cheek softly she rested her head beside his. Yuuki felt the warm sunshine on her back as the scent of flowers filled her nose. She had hardly noticed the bouquets of flowers on a small table near her bed. _Kaname and the others must have brought them, how sweet of them. I shall remember to thank them._

Yuuki rested her head on her crossed arms beside Zero for an hour or so. She closed her eyes and listened to his gentle breathing, at the same time Yuuki was so glad he was safe and hoped the others were as well.

_What a horrible event. Kaname must be so disappointed. To think things could go this badly on someone's birthday. Also, Kaname didn't deserve what I have put him through. I would be hurting him even more if he were to find out about Zero and me. I'm a fool, to think that I could make both people who are so close to me happy at once. I can't be with one without hurting the other it seems. I have hurt Zero immensely as well. But now that we know our love is mutual, I can't simply marry Kaname when I love Zero. I don't know what will happen now. I'm can't make a move without hurting someone I love it seems._

A tear fell from Yuuki's face onto her bare arms. She was shivering, realizing that the hospital gown was not very warm. Suddenly she felt movement on the bed as a warm hand smoothed over her hair. Yuuki lifted her head to find Zero, semi-conscience staring at her with a warm smile and half-lidded violet eyes.

"Zero, you're awake!" Yuuki said as leaned over and hugged him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Good, a little disoriented, but fine all the same. What about you?"

"...Considerably good, at least now anyway, I was unconscious until now so I have to memory of recent events. The last thing I remember was sitting in the life boat with you and everyone else."

Yuuki nodded. "Myself as well...."

"Hey, you're shivering. Did you want to lay with me? The blanket is warm." Zero asked, again with the strange un-Zero-like smile. Yuuki nodded shyly as he shifted over. Zero pulled back the warm blanket as Yuuki crawled in beside him. Their hospital gowns did little in regards to keeping them warm without blankets. However, since he had been under the warm blanket for longer his body was very warm compared to hers, as his arm wrapped around her pulling her close. She pulled the blanket up to her chin as the shivering stopped.

"I had severe Hypothermia apparently." Zero spoke softly after a brief silence.

"I think I had it as well, but not severely, I think being a pureblood might have something to do with it." Yuuki said leaning back against Zero's chest.

"...Lucky, pureblood. The doctor must have given me warming fluids through the IV." Zero lifted his wrist to show her. She lightly touched his wrist.

"Does it hurt?"

"At first, but I'm fine."

"Wimp...."

"Whatever." Zero laughed as he rested his cheek against her hair; such a sound made Yuuki smile.

.....

The doctor came in a while later to check up on them. Both Yuuki and Zero seemed well enough to leave.

"Umm, how long were we out anyway?" Yuuki asked the tall blond doctor. He smiled at her, revealing gleaming teeth. "About 3 days."

"Wow. I wonder what everyone else is doing now." Zero said. Yuuki turned to face him.

The youthful blond doctor replied, "Your friends? A few people are waiting outside in the lobby for you. I told them when they arrived a few moments ago that you were free to leave now. Just avoid the cold for a while, got that?"

"No problem." Yuuki smiled.

"I'll send them in." And with that the tall doctor left.

Zero sat on his hospital bed as he watched Yuuki admire the bouquets of flowers on the table.

Moments later a tall blonde boy and a smaller red haired boy entered the room. Entering the room with a duffle bag in his hand was Takuma along with Shiki, followed by Rima closely behind.

"Hello you two, good to see you're looking well again." Takuma smiled. But instead of emitting almost visible rays of sun shines, his usual glowing smile seemed lacking. He lifted the bag onto Yuuki bed and unzipped it. Yuuki and Zero watched curiously.

"We brought you some clean dry clothes." Shiki responded as Rima nodded. Zero glanced down and realized he only had a hospital gown on. His face immediately turned red from embarrassment as he strode over to Takuma and took the articles of clothes from his outstretched hand.

Yuuki did the same. After getting changed in the washrooms down the hall Zero returned, followed a few minutes later by Yuuki. She wore blue jeans with a black cashmere sweater and Zero wore a white dress shirt with black jeans. There were also shoes in the duffle bag for them as well. Yuuki thanked Takuma and the rest for being so thoughtful.

Zero nodded thankfully. He wasn't the kind of person who out rightly thanked anyone, or could easily apologize with words. Those who knew how he was didn't mind he aloofness, which was simply Zero. Those who knew him well, which were but a few, knew he had a kind heart under his cold façade.

"There's a car waiting outside for us." Shiki said as Takuma was silent and picked up the empty duffle bag.

"He's right, let's not keep the driver waiting." Rima said as she turned for the door. Yuuki gathered the flowers left for them and the group of them left the hospital room.

Their footsteps echoed in the long gray hallway, illuminated by fluorescent lighting. Yuuki had never been in a public hospital before. The infirmary was definitely smaller and more private then this facility.

"Was that doctor...?"She started.

"A vampire...." Rima finished. She walked in even pace with Yuuki and the three boys walked ahead.

"Yeah..."

"Yes, he was." Rima smiled.

"How can he keep his control with blood everywhere?" Yuuki sniffed the air feeling a little nervous and excited.

"I've been told he has become immune to it, while still takes blood tablets. Apparently he has been working as a doctor for so long he doesn't becoming hungry anymore when he smells blood." Rima replied rather matter-of-factly.

"Hmm....Is that a bad thing?" Yuuki asked sniffing the flowers.

"Perhaps to a higher class vampire, it would be a bad thing. But he is apparently a Level C normal vampire who doesn't mind, and is more concerned for others then himself. I admire him for that." Rima mentioned the last part quieter. To her failed attempt Shiki turned his head to coldly glance back at her, then turned his head back again swiftly. The entire group could smell the all-too-familiar scent coming from all around them.

"I can see why.....not many like us would be able to work in this place and feel as comfortable." Yuuki finished as they passed the empty lobby and out the double glass doors.

A black car awaited them, parked outside the main entrance. Takuma opened the door and let Yuuki get in followed by Rima and Zero. The inside of the car was beige leather interior and the back windows tinted black. Rima sat in the middle of Shiki and Takuma, while Zero and Yuuki sat in two seats ahead. Zero smirked, he found it very typical for the Night class to be so high-end not matter where they were.

Trees passed in complete silence for most of the ride back to Cross Academy. All the while Yuuki's mind was over analysing past details. She felt an uncomfortable atmosphere around her. It wasn't anyone's fault but she could tell something was causing this. Kaname hadn't showed up, this matter was what troubled Yuuki the most. As if he couldn't even greet her at the hospital, it wasn't like him at all. She also found Takuma's behaviour quiet peculiar as well. _Could they be linked? Does everyone else know what's going on?_

_Zero isn't saying anything. I haven't really had a substantial conversation with him since Kaname's party. There is a lot we need to deal with, to talk over, and to decide. I don't understand why he was handcuffed to that pipe in the first place, since he was joking at the time I asked him before. Will he tell me if I ask again? I want to, but now is not the time._

The car pulled into the gravel driveway, passing numerous day class students hanging out around the entrance of the Sun Dorm. Each pausing whatever they were doing at the moment to gawk as the car passed.

The car came to a halt at the parking lot of the Moon Dorm. Everyone exited the car as the driver drove to the garage.

The big doors of the moon dorm open as they entered, once again numbingly silent. Takuma, Shiki and Rima headed towards the lounge. "Yuuki and Zero, please meet us in the lounge soon. There is something we need to discuss."

Those words hit Yuuki hard. Her stomach knotted and twisted. _What....what could they want to discuss?" Where's Kaname? Do they know about Zero and me?_ Yuuki felt worst by the minute and Zero could tell. Lightly he grabbed her wrist as he walked up the large staircase. Numbly she complied.

Yuuki's bedroom was exactly how she had left it. Sunlight flickered through her large window and balcony door, shadows casing on the floor, reaching late afternoon. Zero pulled her to sit on her bed as he sat beside her. Brushing his silver hair out of his face he turned to look at her with deep violet eyes. She was sombre now and even returning his gaze was hard.

"There is something wrong Zero."

He turned away and got off the bed with little effort as he moved to the balcony door.

"Yes, everything..." He responded dully. "We're pretty much in a tight situation. I am alive after all."

Yuuki clutched her shoulders, head slumping forward. "Why was your life in danger in the first place!?" She dug her nails into her soft black sweater.

Zero swallowed a lump in his throat, bowing his head, clenching his fists.

"_Ex-human..."_

Zero remembered those words vividly....engraved in his mind, playing over and over, a broken record on repeat.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Zero began. She rose, walking over to Zero puzzled. He felt warmth on his back as her hand rested on his shoulder. He placed his own hand over hers and turned towards her. His tall figure blocked the sun from her as she stared up at him.

"Please Zero; if someone tried to kill you, we need to catch them as soon as possible!" She pleaded.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, I'm fine now anyway ."

"Avoiding telling me makes me want to know even more!" She clawed her fingers in the crisp fabric of his dress shirt pulling him closer, eyes tearing up.

Zero was resolute as he placed a kiss on her lips, pulling away from her grasp. She breathed heavily as she followed Zero out of the room, down the stairs into the lobby. They arrived at the lounge where Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Takuma, Seiren and Ruka sat solemnly. The room was adorned with soft chairs and couches, on the coffee tables there was a candle centerpiece in the middle. Zero and Yuuki entered sitting in the seats next to each other on an opposite couch. Zero started to realize what Yuuki meant when she had suspected a horrible mood. It was written on each of their faces....sorrow, pain, and misery.

"I can't take this anymore!" Aido stood up abruptly. Kain glared at him to sit down, realizing he was about to do something stupid, Ruka jumped up and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Aido, please, it's too sudden."

"They're going to find out sooner or later!"

Zero clued in faster than Yuuki. He didn't even realize how obvious it was until they had arrived in this room. He felt a numbing sensation spread through his body, spreading all the way to his finger tips and toes.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Zero spoke softly, glaring at his interlocked hands rested on his lap. "Kaname Kuran is dead." Yuuki's head snapped towards Zero with a most petrified look in her eyes.

Aido clenched his fists so tight, trails of blood seeped out from both palms, as he gritted his teeth fiercely. An icy chill froze the air, lowering the room temperature by a few degrees. Ruka, making an attempt to be the mediator, tried to sit Aido back down on the couch. He refused strongly. The rest could only watch.

"He's lying!" Yuuki gasped anxiously turning from Zero to Aido. "Tell me he is!"

Aido didn't respond, but stayed almost frozen to the spot. Yuuki's chest started hurting immensely and immediately as her heart thudded in her chest. She felt a sickness develop in the pit of her stomach as she started to tremble.

"Zero is right..." Ruka choked as she collapsed into a soft couch. "...he's gone." She sobbed as Kain moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Ruka sobbed softly into his shoulder as Kain and the others watched Aido storm out of the room.

Yuuki trembled with shock. Intense, encompassing feelings of astonishment tore at her resolve, until she no longer had a coherent thought. Her mind was a thick haze, losing track of time. She didn't feel Zero's hand on her shoulder, or the comforting voices of the others. She was separate from them at this moment, caught in a tangled mess of confusion her mind could no longer unravel. There was however one thing she knew for sure at this moment. _My fiancée Kaname Kuran is.... __**deceased**_**.** Automatically her body rose as her legs made her stand. One moved forward in front of the other as she moved silently out of the lounge. The group watched Yuuki leave with daunting gracefulness. They were silent. Zero turned and rested his head in his hands with a deep sigh.

........

Yuuki sat on her bed, inhaling and exhaling rapidly as moments from her past flashed before her eyes. Long forgotten memories of Kaname and herself as children progressed further to the point when her memory was restored. Tears welled in her brown eyes and spilled over her cheeks. Fire felt like it was burning inside her chest, her heart seared painfully in its blaze.

Yuuki jumped off of her bed and collapsed to the floor, smashing her fists into the cool surface powerfully. "AHHHHHH...!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the wood floor around her fists cracked and ruptured, leaving behind a large and deep depression. Splinters dug into her tiny fists, blood seeped out the many cuts and gashes. Yuuki's head slumped between her outstretched arms crouching over her legs that were folded under her weight. Her long brown hair covered her head, spilling around her. Chest heaving, lungs protesting, her sobs filled the silence.

........

Everyone was now dispersed along with the rest of the Night class, everyone except for Zero. He sat facing the large stone fireplace in the lounge on a soft couch. Zero stared vaguely into the red, orange, and yellow blaze.

_Kaname Kuran is actually dead. _Zero thought to himself. Clearly everyone had already had a head start on mourning for the pureblood. Still, Zero found that the more he thought about Kaname the more he started to realize that he might even... _miss_ him?

U_hh...as if I would even feel that way regardless of the fact he used me as his pawn on several occasions?_

Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu weren't exactly the best of friends so why did he feel this way? He should hate Kaname...shouldn't he? But Zero did not hate him, which even surprised himself.

It was difficult to picture the situation now. Could a disaster like that possibly kill a pureblood like Kaname....or any vampire for that matter? Zero was in a perplexed state, so much had gone on that it was difficult to sort out one's own emotions, let alone someone's emotions as confusing as Zero's. Somehow he snapped out of his lethargic trance to notice a faint scent of _blood_ filling his nostrils; familiar blood, _Yuuki_!

He looked about in a fury. Hurriedly, Zero left the lounge. He made his way up the stairs – a few at a time, through the empty hallways, running faster with long elegant strides. Zero was not certain how Yuuki was taking the news, felling anxiety build higher and higher in his chest with each gasping breath.

Finally he reached Yuuki's room, panting harshly. His shaking pale hand fumbled with the door knob as he turned it and pushed in.

**BAM!**

As Zero opened the door he luckily reacted fast enough that the chair that was hurled at the door missed him by an inch flying into the hallway, breaking and splintering into pieces. Dazed and surprised, Zero stood to his feet. No human could ever have dodged that fast, so he was...for once in his life grateful for the advantage of not being human.

Yuuki stood in the centre of the room. The setting sun made the room glow orange, a silhouette of her appearance as well as long shadows that stretched across the floor. Zero blinked a few times, he couldn't comprehend at first what he was seeing. The Victorian wallpaper on the surrounding walls was shredded in large horizontal gashes in random spots. A chair lay broken in a corner as well as one closer to Yuuki. The bed was overturned; sheets, pillows, the comforter, shredded and strewn across the large room's floor. Zero's gaze drifted to the glass on the floor, the busted bedside lap, and the window.....which was jagged and absent of glass. A new sensation lit in Zero. He had felt it before, back when he was turned by Shizuka. He may have felt it once and I while during childhood, a perfectly normal emotion, as it was. But it did certainly not feel normal in this context. For this was not a normal situation, it was foreign. Zero understood though that it was indeed just another facet of this emotion; fear. Unexpected, this fear was to Zero. What truly evoked this fear was seeing someone whom he always considered to be the last person to ever make him feel this way; Yuuki.

His gaze was locked on her as she stared out the window. The scent of her blood was strong. Zero smelt it, and saw it...everywhere. A few drops fell from her limp hands on either side of her body; her jeans were stained as well. Zero felt a hollow felling replacing the fear. He could see her pain; feel it filling the room, taking over every crease, crack and crevice. He knew this pain all too well.

"Yuuki..." Zero whispered. She turned to face him. He gasped as he got a full view of her pain, physically evident. Zero felt a shiver run down his spine as his palms became cold and clammy. It was her eyes that got him. They were red, but it was not the irises that were. The whites around her eyes he could barely see from the shadow she casted were red, as her cheeks were and moistened. _She had been crying. _Zero realized sadly. His violet eyes moved to her hands. Her knuckles bleed from gashes and scrapes as well as a few splinters of wood protruding from her palms. That must have been from causing the deep depression in the wooded floor boards near her feet.

"What do you want Zero?" Yuuki whimpered. Zero's felt like his heart was being squeezed by a large merciless fist.

He took a step closer. "I want to help you and be here for you, if you'll let me." Zero's mouth was dry and his words took some effort. Yuuki sniffed.

"And what can you do?" She questioned breathing unevenly through her clenched teeth. "WHAT CAN YOU DO?!"

Zero stopped moving. "I can..."

"You can what!" Yuuki cried. "Bring him back....carry on as if this was just another day, or make me forget altogether!?!?"

Zero bit his lip with anguish as his eyes dropped down, bowing his head. Seeing her tormented by this situation was tearing him apart immensely. "I won't try to make you forget, or lead you to believe something that is false. I can only be here for you as I have always been.....I'm sorry." He said stepping forward. Yuuki stared at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Zero..." Yuuki whispered, but was interrupted as Zero instantly took her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around the petite girl. Yuuki's soft cries muffled against his warm chest. Zero's arms tightened around her, an iron grip that couldn't be broken. Yuuki was not afraid of those arms. "Come, let's go." Zero spoke softly.

"Where...?" Yuuki managed to say. Zero released her from his embrace only to swoop her up into his arms. She buried her head into the crook of his neck as he carried her to the bathroom. Her hands shook as they gripped his white shirt tightly. The bathroom was completely white with clean sparkling white tiles. Zero brought the distraught Yuuki over to a bench beside the walk-in shower and sat her down gently.

Zero bent down and took her hands. Yuuki flinched as her examined them. The pieces of wood stuck out of her palms but her body had healed around the wood. _Uh oh... _Zero cringed at the thought of Yuuki being in pain much longer. "I'll have to pull them out before they get infected."

"Are you sure I can get an infection?"

"No, but why would you want pieces of wood lodged in your palms?" Zero remarked as he reached for the first splinter. Yuuki closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation. Zero couldn't help but look at her for a moment, and then returned to his task.

"Ouch!" The first splinter was out. After 5 minutes all of the fragments of wood had been removed from both of her hands. The cuts healed instantly, Zero didn't even need to wrap a bandage around them.

"What are we going to do about your room, eh? You trashed it pretty good. If I didn't know better I'd assume a tornado had been through there." Zero smiled, trying to coax a smile from Yuuki who sat still on the bench as tears streamed down her face. His eyes fell to the floor with a defeated sigh. He sat kneeling there on the bathroom floor with her beside him, not knowing what he could do to make her feel any better. "I'm sorry can't do much. The only thing I can tell you is that I understand your feelings. I have lost many who were close to me. The pain is unimaginable, and you feel like something inside you is broken and impossible to fix. I believed that for the longest time."

Yuuki looked in Zero's eyes. They were filled with so much compassion and raw emotion, she could tell simply by that look. During these inconceivable moments when Zero opened himself up to her, he was honest with his emotions. She felt so privileged to be the one whom he showed his true self towards. If only the rest of the world could see it.

Zero reached up and brushed his thumb softly across her moistened cheek, brushed tears from her eye. Yuuki sniffled and spoke softly, "You....miss Kaname, too?"

Zero broke her gaze. He squeezed her hands. "A little..." He admitted. Yuuki smiled and stood up. Zero stood up with her, Yuuki's hands still in his. She stepped closer to Zero as he looked down upon her softly, silver hair falling around his calm features.

He brushed his hand over the top of her head and hugged her close to him again, more softly this time. Silently, Yuuki rested her head on his chest as she hugged him back tighter.

"Thanks Zero."

.......

"We are gathering here today to remember the life of someone who is no longer with us.... " Asato Ichijo spoke in a low monotonous voice that hovered in the breeze. Women shrouded in black veils and dresses stood beside men in black suits wearing solemn and grim expressions. The closest aristocratic vampires and nobles had attended. The Night Class as well as Yuuki, Zero and the Chairman stood amongst the disheartening mass. As dusk settled around them, Kaname Kuran's memorial service proceeded. The site was in a beautiful spot up the hill a ways away from Cross Academy. It over looked the town below and the countryside; a magnificent view. Yuuki choose this spot herself. It felt more meaning full to have the funeral in this spot in particular. Her reason was that this was the very spot where Kaname took her when they were children to watch the stars. They had a perfect view of the night sky from here. She remembered how Kaname uses to bring his telescope and point out the many constellations for her. Yuuki was very grateful she had memories that vivid, as they were but all she had left of him. Her dear brother, the only family she had left.

She felt it, a hollow echoing nothingness. Where once was someone that she would never see again. At first she didn't feel as if he was really gone, but as days passed, the initial shock wore off leaving a lonely feeling inside Yuuki's heart. She was almost positive others here felt the same.

Ruka slung to Kain's arm as she rested her head on his shoulder melancholically. Yuuki spotted a tear sparkle as it fell from her graceful cheek.

Aido stood resolute beside his fiery-haired cousin, the look in his eyes told Yuuki his mind was somewhere else.

_One more point and victory can go either way. I can't believe he didn't beat me while he had the chance. The ball was flying into his court more often than mine; surly he can't be that bad at tennis. Oh....I get it....he's showing me sympathy, ha! _

"_Please tell me you're actually trying?!" I yelled to him on the opposite side of the court. He moved as swift as he could hit the bright green ball with all his might. I barely saw it as it struck the fence behind me._

"_You mean like that?" Kaname smiled at me with a smug look on his face._

"_Is that the best you can do?" I bent down, pulling up my white mid-calf socks._

"_Ooooo I guess that shows you mean business." He taunted me jokingly. _

_I picked up the green ball and tossed it a couple times. Kaname was ready at the other end, waving his racket at me._

"_The ladies dig the socks." I bantered and served the ball over the net, concentrating all my strength into the force of my racket against the ball. I heard a __**pop **__sound as he returned the ball with intense force breaking the sound barrier. I tried my best to prove to be a challenge as I lunged to hit the ball. I returned it to my surprise. My blond hair clung to parts of my forehead as I broke a sweat. This has got to be the most intense game I have ever encountered and against Kaname-sama!_

_The ball came at me, I reached for it. As my racket came into contact I grounded my feet into the Astroturf and pushed hard against the force of the ball. It flew to the back right corner away from Kaname. I watched as his graceful figure jumped for the ball. _

_My heart stopped as his racket missed the ball by what looked like a quarter-inch, if my sight didn't deceive me._

_He recovers, and I am in shock as he approaches the net and holds out his hand. I walk towards him with a dumbfounded look on my face, and shake his hand._

"_Not bad." Kaname smiled and brushed back his moistened dark brown hair still a tad out of breath._

"_..."_

"_Aido...?"_

"_....Same to you." I smiled, out of breath myself. _

_We exited the tennis court and turned off the court spot lights. As a new day dawned Kaname and I headed back to the Moon Dorm in comfortable silence._

...........

Yuuki noticed a warm smile spread across Aido's lips. She held Zero's hand and as the Chairman lovingly wrapped his arm around the two. "Unfortunately they couldn't find his body after 2 weeks of searching...." A woman whispered to another. "How hard it must be on the young girl..." The other women whispered back.

A fragrant scent of incense and flowers filled the air as they stood together mourning for the person who was so special to each of them.

...........

Aido pressed his lips into a thin line. _I can't accept this. There was no body found, but there is.....there is still hope! He must be alive, he has to be! _A tear escaped his eyes as it rolled down Aido's cheek, freezing into an ice crystal before it touched the grassy surface beneath his black shoes.

...........

...........

..........

A small African American boy walked upon soft sand with a yellow Labrador retriever in toe. The sun was rising, leaving the sand, glimmering water and everything about them in a shade of red and orange. The dog suddenly ran ahead of him. They boy followed the barking dog as it raced down the vacant shoreline. It splashed into the waved as the boy followed. The boy's expression immediately turned from playful and joyous to shocked, bewildered and petrified as he watched his dog retrieve a large dark silhouette from the water and drag it to shore. As the retriever lay the silhouette down on the sandy beach, morning dawn revealed it to be something very unimaginably unexpected.


	12. Revival part 1

Rawr! Another chapter. Wow sorry this took sooo long. Uh, yeah hopefully the way Kaname was acting eariler kinda makes sense after this chapter. I doubt he would do this much 'soul-searching' but whatever, its just a fan fic...or mabey its...the island,, dun dun duhhnnnn. :P I like Kaname I really do, but I think somewhere deep inside he's more emotional then he lets other see...even though he's a pureblood and all. Sorry if some of the charcters are a little OCC at times but I guess.... Im testing out different characteristics for my own characters, probably. so I appoligize. This story probably would have better suited my own characters but I love VK so this story was what I came up with.

Hope u enjoy! 3 Chapters to the concusion of this story.

**Chapter 12 – Revival part 1**

Yuuki sat in a Victorian chair facing a large bay window, melancholically staring. She wore a plain green dress and Zero wore a black long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, which was most likely his favourite outfit. Zero's violet eyes looked up at her once and a while as he played the guitar on a couch beside her. He wasn't playing anything in particular but he had remembered the promise he made her some time ago, to play her a song as soon as they got back to Cross Academy. It also helped lighten the mood considerably, filling the silence with music instead of uncomfortable stillness.

............

"Vi...Vincent...?! What di...did you find, boy?!"

The blond retriever barked at him as the boy approached the figure. It was a man. He lay on his side with his arms resting in front of him. The man had dark brown hair covering his face and very pale skin. The boy shooed the dog out of the way and knelt down beside the man. The boy cautiously put a hand in front of his mouth. The man was still breathing?! The boy fell back onto the sand, scrabbling up to stand.

"Stay, Vincent." He said anxiously to the dog as he bolted away. _I must tell someone, this man needs help!_

He reached a gathering of people sitting around near the forest in an established makeshift campsite. The boy halted to a stop, out of breath before them.

"Hey Walt, everything OK...?" A woman asked him.

"There's a man on the beach! He washed up there and Vincent found him! He's still alive!" Walt panted.

The group looked at one another with bewildered and shocked expressions. _Another person, here on the island!? _A few of the members went off running with Walt back to the man on the beach.

Walt was accompanied by a doctor named Jack Shephard. Carefully the group lifted the man who was still unconscious back to the camp. Their feet sunk into the sand as the sun rose over the water into the sky above. It was morning.

..........

"Uhhnn, uhh...wa...what..." Kaname mumbled as his eyes started to open. His vision took a second to gain focus of his new surroundings. With shaking arms he sat up straight as the blanket covering his body slid to rest on his lap. At the moment Kaname was the most confused person in the world. He had no clue where he was or even how he got there in the first place. He was definitely not in heaven thought - it smelt strange and he was uncomfortable on the cloth covered ground. The tent he was in was something he had never seen before; it was made out of scrap metal and cloth. Kaname pulled back his shirt sleeve and the bullet from his arm was removed, but there were no stitches. _Whoever removed the bullet must've not had enough time to stitch it up before the wound closed, ha ha._..._wait a second. _He leaned forward and pulled back the thin cloth.

The group was scattered now, as many of the people seemed to have a different task. Kaname's brown inquisitive eyes watched the humans make what looked like there dinners, while some were attempting to catch it in the sea with makeshift spears.

"Hey, you're awake." A woman smiled at him. She sat in front of the fire with a pot of boiling water.

"Uhh, hey..." Kaname replied tentatively. He stood up with some effort and emerged from the tent.

"You look like you were from some place fancy." She laughed. "I'm Kate by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kate," Kaname half smiled awkwardly as to not reveal his vampire canines. She motioned for him to sit beside her. Kaname ran a hand through his messed dark brown hair and sat on the sand beside her. He was bare foot and his dress pants and shirt were ripped in spots. "Goddamn, why the shoes....those were my favourite pair." He mumbled looking at his bare feet stretched out in front of him.

"What was that?" Kate asked as she checked on the water routinely and pulled her brown hair out of her face.

"I lost my shoes." Kaname said nonchalantly. Kate laughed, lightening the mood a little. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...it's just you seem a little out of place. Everyone is rather confused and surprised by your sudden appearance actually. You show up randomly, from God-knows-where, dressed like you were at a fancy party....and rather than panicking like a normal person......you're disappointed because you lost your shoes."

"That was a lot of _nothing_." Kaname looked up at Kate and smirked. "To better explain why I'm here...I _was_ at a fancy party, _my_ party on a private cruise. We were originally supposed to go to a relative's island and back but there were some unfortunate events that led to the ship's sinking. Some other _unfortunate events _occurred (that I would rather not get into at the moment) and now I'm here...where ever _here _is." Kaname stated with a rather monotonous voice and looked out towards the sea. It was too early for him to be awake at this hour anyway, but he was glad to see the sun starting to set over the water. He was out cold for the whole day apparently.

"Uhh, I see. Was it your birthday party?"

"Yes."

"That's sad.... and ironic. How old are you now?"

"Indeed.....and I just turned 19._ ... (In human years)....._" Kaname stood up limply thinking the last part.

He really felt uncomfortable talking with this human; he just wanted to know where the hell he was and how the hell he's going to get home. Kaname was not one to waste time on frivolous conversations anyway. "Umm, it was a pleasure to meet you Kate but I think I'm going to go back in the tent."

Kate smiled and shook her head. _Poor guy..._

As Kaname crawled lazily into the small tent he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Anxiety twisted in his gut as reality started to sink in. Kaname gritted his teeth, squinted his eyes, but the pain wouldn't be free of him. Solitude....the only place a pureblood willingly showed such weakening emotion, if only for a moment. He was indeed..._homesick_, as childish as it was.

.................................

Night fell among the inhabitants of the island as they chattered outside Kaname's tent. They were a good 30 meters away from his tent but his acute vampire hearing picked up every word. It was annoying as hell, but what could he do about it at the moment. Nothing he could do that would risk the chance of someone discovering him. Kaname sighed. This was normally his 'daytime' so sleep was pretty much the furthest thing from his mind.

Kaname sighed as he pushed his body up from the hard cloth covered ground and stood up. He couldn't stand all the way up of course so he pulled back the cloth door and stepped out into the moonlight. Silently he turned away from the oblivious cast –a-ways and walked farther down the beach.

His pale bare feet sank into the silver sand as he walked down the shore line. The sand felt cool against his bare skin. It had been a long time since Kaname had had a chance to relax. Between dealing with the Council and coping with his 'epic fail' of a birthday – Kaname felt like he deserved a break. But at the same time, anxiety had been clawing at his conscience telling him to get off this godforsaken island and return home. Returning home to the people whom he needed most...that he struggled to believe needed him back, Yuuki...

Finally he decided to sit, taking in the light breeze blowing and the scent of light sea air, the sound of the waves.....and footsteps? Kaname turned to see a young boy and his dog walk towards him. The boy sat down next to him, Kaname was a little startled with the boy's confidence.

"Hi, I'm Walt. What's your name?" He looked up at Kaname with eyes that seemed interrogating rather than questioning.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, nice to make your acquaintance." Kaname grinned and folded his arms on his bent knees.

"I'm the one that spotted you on the beach. I called everyone for help and they helped carry you back." He basically informed Kaname who looked away to hid his face blushed with embarrassment. The kid didn't know who he was but Kaname still was embarrassed by the fact he was so vulnerable and helpless earlier.

"Well...thank you, Walt." Kaname turned back and nodded. "So how did everyone come to be on this island?"

Walt scooped up white sand and let it fall through his fingers. "Our plane crashed her, Oceanic Flight 815, and what you saw in our campsite was the remaining parts of the plane we were able to save."

"Has there been any news about being rescued." Kaname asked curiously.

"Somewhat, but nothing that has brought us closer to being rescued," Walt looked around when there was no sight of anyone he continued the conversation. Kaname sensed that the young boy was uneasy. "So, what's your story?"

"I was hosting my birthday party on a cruise ship until I became a target of an unsuccessful assassination. Everything basically went downhill after that."

Walt nodded, "I see. It looks like something else is bothering you though."

Kaname head slumped into is arms, "Your one curious kid."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Walt scooped up another handful of sand.

Kaname lifted his head. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about this. But he's just a kid, he can't possibly understand. _"Uh, listen I don't think a boy at your age would be able to help me."

"Why not...? C'mon try me." Walt shifted to face Kaname. Kaname sighed.

"I'm in love." He said quietly.

"Ha ha, Kaname that's not so difficult! And what else?"

Kaname chuckled. "The girl I love was indecisive about my proposal to her, she has finally accepted but the disaster separated us. I ended up doing some horrible and inexcusable things....j-just so.....just so she would stay with me, there. Is there anything else?" Kaname turned away hating himself for admitting his mistakes to this kid, what was he thinking?! _**Maybe it's this godforsaken island's fault! Ha!**_

"So you let your jealous feelings overshadow your judgment of right and wrong." Walt crawled over to sit beside Kaname once more. Kaname looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Kaname thought deeply about that. As much as he couldn't believe it, this kid was right. All the energy he spent trying to make Yuuki love him was pointless. He should have tried to get to know her, become close to her. Kaname was like an idol to her, admirable but unattainable. He meanwhile, was manipulating good people as his pawns, for his own selfish reasons. He endangered a life for his own gain_? _

_Who was this? Is this truly me? Who am I to control others? A pureblood, that's what. This is what status made me. It turned me into someone whom I don't know. Wasn't I raised like this? To have anything I desire simply because I want it? I am separate from everyone, alone in a crowd. _

Walt and Kaname sat silently on the sand. Neither said a word to each other as they watched the glimmering water with the shy's reflection of a full moon and sparkling stars.

.....

Kaname came to a realization. In this place; this island.....he was just Kaname to them. No status, no political power. He was equal with these people, and whoever Kaname was, he was sure to find out here.

* * *

Oh yeah, for those who have seen or heard of the TV series LOST, this chapter and the next are crossovers with LOST. :D Oh and the doctor from ...last chapter was it? Yeah he was Carlisle Cullen XP, totally a friends idea...I think, I forget.

**Next Chapter: Revival pt.2**


	13. Revival part 2

Ok, so here Chapter 13. Beginning half is **crack-ish** with a little OOc on Kaname's part, :P. Im so mean to him, lol. But he's the subject of the LOSt island and its crazyness. Most events Kaname experienced on the island are from the series (which I have to watch the rest of), the lost crossover raps up next chapter. But Zero and Yuuki are in this chapter more then last, whoooohoo! ZEKI 4ever.

Kaitlyn et Alana thankyou for the help with this chapter (most of it was your idea) :S XD. Longest Chapter woo!

So yeah, **warning** for mild violence, language, drug references, suggestive themes, lol and bad grammer and spelling on my part lol. I have to work on that, and just all around character development, scenery, etc. But whatever right. :)

read on. :D

**Chapter 13 – Revival part 2**

A Korean man stood resolutely in front of Kaname with a firm expression whilst holding two spears in each fist. The water was up to his waist as he handed Kaname the spear from his left hand. Kaname tentatively took the spear wondering what the man was going to do next.

"What's Kaname the noob and Gin doing out there?" Charlie asked Hurley as he sat next to him in the sand. They watched the pair from the beach curiously.

"I'm guessing he's teaching Kaname how to fish." Hurley said squinting and nodding his head.

"Actually, I think they've come up with a plan to swim off the island." Charlie brushed a hand through his tousled dark-blond hair and resting his chin in his palm.

"You being serious?" Hurley looked over at Charlie who appeared to be rather spaced out at the moment.

Charlie glared from the corner of his eye at Hurley. "You try yourself and tell me how it goes." He laughed sarcastically.

"Ah, ok then." Hurley looked back at Gin and Kaname.

Gin took the spear and thrust it into the crystal waves. Kaname watched as Gin retrieved from the water the spear and a fish impaled on it. Now it was his turn. He felt a little nauseous due to it being a very sunny day. He was the victim of newbie initiation on the island and was coerced into learning to fish. Part of it was to make sure he pulled his weight and it killed time as well. He was woken up at this obscene hour for that purpose. He would be sleeping now if it weren't for this. Others had begun to notice his unusual sleeping patterns, and hopefully being awake at this hour would do much to convince them otherwise. The sun was awfully hot, unbearably. Kaname had rolled his pants into shorts and left his shirt back on the beach.

Kate walked towards Charlie and Hurley who seemed to find the attempts at fishing entertaining, as if they had anything better to do. Kate was caring a few logs in her arms that she retrieved from Jack to bring to the beach campsite. She approached the boys. "Hey what are you too so amused about – "She spotted a dress shirt lying on the sand near the water. Her eyes moved as they locked on to two men attempting to fish.

**Thud**

The logs fell from her limp arms. _Oh damn…_ Hurley and Charlie noticed her reaction.

Kaname took the spear in both hands. Shoulder blades prominent as he pulled his arms back and thrust the spear into the water adding an unintentional thrust in the pelvis region…. noticed only by Kate. Charlie and Hurley burst into a fit of laughter, neither able to contain themselves.

Kaname pulled the spear out of the water with 4 fish impaled on it. Beads of water glimmered, as they stayed suspended in the air for a second around Kaname's lithe frame. His dark brown locks shone in the sun, with pieces that clung to his neck and shoulders. He turned his head in the spectator's direction, having herd laughter from that direction.

Charlie's laughter died first. "Can he hear us?"

"He's too far out there to possibly…." Hurley started.

"I think he can." Charlie turned to Hurley with a tense expression as Kaname continued to stare at the trio in question, which also caught Gin's attention. As if on cue, both Hurley and Charlie stood up energetically.

"Well we'll see yah later Kate, have fun…Ka - _people watching._" Charlie muttered with a smirk, nudging Kate in the arm as they left. Kate caught Kaname's piercing brown eyes watching her. Immediately she picked up the logs and strode off, also discreetly whipping some blood from the her nostrail and upper lip. Kaname smirked to himself and followed Gin back to the beach with there catch of the day.

………

Today's the day. Zero was sure this time. He had it all planned out, every detail - from the dinner reservations to the moonlit stroll in the park. He just had to ask her first. That was his only obstacle. Unlike other people; (_Kaname), _who seemed to be experts when it came to da ladies, Zero was well, like the stage below beginner. It rendered him clueless as to how to ask Yuuki on a date. _Awesomeness, _Zero thought to himself sarcastically. _Well I could just go up to her and say it…. no, what if she thinks I'm coming on to strong. I couldn't pull the, "Will you be my lover" speech off because Yuuki would laugh it off .Well I could beat-around-the-bush and then tell her…what if…._

"Hey Zero!" Yuuki peeked from around the corner. Yuuki seemed to slowly come out of her black hole of melancholy but still seemed to have an aura of somberness, Zero thought to himself. She came out from around the corner and sat beside him on the couch. This was his chance.

"Uhh…..hey Yuuki there's this place- …" Zero started, shifting subtly an inch closer.

**Ring Ring.** The phone on the table beside them rang.

"I'll get it!" Yuuki called and lunged for the phone. Zero sighed and clenched his fists in his lap. Yuuki talked for about 5 minutes to what sounded like the Chairman. He was out shopping and wanted to know what food they wanted him to buy for dinner.

"Yes, Chair..I mean …da…_daddy._" Yuuki said and hung up the phone. Zero composed himself for attempt #2. Yuuki sat back down on the couch and turned to face Zero who seemed strangely tense and awkward looking. "So, you were saying?"

_Eye contact! Keep eye contact! _Zero repeated in his head. "Well, I was just wondering if you liked seafood because I thought you and I could go…."

**Ding Dong.** The doorbell rang.

"…Fishing! Sounds fun but someone's at the door. Yuuki bounced up and sped to the door. "The FedEx guy! Zero, is this your package?"

By now Zero was fuming, _how the hell could this be so damn difficult! _He stood up and walked next to Yuuki who was signing papers for the deliveryman. He handed Zero a box…. _belonging to the Chairman. _Zero rolled his eyes. He set the box near the staircase wondering if he should continue with his plan after all. He blew a silver strand of hair out of his face as he watched Yuuki head back to the living room.

Zero stood at the threshold of the living room menacingly, with both arms grasping the door frame. _That's right, just keep her contained in one area_! He was just going to come out with it, nothing will stop him now!

"Yuuki I..."

**Ding Dong. **Yuuki jolted her shoulders. She stood up from the couch again, passing under his arm on her way to the door._ God, she's like a dog chasing the mail man!_

_I sware I am going to - _

"Girl Scouts…! Would you like to purchase our variety of specialty cookies in support of…" a young uniformed brunette girl chirped beside another girl with curly blond hair who held the box out to Yuuki.

Zero appeared from behind Yuuki in the doorway. The little girls froze as he glared down at them sending a cold chill up their spines.

He spoke slowly in an icy tone, "We …don't...want… any… **cookies**." The girls quivered in fear, turned around and bolted down the driveway.

"Zero…! Maybe I wanted some cookies! You just **had** to scare those poor little girls like that, just like you do with the Day Class girls." Yuuki shoved Zero inside and closed the door.

Yuuki headed for the kitchen with Zero closely behind her. "Now I feel like something to eat…." She felt Zero grab her arm and turn her around.

"Do-you-like-seafood-cause-I-made-reservations-at-this-place-near-the-harbour-that-has-kickass-seafood-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-would-like-to-go-out-with-me-there-on-Friday?!" Zero exclaimed loudly and gasped for breath as he held Yuuki in front of him. His words had no separation as he tried to blurt out everything before another interruption could stop him.

"What?" Yuuki stared surprisingly at Zero who had a slight blush on his cheeks that reddened by the second.

"I..uh…asking…..on date…you…me…seafood…Friday?" He repeated quietly, behold…the moment of truth. Yuuki looked away for a second contemplating, then looked back at the nervous boy in front of her with a smirk on her lips. Zero was adorably inexperienced with this kind of thing.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. You, I and the seafood have a date this Friday." She smiled and immediately it felt as if a large weight lifted off Zero wary shoulders.

……..

His skin was red. It burned a very uncomfortable and foreign feeling. Every visible inch of Kaname's skin was red and blistering. He held out his arm and touched it with his fingers. He yelped in pain at the contact. This kind of thing had never happened before. Why had his skin turned so red and painful, and why didn't it heal instantly. He guessed skin took longer to heal then cuts did. He sensed someone nearby. It was after dinner that they finally let him retreat to his tent tired and exhausted.

Gin taught him how to clean and prepare the fish. The cast-a-ways enjoyed the meal that Gin and Kaname caught, as they sat around a fire. Kaname had looked across at Kate who had been looking at him. She quickly avoided his eyes. A man named Sawyer sat under a tree near the fire that kept an icy glare on Kaname. _What is his problem? _

Just then a figure pulled back the cloth entrance of the tent. The small fire he made illuminated the figure as she sat down on her knees in front of Kaname. "I was passing by and I heard you, what's wrong?" Kate asked brushing her hair out of her face.

Kaname looked around distractively. "Uhm…._nothing_."

"Yeah, right. Look at your skin, its beet red. And I bet it's sore too." She stood up and left the tent but before she left she told him, "Hold on I'll be right back. I know just the thing for sunburns." Kaname had sunburn? Great, what's more embarrassing than a vampire getting sunburn is a _pureblood _vampire getting sunburn. Kaname signed and rested his sore face on his sore arms crossed over his bent knees.

Kate returned to the tent with some kind of green plant in her hand.

"What is that?" Kaname asked her. Kate stepped around Kaname and sat down behind him. Kaname started to get nervous.

"Its Aloe-Vera. It will help heal the sunburn and take some of the pain away." She said as she rubbed some of the gel from the plant on her fingers and lightly touched Kaname's back.

'TSSSH…." Kaname hissed in surprise as the cool substance touched his skin. Kate moved her hand over Kaname's back and shoulders spreading the gel that quickly started to cool off Kaname's feverish skin.

Meanwhile Sawyer was on a nightly strole when he passed Kaname's tent.

"How does that feel?" Sawyer stopped. _Kate's voice?_

"Good, a little more to the left." Sawyer listened, _Kaname's voice!_ He stood frozen outside the tent puzzled and getting more pissed off.

"Here?"

"Aww, that's the spot." Kaname moaned.

Sawyer was by now really pissed off. _Son of a B^&%*!!!!_

Kaname grabbed Kate's wrist as her hand hovered above his chest. He looked around suspiciously.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Kate whispered as she now was sitting cross-legged in front of the pureblood.

'No, you definitely **didn't** but I I'll be right back." He whispered back to her. She watched as Kaname pushed himself to sit and crawled out of the tent.

The next thing Kate heard was the sound of flesh meeting bone as screams of pain echoed through the air. Kate bolted up and through back the cloth door frantically. The sight behold was a man backing up from Kaname who was half-laying on the ground.

_Great, this is not my day. First the sunburn now this! _Kaname thought to himself as he looked into the eyes of his attacker.

Kate watched as Kaname stood up and whipped the blood from his cheek. She stared at his cheek as the wound closed rapidly. _WHAT!?!?!_

The noise disturbed most of the people in the campsite, as they gathered around the commotion as Kaname and Sawyer faced off.

_I'll teach this punk a lesson, that sonofabitch! _Sawyer lunged at Kaname with a clenched fist aimed at his stomach. Sawyer's fist came within an inch of Kaname, but before it made contact Kaname was suddenly behind Sawyer with clenched fists together as he slammed them down on Sawyer's back. Sawyer fell to his knees in pain. He gasped, "What…the… F!$# was THAT, Princess!!!" And from that day forward, Princess was Kaname's nickname, a la Sawyer.

Kaname smelt blood. Immediately, warning bells alarms went off in his head. He was without blood tablets and he couldn't afford to let his eyes turn crimson red with bloodlust, not to mention having the urge to drink blood at the moment.

The spectators cheered for Kaname as they anticipated Sawyer's defeat.

"I beat ya a bottle of water that Kaname'll win." Charlie said to Hurley as they stood amongst the excited crowd.

"Nah, I bet Sawyer will make a comeback and kick his ass, just watch." Hurley replied.

"Deal…" They shook hands.

Kaname brushed his hair out of his eyes. One girl noticed the slight difference in their hue, which was slowly turning bright red. "What's up with his eyes?" She said.

_Shit! _Kaname left Sawyer on the ground as he turned and bolted from the scene into the dark jungle.

The spectator's cheers died. They all had a bewildered and confused look on their faces as they separated and went back to their tents.

……_.._

The jungle was dark and damp as Kaname moved through it. Further from the cast-a-ways. He relented on the fact he was barefoot and shirtless trekking through an unknown jungle in no specific direction. He just wanted to get away from that placed until he couldn't smell blood any more. Kaname stopped. He was tired, hungry and missed his old life where he could spend time with Yuuki and be the regal pureblood he was used to being, he was tired of being a cast-away on this strange island. But most of all he missed Yuuki. His heart burned more than his sunburn, just to see her smile again. His feet continued on at a slow pace. The air was cold and he shivered a little. Where did he leave his shirt again? Suddenly a low growl reverberated through the trees around him. He stopped dead and listened. Crunching noises came closer.

From the corner of his eye Kaname spotted something white and large. The large white thing let out a loud and menacing growl as it came towards Kaname at full speed. Fighting against the stiffness in his legs, Kaname jumped into the air as the animal passed under him. _A Polar bear?!?!? _He gripped a tree branch above and climbed on top of it. _Since when were there Polar bears in the jungle? It's official; this is not an ordinary island! I should hunt this Polar bear but what if its endangered I can't imagine there would be a large population in a place like this. _Kaname jumped down, but as he did the bear lunged at him at full speed, reacting on pure vampire instinct Kaname swiped his hand and extended nails across the bear's throat as he jumped out of its path. Kaname landed as the bear ran into a large tree. It fell on its side growling for a while until its movements stopped and was silent. Kaname sat out of breath taking in the sight of the huge beast laying on the ground and the scent of its blood filling the air. Kaname had never hunted anything before now and he had never needed to. He quite frankly didn't know if he had it in him. Slowly and cautiously Kaname stood up and made his way over to the beast. Well, its not human blood but there's a first for everything, he thought as he kneeled beside the bear. How humiliating, he thought as he tasted the blood.

A while later, Kaname had devoured most of the animal in front of him. He felt shameful for resorting to such a low form of food but hunger won out over his reasoning. What else was he supposed to do, leave it there to go to waste? It didn't matter; it was done and he should probably be heading back to the camp.

As he turned around he came face to face with a random guy.

"Who the F!$# are you!??!" Kaname yelled.

The man with a firm expression said in a calm voice, "My name is Benjamin Linus."

_His name is Benjamin Linus…. or so it would seem. He seems kind of a shady character, very much so…yes. _Kaname thought as he backed up.

"Very impressive, Kaname Kuran." Ben smiled creepily, as the corner of his mouth went into a smirk but the rest of his face didn't move a muscle. (If you can imagine it, it's creepier than it sounds) Kaname grimaced slightly.

"How do you know my name…?"

"I know all about you Kaname, and I know why you're here. You're a vampire; a pureblood vampire. You attend a private school called Cross Academy with your sister Yuuki Kuran whom you happen to be engaged to. I myself find that unusual, but I'm not one to judge. Your parents are Juuri and Haruka Kuran, and they are deceased but you grew up with Takuma Ichijou and his grandfather for most of your childhood while frequently visiting Yuuki. She was just recently turned back into her true form and you have recently proposed to her but an assassin targeted you unexpectedly. You are jealous of her close relationship with a boy named Zero Kiryu. You handcuffed Zero to a pipe hoping that if you got rid of him your troubles would be over, but Karma bit you in the ass and now you have washed up on a whack-job island where a bunch of random crazy shit happens that you have no control over. You're probably slowly going crazy, talking to a man who knows everything about you and everyone here……and that man is me, Benjamin Linus, I think I may have said that already. By the way everyone back home believes you to be dead, just putting it out there."

This pushed Kaname over the edge. He collapsed to his knees, and dug his fingers harshly into the dirt.

"Bastard, how the hell do you know that much about me!?" Kaname shot out through his clenched teeth. He never felt this exposed in his whole life. This man knew everything. It was as if every nook and cranny of his being has been exposed and laid bare on the surface for this man to read over and scrutinize.

"I also know you desire to get off this island and return to your family and friends. But the truth is once you return you are a changed man, the others may not believe you about what you saw here but it is your job to take this experience and learn because of it. And if you love Yuuki you will know in your heart what to do."

"What is this place?" Kaname sat up.

"I can't say. As far as you know, this could be just a crazy dream." Ben waved his arms in front of Kaname's face as Kaname swatted Ben's hands away. "I can however show you a way out."

"A way out…?! Do not mess with my head! How is there a way out if everyone is still on the island?" Kaname asked harshly.

"When you have learned your purpose for being on this island, I will be back to take you to the dock where a boat awaits you." Ben said as he turned and headed back through the dense jungle. "Oh and your English is improving." He remarked before he disappeared.

Kaname pushed up to stand and surveyed his surroundings. "A lesson huh?" He said to himself as he started to jog back the direction he came. His feet picked up pace. One after another, making cracking noises as brush and leaves crunched under his feet. He jumped over roots and ducked under branches, his heart pounding in his chest as Ben's words echoed through his head.

_A boat, a dock….back to the way things were…..this experience…..improve…learn…._

"Whoa-aahhh…!"

**Thud**

Kaname was all of a sudden laying face first in the dirt. Twitching a little from the pain of impact he propped himself up onto his elbows and looked at what had tripped him. Surprisingly, it wasn't a root nor branch……but a small statue of the Virgin Mary?! _What was this doing in a place like this?_ Kaname rolled over and picked up the mini statue near his feet. He examined the beautifully painted statue. Kaname stood up, a little wobbly at first but stable enough to continue walking. _This must be a sign, _Kaname smiled. He normally wasn't a religious kind of guy but he found this statue to be a sign of hope for him. Kaname could see the campsite ahead of him holding the small statue in under his arm protectively. Examining it once more he decided he was going to show Kate and tell her about the strange man he talked to in the jungle.

A man rode out on a black stallion blocking Kaname's path 20m ahead. Kaname stopped dead and noticed also an African man dressed as a priest, riding on the back as well. The other male wore a business suit, which to Kaname seemed odd considering what he'd been wearing before was ruined and this man looked neat and tidy. The two men waved to Kaname as the horse carried them across the path. Before they vanished into the thick brush, they revealed to be holding one Virgin Mary statue each. They clicked the statues together, and smiled at Kaname.

Kaname thought by now Ben was right about him going crazy. He tried to shake the feeling, trying to keep his sanity as he continued up the path. His feet dug into cool sand again and he was back to the campsite away from any more craziness…hopefully. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, dawn is approaching. Kaname sighed with relief as the orange glow of the sun spread across the tropical landscape. Maybe now he could get some much needed sleep.

As Kaname got to his tent a man named Lock passed by him. He pointed to the Virgin Mary statue in his arm. "You know there's heroin in that right?"

"What..?!" Kaname exclaimed as he felt a looming presence behind him. Out of the corner of his eye see saw the scruffy face of Charlie beside his left shoulder. His hand with tape-wrapped knuckles took hold of the statue and took it from Kaname's hand.

Charlie said in an intensely serious and low whispering voice looking into Kaname's brown eyes, "Drugs are bad." Charlie then slinked away and disappeared into the bush, leaving Kaname frozen and thoroughly creeped out; he crawled into his tent and closed the door over, lying down in the fetal position. _When will this madness end? _He groaned and closed his eyes.

…….

The sun came up as Kaname slept in the tent. His body was tired as he lay there feeling like he weighed as much as an elephant. Some of the cast-a-ways had gone hunting and collecting water. Thankfully no one bothered to wake him. He wouldn't very functional at the moment.

The day passed as he lay in the tent, the heat was becoming a little unbearable though as beads of sweat collected on his forehead. Alarmed voices sounded around him, they began to pull him from his dream-state. Kaname turned over and blinked open his wary eyes. The screaming was real, not a dream. He pushed is body forward and pulled back the thin cloth door. A crowd of people were near the water screaming for someone to help. Immediately Kaname pushed his protesting body to stand. It was unbelievable that he even found strength to.

As he approached the crowd, Kate ran over to him. "Kaname you have to do something, someone is stuck out there and they're going to drown!"

"Has someone tried to help them?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, but they had to come back because they almost drown themselves trying to swim that distance. The girl must have got carried away by the current, she's a ways out there and we don't know how much longer she has!" Kate exclaimed and pulled Kaname by the arm to the water's edge.

Without a second thought Kaname started into the water. He ran until it got deep enough to swim.

His body protested but he found the strength inside to push on. Water splashed as his arms carved into the waves. Faster, he pushed forward. The beckoning waves rose and fell around him as the wind blew in heavy gusts. His legs kicked with great determination. The girl was bobbing just ahead. Suddenly when Kaname rod over a large wave he could no longer see the girl. She had gone under. Diving down into the blue void he opened his eyes in search of her. Ahead he spotted bubbles coming from a dark figure sinking lower. Kaname pushed against the current and swam to the sinking girl. He took the weightless figure in his arms as his legs pounded against the water, upward towards the surface.

They broke the surface of the water, Kaname gasped for air. The girl did not. Alarmed, Kaname knew he had to get to land fast. He put the girl on his back as he swam as fast as he could, holding her arm so she didn't go under water.

As they reached the land Kaname carried the girl in his arms onto the beach. He laid her down on the sand as the small crowd yelled at him to do CPR. Luckily he had learned that skill in a health class at Cross Academy, he just never thought he would use it one day. He kneeled down and bent over the girl and initiated CPR. Moments later the girl coughed up water gasping for air. Kaname sighed with relief and smiled down at the girl.

"You'll be ok now."

The girl looked up at her savior, and a rather handsome savior at that, _rawr._ She pushed herself to sit inches away from Kaname who eased off her a little.

"Thank you." She breathed. Kaname swallowed a limp in his throat. Suddenly the girl took hold off both sides of Kaname's face and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was chaste…at first, until Kaname felt her tongue against his lips. _Oh God! _He thought as he pulled away from her and sat back. All the while he heard numerous cat-calls amongst the crowd. _Oh Yuuki, __**that **__was not my fault. _The girl looked a little disappointed but gave Kaname a hug then stood up. Kaname brushed the sand off his arms and knees as he stood. The crowd gave him pats on the back and celebrated his recue of the girl. He stole a glance from Kate who was clapping but looked a little peeved. Kaname turned away, with a little embarrassment.

………

Out of the bushes, Ben popped out as Kaname was drying himself off near his tent.

"That was an amazing display back there." He smiled at Kaname who was glaring at him.

"What am I not surprised you saw that?" He huffed and toweled off his brown locks.

"You demonstrated a great deal of courage, strength, kindness and perseverance. You looked beyond yourself to help another in need."

Kaname smiled. "Yeah, I guess. The girl was drowning. I had to do _something._"

"Exactly..." Ben smiled and motioned Kaname to follow him. "You were kind-hearted putting her life above your own, showing your true self." Kaname tentatively followed Ben as they stepped into the deep jungle once more.

"Don't start that with me again. And how the hell do you know what my true self is." Kaname snorted as they made their way through the dense jungle. Ben shook his head and laughed not even bothering to answer Kaname. _Jerk._

…….

They reached a clearing finally after a long arduous hike through the jungle. Kaname stared at the dock with a medium sized boat floating there. Ben had been telling the truth. Kaname smiled as he turned to Ben.

"There are co-ordinates located on the boats GPS. Once you leave I want you to switch it on."

Kaname looked suddenly concerned.

"Why have you not told the others about this? We could all get off this island is we took turns with this boat." Kaname turned to Ben.

"Kaname look, I am only allowing you to leave this island understand." Ben spoke firmly. "You either take this boat and get off this island or stay here with the rest of us."

Kaname was puzzled as to why this man was so adamant about keeping this a secret when there are people on this island who don't want to be here as much as he does. There was a choice he had to make, leave this island alone or stay with everyone until they get rescued.

Kaname stepped forward. "Where are the keys?" He asked Ben. Ben rummaged through his pocket and handed Kaname the shiny metal keys. Kaname thanked him and walked slowly up the dock. His foots steps creaked on the wooded dock as he approached the boat. He hesitated and turned to Ben. Ben smiled and waved a hand goodbye. Kaname sighed and climbed into the boat.

_I don't care what Ben says, I will return to rescue the others._ The engine revved as Kaname turned the key. The propeller started and the boat was ready. Ben untied the boat and threw the long rope inside the boat.

"It was a pleasure to have known you Benjamin Linus…. no sorry… that's me, uh …Kaname Kuran. But I must remind you, nothing good comes out of trying to return here, that's if you can."

_That's what you think Ben! Just wait, I'll send a search crew and they'll definitely rescue these people, you'll see._

With that, Ben pushed the boat away from the dock with his foot and Kaname glared at him.

"Goodbye Benjamin Linus." Kaname said coldly as he pulled the boat out of the dock.

………

Rain fell on the city. Light reflected from the street lamps, shops and cars passing by, in the puddles along the main street. The rain came down in big drops, like a waterfall, drenching everything exposed. Yuuki clung to Zeros arm as they stepped out into the downpour with an umbrella above their heads. Luckily Yuuki remembered to bring one because she heard on the news about a possible storm. The restaurant behind them was beautifully lit and the sound of chatter followed them out the door until that door closed. It was a beautiful restaurant. Zero remembered his parents talking about it on night when he was younger. It had been the place his parents had _their_ first date. Zero wanted to share that place with Yuuki because he felt that they could share in it as his parents had. Yuuki had a marvelous time. She couldn't help questioning the waiter about everything on the menu and asking his personal opinion on all of them. Zero had just rolled his eyes and covered his face with his menu.

"Are you sure you're not getting soaked over there?" Yuuki asked Zero as she attempted to move the umbrella in his direction.

Zero laughed. "Over….here…" He said jokingly as he released his arm around Yuuki's waist and jumped out into the pouring rain.

"Hey, you're getting wet standing out there. Stay under the umbrella." She ran up to him, swooping the umbrella above their heads. Zero only dodged her and walked ahead, glancing back a few times to get her reaction. She stood there with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, it's on…!" Yuuki challenged. Zero smirked and his walking pace quickened. Heels clacked along the concrete sidewalk as Yuuki ran to Zero. Suddenly he stopped dead.

He turned to face her abruptly. Unable to stop herself, Yuuki crashed into his body. His arms wrapped around her as the umbrella fell to the sidewalk. "Yeah, perhaps not the best idea to stop abruptly when people are trying to walk here," Yuuki bantered in his face. Zero looked down at her with a smug look on his face. Water collected at the tips of his silver hair, falling onto Yuuki's cheek. He bent closer to her as his soaked arm snaked around her waist. Her fingers knotted in his dress shirt as the distance between them decreased. Lips lingered inches away from each other. Yuuki leaned into take Zero's lips, but unexpectedly he jumped back laughing and snatched up the umbrella. Yuuki started to fume. "What the hell Zero!"

"You didn't think I'd let you catch me that easily."

"Bite me!"

"Gladly…!" Zero snapped his teeth at her.

"Ahhh…!"

He smirked and held the umbrella above her head. A punch to the shoulder was enough for Zero to become more serious though, as they walked up the sidewalk he couldn't help a laugh now and then, only with Yuuki, just Yuuki…

They arrived at the Sun Dorm; the night was quiet except for the rain. None of the Night Class students were out on the grounds today. Yuuki couldn't help feel throbbing pain in her chest from the absence of one Night Class student in particular, her beloved brother and fiancée. Looking back, Yuuki realized that's it indeed was just brotherly love. Strangely, she didn't get that feeling with Zero. Maybe in the past when the Chairman has adopted both of them as they grew up at Cross-Academy, but they did indeed grow up and they weren't related. Zero was the person who knew Yuuki best, even though she would try to hide it sometimes, he could always tell when something was on her mind. They had been best friends for 4 years but it felt longer, a bond they shared, not created by means of vampirism but by true companionship. Was it right to compare that to the brotherly love she felt towards Kaname. No. They were to separate feelings now. After weeks of being a pureblood, her true self, Yuuki's perception was now able to grasp the concept of both loves; both men meaning as much to her as life itself, maybe more.

"Hey, you ok?" Zero asked her as they reached the door of the Sun Dorm. They were shielded from the rain by the overhang above as Zero closed the soaked umbrella, shaking off excess water.

"Just thinking..." Yuuki looked out into the darkness and watched the rain as it fell softly.

"About…Ka…"

"Yes." She folded her arm leaning back against the brick wall beside the door. Zero lay the umbrella against the wall by her legs and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms unfolded as they wrapped around his back in return. Zero didn't say anything, nor did she want him to. Yuuki found this silent sign of affection more meaningful then any words or speeches.

Zero released her as she leaned against the wall looking up at him. His heart felt like it was about to jump out his chest as she stood up and wrapped her small arms around his neck pulling him down towards her. Their lips meet. Both eyes fluttered shut as his arms wrapped around her waist. Their second kiss, innocent and sweet only lasted briefly.

"Caught you." Yuuki said as Zero had his back to the door, smiling at her and her at him. But it seemed this moment was to go to last, and Zero was right. He sensed something. He wanted to ignore it because it simply didn't make sense! Zero's heart continued to beat swiftly but for a drastically different reason. His gaze fixed on the darkness as his grip tightened on Yuuki.

She placed her palm on his chest and felt his heart pulsing. "Zero..?"

He didn't answer.

A tall figure stood and stared directly at them on the path leading to the door, dripping wet in the rain.

Yuuki tried to turn around but Zero's arms wouldn't let her.

"It's….it's…_you_." Zero breathed into the darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 14: "Live and let....live?" **


	14. Live and Let Live?

Alright, chapter 14. pfft. sorry this took I while, I have been busy, :P. Anyway, this chapter is a little short, sorry. I decided since next chapter is the last then its going to be something like 16 pages....holy crap....(this chapter is 5pgs) so yeah, fun stuff. Im excited for the conclusion and hope it ends on a good note. :) The title of this chapter, the idea was from the song "Live and let die" by Guns N' Roses......which coinsidently the title of their band reminds me of Zero, haha if it was "Bloody Guns N' Roses" haha Omgesus, just messin with yah. So yeah, heres chapter 14! enjoy :)

........ Ps. Im pron to spelling/grammar errors. :|

**Chapter 14 – Live and let ...live?**

"Are you surprised?" The figure spoke with a voice slightly shaking. The rain veiled his appearance as he stood in the rain.

Yuuki struggled in Zero's grasp until she heard those words, and that familiar voice. She could recognize his voice anywhere. She did believe that voice, and who it belonged to was standing behind her. How could she. He was dead.

"Argh...!" Yuuki tore from Zero's arms and turned to face the direction at which the voice had been heard. The shadow and rain was all she could see in the darkness. Until he spoke, "Yuuki," and suddenly Yuuki felt as though nothing seemed real. She knew her arms were shaking, she knew her heart was pounding loudly because of those words, the thought of someone who couldn't be real that was. She knew she was falling. But did not know what happened after that.

Zero caught her in his arms. "How long have you been standing there?" Zero felt cold and numb from his presence. He was sure Kaname had seen everything and was planning on doing something about it. It didn't surprise Zero that this sort of thing would happen, he had suspected it right?

"Long enough..."

And before Zero knew it Kaname's hand was in an iron grip around his throat, squeezing it slowly. Kaname pushed Zero against the brick kneeling in front of him. Yuuki remained unconscious now lying in Kaname's free arm as Zero remained pinned to the wall. Zero's shaking hands attempted to pry Kaname's from his throat but the pureblood was reluctant to let go.

"What's your problem Kuran? If you really wanted to kill me you would have done it back on the ship. What I want to know is, how did you survive? Must be one hell of a story!" Zero choked.

Kaname looked into Zero's violet eyes. The rain had picked up once more, it poured down loudly as thunder rumbled in the distance. What Kaname saw was something he feared the entire time he was gone. What became of Yuuki? It seemed apparent that she had indeed, moved on to none other than Zero Kiryu. He had a feeling all along. From the hesitance in her voice the first time he told her he loved her to the moment he proposed, that same hesitance was always there. What became of him? He was tossed aside. It didn't matter to her whether Kaname was there or not, and it hurt.

"What is **my **problem? Yes Zero, let's all talk about that shall we. Because nothing is ever your fault, is it? What about now? You're clearly taking advantage of this situation." Kaname said firmly. He released his hold on Zero's throat and picked Yuuki up in both arms as he stood up. She lay against his bare chest breathing softly. Kaname sighed as he rested his head on hers, his brown hair dripping from the rain.

Zero sat hunched over and coughed. Kaname could have finished him off right then, why did he hold back second time? Kaname's will was all it took for the front door to open. He stepped inside, leaving the door open for Zero. With caution Zero stood up, with the help of the wall and entered the Sun dorm.

........

Zero followed the purebloods up the staircase, leaving wet foot prints in their wake. Quietly they passed the dorm rooms of the Day Class students whom were sound sleep. It was nearly one O'clock in the morning after all. Zero followed behind Kaname until he stopped at Zero's bedroom door.

"Let her rest here for now and I'll go get her some dry clothes and a towel." Kaname said as Zero turned the bronze door knob and pushed open his door. Kaname gently laid Yuuki on Zero's bed which other than a dresser was the only thing in his bedroom. Kaname passed the silver haired boy through the doorway. Zero turned to Kaname.

"You should take her back to the Moon Dorm if you are going there anyway. That is where _her_ room is."

Kaname stopped and turned his head. "On second thought, never mind, I'll go. Stay here with her." Zero said as he moved past Kaname. Looking bewildered Kaname shrugged and walked back into Zero's room. Yuuki lay asleep on Zero's bed. With a sigh, Kaname sat down on the floor beside her. She was mostly dry but he didn't want her to catch a cold. Kaname spotted a blanket folded by her feet at the end of the bed. Standing up he unfolded the soft plush fabric and draped it over her. He sat back on the floor and brushed a hand over the top of her head. _I wonder, did you every...just once, miss me Yuuki?_ A drop collected in the corner of Kaname's, growing bigger until it fell down his cheek, falling on hand. He looked at it curiously. _Long time no see. _He smiled futilely.

.........

Meanwhile, Zero was making his way on his mission. He passed the vampire of the Night Class on their way to class, ignored those suspicious and curious looks as he continued. _I thought for sure Kaname would have finished me off back there. After all he did witness the... __**moment **__between Yuuki and I. Why the hell am I even bothering to help him? He thinks he can just show up one day and expect everything to be as it was. Ha! What are we supposed to do? "Oh, guess what guys, I'm not dead!" Like that's supposed to make everything better. And then he says that I'm taking advantage of the situation, like it was __**my **__fault he 'died'. He probably thinks I'm just using that as a way to get close with Yuuki, he's wrong. I was there when she needed someone to cry to, I love and support her and there is nothing he can do to convince me otherwise. I don't think I have ever been so sure of something in my whole life, even if it means....facing __**him**__._

"Hold it right there, Kiryu." Aidou called as Zero opened the door to Kaname's bedroom. Zero turned with surprise. The blue-eyed blond stood before him with crossed arms and an annoyed expression.

"What business do you have in _there_?" He demanded.

"No-thing...." Zero's eyes shifted as he stalled. Aido looked to be getting more infuriated by the minute.

"You have no business snooping around here at this time off night in the first place, let alone sneaking into Kaname's private bedroom!" Aidou yelled. "Do you have any respect?!"

Zero looked into Kaname's bedroom, completely ignoring Aidou. Everything was the exact same as when he'd last seen it...which was that one time I while ago when Kaname forced Zero to drink his blood. Zero cringed, suddenly getting a sudden flashback. As if, they left his room the same as it was. Aidou's influence no doubt, he and Zero only suspected Kaname's death to be untrue after all.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Kiryu!" Aido attempted to freeze Zero but he already closed the door behind him, locking it.

_I could burst through there......damn it, no I can't. Regardless it Kaname's room that should stay the same until....until....._

Aido couldn't finish. Instead he left Zero. W_hat motive would he have anyway? If he does anything to disturb that room, I will kill him, I will._

........

The Night Class were in their class by the time Zero left the Moon Dorm. A bundle of folded clothes and towels under his arm he arrive back at the Sun Dorm.

Ruka watched Zero from class with curiosity as he left. She dropped her elbows on the window sill as she watched him. _I wonder what he's up to._

"I'm back." Zero said as he entered his room. Kaname stood up from the ground and took the clothes from Zero.

Kaname laid Yuuki's set of clothes on the bed and discovered there was a second set underneath hers. _You brought me my clothes too? Why did he bother? _"The bathroom is that way." Zero pointed left. "You can change in there. Kaname nodded and entered the small bathroom. Sitting on the bed beside Yuuki Zero attempted to wake her up. He shook her shoulder a few times and eventually her eyes opened groggily.

"Ze...Zero?" She whispered as she sat up next to him. "I had the weirdest dream. The last thing I remember was being on the porch with you."

"Do you remember anything after that?" He ran his fingers through her long damp hair.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yuuki said quietly. "Anyway, I'm sorry about fainting and making you worried ok." She took hold of Zero's shoulder and pulled him down as she lay back down on the bed. Zero hesitated leaning over her as Yuuki lay there. Her hand ran through his silver hair as he leaned down kissing her lips softly. Her hand moved to Zero's back not letting him move away as the kiss deepened.

"If you've woken Yuuki up she's free to use the bathroom to....." Kaname stopped as he emerged from the bathroom wearing black jeans and a white long sleeved casual shirt. His dark brown hair, still a little wet clung to the sides of his face and neck with a towel in his hand. He dropped the towel. His eyes widened as Zero pushed away from Yuuki having heard him enter. Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at Kaname, and Kaname stared at her. For a long moment Yuuki could not move or look away from Kaname's gaze. His piercing brown eyes pinned her there, her feelings for Zero were finally exposed to him.

"Zero, tell me I'm still dreaming." Yuuki pulled at Zero's shirt sleeve. He shook his head. "Zero, don't lie to me! This man cannot be Kaname! He can't! It's not possible, Zero! Tell me this isn't real! Please, this isn't a joke!" Yuuki started to sob uncontrollably as she curled up sitting on the bed. Tears streamed down her face. "Tell me you're lying." She cried into her knees, burying her face in them with her arms wrapped around.

Kaname approached her and Zero. "Clearly it was a mistake to return here. I should leave. It seems everyone is better off that way." Kaname's eyes were cold and blank, he turned around but something stopped him. Yuuki had a fistful of his shirt clutched in her hand.

He turned back to her. Her eyes were red from crying. "It's really you isn't it." She said pushing herself into his arms. All Yuuki could do was cry as Kaname held her. It wasn't the same way he held her before, now he held her with dejection as if she was someone else. The one he was meant to spend eternity with that loved him unconditionally...this no longer was she.

Kaname took Yuuki's shoulders and pushed her slowly away. "Kaname, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yuuki sobbed but it had little effect.

"Why are you apologizing? Don't you love Zero?" Kaname asked solemnly. Yuuki looked up as Kaname picked up her clothes from the bed and placed the plush towel over her head.

"What?" Yuuki whispered as she peered from under the towel.

"It's ok. I realize now that I was just a burden to you and made it harder for you to be truly happy with someone you truly love. You're free, it must feel good right?" Kaname half smiled sombrely.

"No, Kaname! You were never a burden. Do not say things like that." She sniffed. "It's true...I do love Zero. That doesn't mean I don't care about you!"

"You should get changed, you still wet from the rain." Kaname walked over to the doorway and looked back. "I'll be in my room if you need me." With that the stoic pureblood exited through Zero's bedroom.

Yuuki sniffed and whipped the tears with the back of her hand. She stepped into the bathroom with clothes under her arm and closed the wooden door behind her. Zero's eyes watched her until the door closed. His stomach was churning inside, not a very pleasant experience. He could tell Kaname felt the same, even though he disliked finding similarities between them both.

.......................

Soft foots steps echoed down the hall of the Moon Dorm as Kaname strode casually in his usually way, up the grand staircase, down the hall to his bedroom. It was night time and students were already in class. He reached the double doors at the end of the hallway.

_My room, finally I'm home. _He smiled contently. As he retrieved the key from above the door frame and turned it in the lock his _vampire _senses were tingling. A blond boy, who seemed to come out of nowhere slammed into his middle, tackling him to the carpeted floor.

"Ouch, what is the meaning of this Aido!?" Kaname yelled.

Laughing at his apparent victorious capture the blond boy froze upon hearing that voice and gazing into those familiar eyes. _WHAT THE F!$#!_

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 15(conclusion): [0+Yuuki = 3]**


	15. ZEKI

Wooohooooo!!! Last Chapter! Thanks guys for sticking it out til the end, and for the lovely reviews! This is a kinda lengthy chapter cuz I had to cram lots of stuff into it. When I started this story in September and up until chapter 14.....I had literally no idea how FROM ZERO 2 HERO was going to end, XD! I just knew when I started writting it, that it was going to end Zero X Yuuki, which is still my fave pairing. :)

I hope the story was good. I might write a one-shot sequel that will hopefully be light-hearted and funny. Well heres the last chapter. :)

(I also wanted to try writting from Kaname's point of view in the Epilogue.)

**Chapter 15 – ZEKI **(I changed the name of this chapter because the heart symbol doesn't show up :'(....)

Well this was awkward. Kaname lay pinned to the carpeted floor with Aido lying unconscious on top of him. He grabbed the blond noble's shoulders and rolled him off. _Great, he fainted._ Kaname thought to himself as he sat up looking down at Aido's unconscious body. Kaname's long fingers grabbed the silver key he dropped. With Aido hoisted over his shoulder, Kaname proceeded to turn the key and enter his room at last.

He laid the boy down on a soft lounge near the door, glanced around his spacious room. Kaname sighed with relief. He had missed his mahogany desk by the tall windows, his king-sized bed, his walk-in closet, and the balcony; all of it. Most of all he was glad to be home again. But unfortunately this feeling lasted momentarily. Kaname stuck his hands in his jean pockets roaming around, thinking of Yuuki in Zero's arms and as much as tried to resist; jealousy flared. It wasn't going to be easy living this close with them without becoming the kind person Kaname didn't want to be. A wooden bookshelf caught his eyes as well as the cabinet beside it. Kaname strolled slowly over to it and opened the wooden doors. Inside were bottles with glasses; his own personal collection of fine blood wines, whiskey, vodka etc. Rarely did he intend to deal with anything in this manner but maybe there wasn't any arm in having a little, watch television, and keep his mind from wandering to the _lovely_ new couple.

A while later, after half a bottle of scotch, Kaname was channel flicking and found nothing even remotely interesting enough to get his attention. A smile turned on his lips as he eyed the bed over his left shoulder. Its soft, white blankets and pillows seemed to be calling his name. It was almost dawn anyway; sleep sounded good at the moment. Kaname's eye shifted to look in all directions before he slumped off the couch and started to walk towards the bed. At the foot of the bed he paused. Bending his knees, Kaname pushed off the ground, jumping into the air. He landed in the centre of the huge bed as he sunk softly into it. He smiled joyfully as he lay sprawled out on the bed inhaling the fresh scent of fabric softener.

.......**Early Morning**.

"Uh, I'm going to go to town for a while." Zero said suddenly. Yuuki and Zero sat side beside each other on a couch in the lounge watching television. Neither of them was paying much attention to the news broadcast that was playing. They just sat there silently, growing too awkward for Zero to take. The silver haired boy stood up and turned to her. "I won't be long."

Yuuki looked up at him. "Okay.....I'll just be here, sitting.....watching dramas."She said as Zero's lips formed a thin line.

"You're watching the news, actually." Zero pointed out bluntly.

"Oh....I guess you're right."

The silver haired boy took a deep breath, exhaled and headed for the door. Yuuki heard the sound of the door closed behind him. "See yah later." Yuuki said dully.

.........

Kaname had returned the unconscious Aido to his room before Kaname settled in to get to sleep. It was utter bliss to him not having to sleep on the ground on worn cloth, in a cold tent on some god-forsaken island. Always keeping and ear to the group and one eye open. Now, he had his silk pyjamas on laying curled up in the soft down filled comforter and sheets, surrounded by pillows and it felt great. Getting a good-night's sleep should not be a problem, thought the overly buzzed pureblood.

A soft knocking appeared on his door. His eyes opened as his ears perked. Kaname eyed the door furiously. "Who's there? I demand you have a good reason for waking me up." He grumbled angrily. The door knob turned and a short long haired girl stepped into the room. "Oh, hey there Yuuki," Kaname's anger melted away as he smiled at her slightly dazed.

"Hey, Zero...umm left to go to town and I just wanted to see you for a bit. It's that ok?" She whispered.

The young man sat up in his bed and motioned for her to sit beside him. Yuuki walked over and climbed onto the large bed and sat leaning against one of the large pillows. The room was dark except for a few thin streaks of sunlight escaping from the tall, burgundy roman curtains.

"Is something bothering you Yuuki?" Kaname brushed a hand through her long brown hair. She just shrugged and looked into Kaname's dark brown eyes.

"How are you planning to let the Night Class and.....everyone else known about you, you know.....being alive?"

"They'll find out when they find out I guess. That's not really important to me Yuuki. Aido has already seen me, so it probably won't take long. Have I told you yet about the _island_?" Yuuki looked puzzled.

"No."_I wonder why he's acting strangely._

"After the ship sunk, I didn't make it to the life boat. I got knocked unconscious and the next thing I knew I was staring into the faces of total strangers." Yuuki's eye brows rose. "It turned out that I had washed up on an island in the middle of nowhere. The people who were there had gotten into a plane crash and they were the survivors. I spent a while on this island, learning new thing about nature, myself and others in a place where status didn't matter. I saw the strangest things....like polar bears; Virgin Mary statues filled with heroin, and I met the strangest people. No one knew who I truly was and it gave me a new perspective about my life. A man on the island had a boat, that's how I returned. But I wasn't able to tell the others or else I couldn't leave. I needed to return here to reassure everyone, and to see your smiling face again." Kaname smiled and Yuuki nodded slowly and slightly sarcastic with a disbelieving 'are you sure you're not metal' look. She twirled a brown strand of hair in her fingers as she continued to listen to Kaname's outlandish story. "Anyway, I want to organize a team to rescue the people from the island."

"I think that's a good idea, they're counting on you." Yuuki grinned, crossing her legs and holding a pillow. Kaname glared at Yuuki through heavy lidded eyes. She reminded him of his youth; when she used to wake him up in the middle of the night from nightmares. She would sit on his bed and wake him up just so she could lay down beside him, telling him about the nightmares. He would comfort her and stay awake until she fell asleep there. Even though Kaname was dead tired he would still get up and carry her to her own bed, tucking her in and saying 'goodnight'. He wished he could hold her in his arms more than anything. He had been without her for so long; he missed her eyes, her hair, her voice, her smile.

"Kaname...?" Yuuki whispered as the pureblood put his hand on her small shoulder. He shifted and leaned over her, his dark brown hair touching her forehead. Yuuki's heart started to beat faster, and the feelings of uneasiness started to set in. _Wha...What's he doing?! _Kaname removed the pillow from Yuuki's arms. She uncrossed her legs and leaned further back away from him. "Kana-," his face came close to her neck and she could tell his breath lingered with the scent of an alcoholic drink, though Yuuki had no idea which one. A large warm hand ran through her hair as she felt his lithe body pressed onto her. Her mind went blank; all she was aware of was him. Her eyes were closed as Kaname lips touched her neck. _Okay, I should stop him. This has already gone too far! _Yuuki's hands pushed against his shoulders but he took both wrists and pressed them beside her head. She shivered under him as his tongue ran lightly down her skin, over her jugular vein. Yuuki knew she shouldn't let Kaname drink her blood anymore. It would only make it harder for him to stop if he did, besides she was with Zero _damnit_.

"Kaname ....please stop." Yuuki whispered. She felt his breath on her skin as she repeated her sentence, but it affected little. Kaname's fangs throbbed as he bit down on her neck. Yuuki let out a cry, squinted her eyes at the initial pain. As soon as Kaname tasted her blood again he was lost. A kind of euphoria rushed through him as he wrapped his arm under her, holding her in his grasp. Yuuki was afraid of this; she should have tried harder to resist him, knowing he was not capable of thinking clearly, surely coming to regret what he did later. Yuuki listened to her blood being drawn and remembering once again how pleasurable this could feel, hating it all the more because she shouldn't be ...enjoying it. Blood lust had mercy on no vampire. Unconsciously, Kaname shifted hips shifted against Yuuki's, making a small moan escape the back of her throat. Quickly she clasped a hand over her mouth, flushing red. Kaname heard her and withdrew his fangs. He smiled and gazed down at her flushed face and glazed eyes. "Kaname, I'm going to ask you one more time..." Yuuki breathed. "....please get off of me."

"Now, why would you want me to do that?" He leaned down and trailed kisses down her neck.

"You're not listening, we can't do this. If Zero finds out-,"

"He'll...what?" The dazed pureblood stared down at the other. Yuuki gave Kaname a pained look. Kaname swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat; her gaze sent his stomach plummeting down. _What am I doing?! _

"Yuuki, oh dear what have I done. God, I'm so sorry." Kaname breathed pushing himself off of her and laying down, facing the ceiling. Her gaze was enough to snap him out of what previous delusion he subjected himself to. She didn't need this; neither did he. With all the commotion in the past few days, he only managed to add on more. Kaname turned away from her and despairingly walked over to the couch and coffee table facing the television. Yuuki rubbed her healed neck and got of the large bed, thankful to the rapid healing of being a pureblood. She started to walk towards Kaname. To her dismay, he seemed angrier at himself than anything.

Kaname bent down to pick up the bottle of scotch and empty glass. Yuuki swallowed a lump in her throat as she nervously eyed the remainder of the bottles contents. "I suggest you go now Yuuki, before I might do something else I'll regret." Yuuki nodded quietly and exited his bedroom. Kaname watched her. Despair filled his heart. He closed the cabinet and retracted back to bed, wishing that there was someone he could give his heart to freely.

..........

Arms crossed in front of her chest, Yuuki walked down the hall. Her eyes fallowed the ground barely noticing a few students still lingering about the hallways. Yuuki felt tired but not really sleepy tired, more or less it was melancholy that weighed down ever step she took, hanging over her head like a rain cloud. She supposed Zero was still about in town and there was nothing really for here to do. Yuuki felt miserable. He didn't seem to be taking Yuuki's new relationship with Zero very well. Yuuki would never intentionally hurt Kaname, and so it hurt to see that her actions caused him to be this way. The morning sun shone through the windows as Yuuki raised her hand in front of her eyes. Perhaps sleep would be best.

Yuuki entered her bedroom dully, undressing and dressed into a pair of pink pyjamas and crawled into her bed. With the curtains drawn she drifted to sleep.

..........

Zero walked down the busy sidewalk passing by people in a hurry, those that weren't and seemed to catch the eyes of a few that passed. The breeze was cool so Zero put on a jacket before he left. The sun was bright and beautiful as it illuminated the small town filled with excitement and activity. One store caught Zero's eye as he passed. A small little jewellery store on the corner with a large display window filled with glorious shining diamond necklaces, pendants and rings. He noticed there was a sales women standing at the door to his left handing out flyers to passersby, advertising a new line of jewellery. She looked to be about the same age as Zero, small and had the reddest hair Zero had ever seen. Especially in the sun, the girl's straight hair seemed to sparkle. She turned and caught the boy who was staring at her. "Hey there, do you see something you like?" She cheerfully asked. Zero's face blushed red.

"Uhmm *cough* what!? I...I was looking at the rings!" Zero babbled pointing to the display case franticly. "See, uhh...I just, saw your hair...it's... _very_ red. That's not a bad thing! Your hair is very nice; I bet you attract a lot of attention from customers..." He continued nervously. The girl laughed in a high pitched voice.

"You're a funny guy!" She stepped closer. "I seem to have attracted your attention. And I admire your hair as well. Your silver hair looks wonderful in the sunlight and it complements your violet eyes.....oh my god, is that a tattoo! You must be from Cross Academy, there's a crest on your coat. I bet you're from the Night Class, because you're so handsome!" She pointed out with a smile. Zero felt nervous, the girl was at this point definitely......hitting on him!

"I have a girlfriend!" Zero blurted out, as what appeared to be a last resort tactic rather than the truth. The red haired girl's glorious smile fell to a flat line. _God....I hate being compared to those pompous jerks from the Night Class, who think there all that._ Zero sneered.

"I'm sorry sir, please excuse my forwardness." The girl bowed her head blushing, feeling incredibly embarrassed and awkward.

"Ah look, I'm sorry too. I am from the Day Class at Cross Academy actually." He rubbed the back off his neck with his hand. He hated being compared to the Night Class but he realized it's stupid to take it out on random strangers, but she was obviously hitting on him.

"No, it's alright! If your here looking at the display so closely you must definitely have someone special you would want to buy something for right?" She stuck out her arm and handed the startled Zero the squished and crinkled flyer in her fist. Had he subconsciously wanted to buy Yuuki something here? He hadn't really considered that until the red-haired girl brought it up.

"Were you thinking, of perhaps maybe a nice engagement ring for your girlfriend? If so I would be happy to show you our newest selection inside the store." She mused.

_En...gage....ment?!?! _Zero was speechless as the girl took his wrist in her small hand and pulled him with her into the jewellery store without an answer anyway. _Man, this girl is assertive._

........

Aido opened his eyes groggily, finding himself laying flat on his bed. A little disorientated he pushed himself to sit. Looking around he wondered why he felt so strange. _Was I not just at Kaname-sama's bedroom a moment ago? Kaname! He was there, I swear he was. He's alive. _The blond noble flopped off the bed; he noticed he was still in his Night Class uniform. It was sunset now, the start of a new day for him and the other vampires.

In search of his cousin Kain he bumped into Ruka by the library. She looked peeved when Aido almost ran right into her. "Baka, watch where you're going...!" Ruka sneered.

"Ruka, where is Akatsuki!" Aido panted trying to catch his breath. Ruka looked suddenly surprised to see Aido so anxious all of a sudden. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he's – ..." Ruka started. Kain emerged from the doors of the Library carrying two books under his arm. The tall red-haired noble looked at both of them.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly to Aido.

Aido's blue eyes flashed to meet Kain, an intense look in those iris' gave Kain the feeling something was seriously disturbing him. Instead of giving a rational answer, which Aido neither had nor could think up, he reach out grabbing both of his cousins' wrists and led them swiftly down the hallway. Ruka would have bolted herself to the floor practically if it weren't for Kain's expression that told her they had better follow.

_If I told them they would never believe me. _Aido stopped at Kaname's bedroom door.

"Aido please don't start this again..," Kain and Ruka grumbled. Aido proceeded to knock on the large wooden door. Ruka gave Aido a look and turned off in the other direction, walking with Kain behind her. Kaname bedroom door gave a unlocking sound easing its way open. All three nobles turned around and stood before the pale ghostly figure emerging from the black void inside the room.

"What do you want?" The pale figure with red eyes and dark circles under them said menacingly. His mussed dark brown hair covered one of his eyes, a white hand coming up to prop himself up on the side of the door frame. Kaname looked and felt like he'd been through hell and _damnit, what did they have to see me like this?!?_

"It's a ghost!!!" Ruka screamed and clung tightly to Kain's side. Kain's mouth dropped open and Aido's did as well, not believing that one of his delusions was actually true.

"I am not a ghost. I'm just exhausted and hung-over......and I am in fact alive, as you've just witnessed." Kaname sighed. He really despised being seen like this in front the people who seemed to respect and look up to him the most. It surely wasn't appropriate to be seen like this, being the Moon Dorm leader, pureblood vampire, Kaname Kuran. But they had to find out he was alive sooner or later he supposed. And at the moment he didn't seem to care all that much that they did.

"Kaname-sama...!" Ruka screamed as she ran towards Kaname. She embraced him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"It's good to have you back. I'm sure you would like to let everyone else know about this, so I'll inform everyone. The Chairman must know first though, I'm sure you must have a story that goes along with your survival." Aido said bowing his head. "By the way... I'm sorry for tackling you earlier."

Kaname managed a half assed and tired laugh, that ended up sounding more sarcastic then intended. Ruka dislodged herself from around Kaname's torso embarrassingly. Kaname didn't mind, he merely placed a hand on her head and told her everything will be back to normal soon.

........

Yuuki was sitting at the Chairman's table for dinner when Zero entered the room.

"Zero, just in time for dinner!" The Chairman leaped into the room carrying dinner. Zero forced a smile as he pulled out a wooden chair.

"Hey, Zero. How was your trip to town?" Yuuki tapped her fingernails on the wooden table as Zero seated himself at the table.

"_**Your total comes to $1000 sir. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day....." **_

"_**Thanks." Zero nodded. After Zero paid her, she handing him the small package. He turned, headed for the door.**_

"_**.....you sexy beast." The red-haired girl said under her breath. **_

"_**What did you just say?"**_

"_**...Nothing......nothing at all." She smiled.**_

_**He left with a awkward expression and an empty wallet, great**__. _

"It was outrageously costly." Zero sighed, slumping in his chair.

"What did you buy that costs a lot? Yuuki inquired. The Chairman placed all three of their dinners down on the table in front of them and sat down beside Zero and Yuuki.

"Yes Zero. What is it you bought that was so expensive? I never suspected you to be a spend-thrift." Chairman Cross laughed and picked up a piece of chicken with chop-sticks.

Zero eyes moved around the room distractedly. "I'm not. I bought...uh....really expensive.... (._I don't know, but I have to think of something fast, knowing them...their liable to believe anything)......_uh, jeans. Yes, I bought jeans.....because they....looked.....good...on...me....yeah." Zero swallowed a mouth full of noodles. He could have been more creative he supposed, since he wasn't the kind of guy who would spend all day shopping for jeans, and buy expensive ones at that. _That's Kuran's thing._

_Surely they won't believe that, shit I'm done for._

"Eek! Are they HOT PANTS!!!?" Yuuki squealed. Both Zero and Chairman Cross choked on their noodles.

Zero cleared his throat..._Or she could take it hook, line and sinker._

All three finished their meals a while later, Zero hoped the previous topic would be put to rest. The silver-haired prefect picked up the empty dished and put them in the sink. Yuuki ran up behind him and poked him in the shoulder. Zero turned around and narrowed his violet eyes, looked down on the girl.

"What's with that face? I know... how about you model your new jeans for me." She grinned.

"Uhh, see....the thing about that is...." Zero walked around her and out of the dining room, leaving the Chairman sitting there lonely once again.

"Let's go." Yuuki followed as she grabbed Zero by his arm, dragging him down the hall and up the stairs. They arrived at Zero's bedroom. All the while, Zero thought of possible excuses as too why the 'jeans' were unavailable at the moment. Regrettably, because they didn't exist in the first place...perhaps a car would have been more convenient to have said, Zero realized in hindsight.

Yuuki opened his door pushing him inside and closing it behind her. "So Zero, where are they...?" Slowly walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans hesitantly. They were in fact a gift from the Chairman he had never worn, and thought them to uncomfortable because they weren't loose and they didn't have rips in the knees. Instead they were slim fitting and probably expensive. _Awesome, these should fool Yuuki. _

Yuuki nodded with approval as she held them up, then in front of Zero's jeans he currently wore, which were loose and a ripped in the left knee.

Zoning out, Zero picked up on the presence of someone approaching...a vampire. He snapped out of his daze when he heard the sound of a zipper. "Now let's get you out of these!" Yuuki said enthusiastically, having unbuttoned the button of Zero's jeans and un-zipped the zipper without his notice.

He looked down as Yuuki was about to pull down on his jeans. "Yuuki...!" He gasped and grabbed her hands fisted in denim, stopping her – blushing bright red. Yuuki looked up at Zero who's chest was rising and falling rather quickly now. After hearing the door knob turn, Zero turned his head, releasing his hold on Yuuki's hands.

In the door way stood Kaname Kuran. Having put all her weight downward and suddenly released by Zero, Yuuki's hands plunged downwards taking Zero's jeans with them. They slipped off his slim hips and down his long legs. Out of his pocket bounced a small package that knocked up against Kaname's shoe.

"KANAME!!" said Zero.

"ZERO!!" said Kaname.

"BOXERS!!" exclaimed Yuuki.

"YUUKI!!" The boys shouted in unison.

Zero stood in the middle of his room, Yuuki on the floor in front of him with his pants around his ankles and Kaname stood there speechless and pissed off.

"I'm not going to bother asking what you too were _doing_ but seriously Zero...a rose pattern?" Kaname mocked, laughing at Zero's black boxers with red roses entangled in vines printed across them.

"Shut up Kuran!" Zero quickly yanked up his pants, embarrassingly doing up the button and zipper.

"But Kaname... they're sooooo cute! You're jealous." Yuuki laughed. She stood up from the floor and looked up at Zero who glared at her evilly and was still very red in the face.

Kaname noticed the small package by his foot. Bending over he picked up the small object in his hand. Before Zero could protest, Kaname had already opened it.

"Kana-..."

Kaname's expression went blank when he saw the contents of the package. His brown piercing eyes found Zero's and locked onto them like a missile on its target, Zero's eyes widened.

"Let's take a walk Zero."

............

"Hey Akatsuki, look at the TV. It's all over the news." Aido pointed to the flat screen TV in the lounge. Kain walked over and sat on the couch with his cousin. Kain and Aido stared at the screen. The reporter ranted on about the latest development being Kaname's "death". It didn't surprise them in the least that it was all over the news broadcasts already. Of course the students at Cross Academy were the first to know, publicized by the Chairman no doubt. It affected Kaname little thought; he couldn't care less if the whole world knew he was actually still alive. He was truly more grateful to that fact.

.........

The air was cool and still, except for the footsteps of two vampires. Kaname motioned Zero to walk with him to the courtyard where he intended to talk with him about a certain pressing manner. The contents of the box Zero possessed made him question many things, mainly what happens next?

Zero sat on the stone ledge around the fountain. "Listen Kuran, the package...I..."

"Zero, I'm not angry nor will I protest against this. This is not easy for me, you must understand. The bottom line is its Yuuki's happiness I care about. If I can't be the one to give her that true happiness, I need to be able to trust the person that promises that to her." Kaname sat hunched over resting on his knees, unusually closer to the silver haired prefect than normal.

_I have to earn your trust, eh? _

"Stand up." Zero said standing up on the stone ledge. Kaname's head darted up at the sudden command.

"Excuse me?" Kaname was somewhat taken aback by the hunter's brashness. Zero stared into Kaname's eyes, nothing in that gaze revealed his intension, making Kaname feel a bit uneasy. Slowly the pureblood stood and climbed onto the stone ledge surrounding the large fountain, never letting his auburn eyes leave the boy in front of him.

"Turn around." Zero directed plainly. Kaname turned objectionably, his back facing Zero. He figured out what was going on as he sensed Zero step lightly towards him. He knew what the point of this was, and only listened to the prefect's orders now because it was truthfully in his best interest to do so. "By now, you realize what this is for?" Zero questioned.

"Yes." Kaname replied. He inhaled, taking a deep breath. Slowly he leaned back, letting his body fall as it may. _Are you worthy of my trust.....?_

Strong arms wrapped around Kaname's, stopping the falling momentum of his body. Zero's feet stumbled slightly; trying hard to not fall off the stone ledge into the water below. He helped Kaname to stand facing him.

"A simple exercise of trust, am I correct?" Zero crossed his arms and averted the pureblood's gaze.

Kaname laughed which startled Zero. "You don't have to be so damn literal, Kiryu." Kaname gracefully descended from the ledge. He looked up and Zero still standing there, hands in his pockets as the moon light added an iridescent glow to his tall silhouette.

"You have proven this before but even still I am confident that Yuuki will never be betrayed by you." Said Kaname seriously, leaving the prefect alone in the courtyard. From Zero's pocket he took out the small package. Opening the package, Zero placed a small diamond ring in the palm of his hand. It gleamed and glittered beautifully in the moonlight. _Yuuki.....please let me be the one lucky enough to spend the rest of my life by your side. _

............

It was the next day that Zero found Yuuki in the garden. She was sitting on a bench in the sun with large round sunglasses on and a white sunhat and dress. Between her fingers she held a long stemmed pink rose that she picked from the garden. Zero walked down the path towards her, breathing in the soft fragrance of flowers.

"Hey." He said to her calmly with a small smile of his face. "What's up?"

Yuuki grinded widely and waved, "Hey Zero! Nothing much, I just felt like being outside today. Come sit with me." And Zero did. He nudged Yuuki playfully to get room to sit on the bench, even though she only occupied a third of the bench.

"The press is sure having a field day about the whole 'Kaname Kuran is alive' issue, eh?" Zero remarked.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty big news." Yuuki nodded. She didn't think much of this conversation so far but didn't mind because Zero didn't talk that much to begin with. So when he did, he must have a reason.

Zero looked over at Yuuki. Her brown hair blew softly in the breeze as she twirled the rose in her fingers. "That's a beautiful flower you have there."

"Thanks," Yuuki said.

"Uhm, I'm not big on speeches so...uh just, sit there for a sec." Zero nervously searched through his pocket and stood up holding a small box in the palm of his hand. His expression as he stood in front of the pureblood was anything but calm. Yuuki took off her large sunglasses, squinting against the sunlight.

"Zero...?"

"I'm not going to put it in a glass for you to swallow and choke on...." He stepped closer shielding her from the sunlight with his tall body. "......I'm not going to force you to make a decision.....you can say no if you want. I don't really expect you to accept anyway. You've been through a lot and I hope this doesn't add to it. The last thing I want is to make you unhappy or see you unhappy. But if I could be the one to stand beside you....I'll try my best to be there, always." His pale hands presented the box as he got down on one knee.

Yuuki gasped, dropping the rose. His long slim fingers opened up the box revealing to Yuuki a sparkling diamond ring. Yuuki got off the bench kneeling down in front of Zero; she picked up the pink rose and held it towards him. He looked at her with surprise.

In all seriousness Yuuki took a deep breath, "Zero... will you marry me?" Zero's eyes widened, he couldn't hold back the laughter that replaced his nervousness.

"Only if you marry me back." laughed Zero and so did Yuuki at the unexpected turn of events. He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Yuuki's small finger. His large hand closed, fingers interlocking with hers. Yuuki grinned as Zero took the pink rose from her free hand, inhaling its sweet fragrance. Still holding the rose he wrapped his arm around Yuuki's waist, lips fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

..............

...........

........

......

**Epilogue: (Kaname's POV)**

_**I guess it couldn't be helped. After all, who could have imagined Zero and Yuuki to want a big white wedding anyway? I doubt Yuuki would have minded either way though. Zero, you would feel the most uncomfortable if this turned out to be a large extravagant event. All that aside, I was pleased he decided to invite me...me of all people. Total guest count....7. Kaien Cross, Yagari Toga, Sayori Wakaba, Zero Kiryu, Yuuki Kuran, Takuma Icijou and I attended. Takuma attend because he insisted, I can't really see him missing something like a party or a wedding...could you? Yuuki was thrilled of course that everyone could come. Yori of course was Yuuki's maid of honour. It seems likely that Zero's best man turned out to be Yagari.**_

_**I think that day was the first time I saw the sullen prefect smile genuinely. An unusual sight indeed.**_

_**Yuuki seemed to have sort of an omnipresent glow around her that day, that a good thing. The white flowing strapless dress and veil looked gorgeous on her, and smiling that brilliant smile. I was happy to see her like that; it's how I always pictured her wedding day. And so what if I wasn't the man waiting for her at the altar? I still love her as much as I always have; she knows as well that I am always her for her, as a brother and friend. I hope she will continue to smile this way for days to come. **_

_**Zero may not have realized, but he didn't just save Yuuki that day on the ship. I don't' think I would have been here today if I had gotten shot in the chest by that assailant on the ship. Anyway, I don't think being a castaway on that island was such a bad thing either, I just hope the search and rescue team I hired can find those poor lost souls.....**_

_**....and I would still like to know where my shoes ended up.**_

**_..::THE END:.._**


End file.
